Kiss me in the Rain, a Romanogers Fanfic
by RomanogersArmy
Summary: Romanogers Romance. After the events of the Age of Ultron, Steve and Natasha lead the New Avengers. After a mission they get stuck in the rain, they kissed and the feelings of Steve Rogers are now in evidence... *This fic is in Portuguese, I'm brazilian, I translate because my friends asked me to but I hope you can enjoy it anyway.*
1. Chapter 1

It was night and they were alone in a place that looks like a jungle.

Their jet broke, and help was coming, but too slow because of the Storm.

– Lets go find some shelter.

Steve said.

Natasha moved her head, indicating she agrees to his idea.

They walked for almost 30 minutes, till Nat saw what looks like a cave, when they got there, they noticed it was not a cave, just a big rock, with a hole, that looks like a big arc, but is enough to protect them from the rain.

Steve was shaking a little bit and he doesn't know why but he feel awkward standing there next to Natasha. Natasha was as usual, showing none emotions, till she notices Steve's expression and she took a time to discover why is Steve so bothered.

It was because she is a woman, and he is not used to that yet. The minute she figured it out, she loved it. She loves to tease shy guys, and specially Steve Rogers. _Oh my god, what a virgin_. She thought. She smirked and bat her eyes to him one time, slowly, that fatal look.

Now Steve is more than red, he is almost purple, what makes he speak anything to not show how embarrassed he is now.

S: They are taking so long.  
N: Uhum…  
S: Are you cold? I am freezing.  
N: Uhum  
S: Do you think it is raining in London too?

She took a step forward, and she swear she could hear his heart beating very fast. And she was only joking to see how shy he can be. Steve couldn't do anything but look to her lips. Some seconds he looked to her eyes, but they were too much for him, that he just looked down, and see Nat's cleavage.

N: Are you looking at my boobs?

She asked as she was going to murder him now, but she was just playing.

Steve was stuttering.

S: N-no, no, I.. I.. I am so-sorry, it wasn't my intention. You came to close and I..

Natasha took one more step towards Steve and her body was almost touching his.

N: Did you like what you see?

Her voice and her eyes indicates she was very mad at him.

Steve: Oh? What? No, I didn't pay atent..

N: No? You didn't like it? Don't you think I am attractive?

S: No… Y-yes yes, I do.

Natasha was enjoying it too much, she wanted to stop, but Steve looks so adorable when embarrassed, she wondered if it was ok to kiss him again and she decided that it was a bad idea. And she decided that she loves bad ideas, and she kissed him.

Steve let she kissed him, of course, and he enjoyed every second. He doesn't know what to do with Nat, but his hands hold her hips and raised up her from the ground, he wanted to feel more from her, not just the lips, he needs more… so he keeps one arm holding up her, while the other slides up her back up to her neck, and the kiss got more intense.

Natasha was very surprised by Steve's reactions, she did not expect him to correspond the kiss, not this way, and she was not expecting at all that she was totally enjoying the kiss. She thought for a few seconds she was just enjoying a normal kiss, she didn't notice how horny she got, but the minute she realized that, she pulled away from his arms.

She opened her eyes and meet Steve's and she didn't know what to say, neither of them knew what to say or do after that, but her spy alert just got in action, and she raise one eyebrow and smirked.

N: Well… Someone has been practicing…

That was awkward, she said that, and now she speak that sentence, she felt that something is wrong, that sentence just disturbed her in a way that she wasn't expecting. But Steve relieved her.

S: Actually, I was not. I really do not have time for romances. I am not ready, I told you.

N: Seems ready for me.

She teases him. Steve just smiles.

S: The storm is getting worse.

N: Don't you love that?

As she say that, she starts to stretch her arms, and let the rain touch her skin, she was walking to the rain, when Steve hold her arm. She look to Steve like he was her biggest enemy. Nobody steps in her way.

S: Are you crazy? It's raining too much out there.

N: So?

S: Do you wanna get wet? Do you wanna get cold?

N: Jesus… Relax.

She went to the rain.  
Steve starts to yell at her.

S: Come back here, I am serious, Natasha. It's dangerous.

Natasha comes back and make sure that all her body is touching on him, and look up to meet his eyes. Steve already breathless. She stays on her toes to get taller, and try to reach his lips. Steve lowers his head, close his eyes and when he is about to touch her lips, she moves her head a little bit, and he open his eyes and see that big and mortal green eyes.

N: Do you wanna kiss me?

S: Y-yes.

Natasha go back to the rain and calls him.

S: What? I am not going into the rain.

N: You said you wanna kiss me.

S: Yes, but here, I do not wanna die.

N: Well if you want me, you gonna have to come here.

Steve sighs, looking to Natasha, to the sky, and after to the ground, he place his hands on his waist, thinking. He shakes his head negatively. And he looks to Natasha, he knows if he dies on that rain, kissing her it would be worth it. And he though: _You're going to regret this, Rogers_.

As soon as he steps to the rain, Natasha give a big smile to him. It was a gift for him, this smile. Only a few person get to see her true smile, and it was a true smile, because she was truly happy to see Steve doing something that he is afraid for her. She kiss him in the best way she can and he does the same.

S: We still can get hit by a lightning. Aren't you afraid of anything?

N: Actually yes. However, I can't live by my fears, Rogers. If it is for me to die right here, I will, otherwise, I'll just enjoy everything. I like to feel a lot of emotions, specially fear.

S: Really?

N: Yah, really. That reminds me that I am still alive and distracts my mind, too.

Steve doesn't know what to respond about it, he was actually reflecting about himself and in the way, he deal with his fears and all his emotions. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Clint Barton coming down on an Avengers Jet to rescue them.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint Barton helped Steve and Natasha to get in the jet.

C: How was the honeymoon?

Natasha look immediately to Clint, completely in shock, wondering if he saw the kiss between her and Steve, but with his expression she know that he was only joking. Clint naturally though that Natasha reacted weird and he is a clever guy, something bothered Natasha, and then he looks to Steve, or a tomato Steve, acting very awkward and disturbed… So he look again to Natasha and then to Steve. He knows what happened.

Natasha already knew that he would figure it out, and it was her fault for reacting to his joke. _Damn it, Clint_. She thought. She stares Clint and the way she was looking, Clint smirks and shake his head. He was crazy to say something like 'You two kissing in the rain, huh' or something like 'Poor Steve, got stuck on a spider web', however he didn't said anything, he didn't want Laura to become a widow and Nathaniel Pietro is too young to not have his father around.

After that, the only sound in the jet was coming from turbines. Steve was quiet, trying to not let Natasha know that he is staring at her. Natasha is pretending not to see Steve staring at her and Clint is asking why the hell he offered to rescued them when Laura is making delicious cookies at home.

As soon as they arrived to the New Avengers basis, Natasha stepped out from the jet without even looking to Steve and didn't thank Clint. Steve wasn't surprise but still he felt disappointed and wondering how can she pretend so easy and if she pretends with Bruce the way she pretend with him. He decided that Natasha was being honest with Bruce and she just like to tease him, so he should definitely keep that old feelings for himself. Again.

Clint noticed how disturbed Steve was, but he thought it was a bad idea to talk about Natasha with Steve. Clint knows Natasha very well but she can fool him when she really wants, so he didn't understand why Natasha was suddenly trying to date Bruce, but Laura convinced Clint that Natasha is really into Bruce and he can't argue with his wife.

C: I know you're a super soldier but it is really cold here, better change this clothe.

S: Yeah. Right. Thanks, Hawkeye.

Steve was on his way to his room when Agent Hill appeared in the hall way.

H: Was the mission succeed?

S: What are you doing here?

H: What I am doing here? I work here.

S: The last time I checked, Fury hired you again and Tony dismissed you.

H: Ya, but SHIELD and the Avengers need each other, you know that, right? I am really busy today, so let's just make things easier, give it to me so I won't have to steal from you.

S: Good lucky with that.

Steve ignored Hill and let her talking alone as he stepped into his room.

H: At least I tried to be nice.

Hill whispered to herself.

Steve was hungry and dirty and wet, so he decided to take a shower before dinner. After putting his clothes on, he goes to the kitchen, but he stop in the hallway and watches through a window glass Bruce and Natasha talking. He didn't know what are they talking about, but he seems happy talking to Natasha. Bruce touch her face and hug her. Steve felt like a knife was ripping his chest, he put his hood on, leaves the kitchen and go back to his room, he was furious and sad. More furious than sad.

Sharon was in that kitchen too, she saw the way Steve was looking to Natasha and Bruce, but she didn't understand why he was strange, she had no idea. She was excited to see Steve and was hoping him to join her to eat and was immediately disappointed when he just turned around and disappeared.

Steve almost broke the door when he closed it kicking in frustration and started to think: _She was faking it, I told you, Steve. Why are you sad? She is like that, she's a spy, what were you expecting to happen? She kissed you with no regret because she like to tease, she likes Bruce_. Steve punched the wall. _It is not her fault since you never told her how you feel. Take her advice and start to date other girls._

…

Sharon was watching Bruce and Natasha in the kitchen.

Sharon: I never imagined to see you two together…

Bruce was uncomfortable, he didn't knew someone was observing them.

B: No… We are n-

Sharon: Oh I know, it's ok. I bet soon you two will be together and that is very cute. You guys are made one for another.

N: Why?

Sharon: I don't know, but everyone who see you two together will think the same. Steve for example, he came here and was staring you for a while, he even forget to come to the kitchen, I think he was afraid to bother you. Anyway it's late, I'll leave you two alone. Good night.

B: Good night.

The minute Sharon announced that Steve was watching she and Bruce, Natasha gets very disturbed. She knows that Steve knows about her and Bruce, but she kissed him a few hours ago and she didn't know what he was feeling or thinking. _He's gonna think I'm cold_. She thought. _And I am, but I hate to disappoint Steve_. _But maybe is better this way_.

B: Nat? Natasha? Hello? Is there someone in home?

N: W-what? Sorry.

B: It's okay. What is going on, you seem distracted…

N: Nothing.

Natasha forced a smile.

N: I'm just tired, I think I'm going to sleep.

B: You must be indeed.

Bruce scratched his neck, he was tense.

B: Maybe you can come to my room.

Bruce immediately try to explain himself, he didn't want Natasha to think he was inviting her for sex, the last time she invited him to a shower, he refused. Actually he wants, but he is a gentleman, tho.

B: To sleep of course. If you want…

Natasha smiled.

N: Bruce, I… I'd rather not to. Not today.

B: Sure. No problem.

N: Maybe next time…

B: Yeah.

Bruce consent with his head, a little disappointed. Natasha kissed his cheek and moved to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

It's morning at the base of New Avengers, and the Avengers gather in the kitchen for breakfast. They are all friends, but they always form groups for meals. Usually the groups are:

1 - Tony, Bruce, Helen Cho, Thor and James Rhodes. Oh, and Clint when he is not in home.

2 – Steve, Natasha, Sharon, Hill, Sam and Bucky(I mean when he feels good to be around people, he is still recovering from brainwash) Oh, and Clint.

3 – Wanda, Visão and Pietro and Clint.

No, no it is not crazy, Clint defines where will sit based on what each group is eating or talking about, when he notes that somebody is too focused in talk than eat, he sits there and eat other's food.

Well, this morning, neither Steve or Natasha appeared to eat. Steve wanted to avoid more contact with Natasha and Natasha thought Steve would try to avoid her or get uncomfortable, then she only did the favor of not appear.

Natasha decided it was better to go to the training center and forward the day's activities to the New Avengers and Steve had the same idea. They arrived in the hall at the same time and when they found themselves, they stopped, frozen, staring at each other without reaction. They did not know if they should turn around and leave, if they pretended to be going elsewhere or if they would greet each other. Both started walking toward each other. It was pointless try to escape, it was obvious that the two had the same idea to advance the activities.

Steve was serious, but polite, he opened the door and without look in Natasha's eyes, said:

S: Miss Romanoff…

Natasha had expected this kind of reaction, just nodded positively and entered the center. She hated this situation with all her strength. She loved so much Steve's company, she loves to make fun of him, see him blush and now because of a kiss in the rain, it seemed that every relationship of them had gone to the trash. Again!

N: I'll check the combat simulators.

S: The Maximoff girl need to spend more time in the simulators, she loses focus easily when it comes to multiple opponents.

Natasha nodded and headed to adjust the simulators. The simulators were glass chambers that when activated, turned a 3D reality for those who are in it and allows those who are outside, observe their training. Once Natasha came into this chamber and began to enter the program for Wanda, she noticed that someone else entered the training center with a small tray with breakfast. Sharon.

Sharon was very anxious to talk with Steve since the night before and how he did not show up for dinner and even for coffee, she put coffee and some fruit on a tray and went to Steve's room. Realizing the empty room, she knew that he could only be on training or conference center, but in the conference center without Tony and Thor, it was unlikely, then she went to the training center. Bingo!

Sharon: Mornin, Captain.

Steve turns and looks Sharon with the tray. He smiles.

S: You did not have to bother.

Sharon: There was no bother at all, you didn't eat anything yesterday and I was worried when you did not show up for coffee. Is it everything all right?

S: Yes. Thank you.

Sharon: You know... If you want to ask me to that coffee again, I would say yes now.

S: Oh yeah? What made you change your mind?

Sharon: I always wanted to say yes, but a series of circumstances prevented me at the time. So... Are you going to invite me?

Steve wanted nothing in the moment with anyone. He was upset and hurt. He cast a brief look at Natasha who was distracted by adjusting the monitors.

S: You know what? Lets take a coffee. Today.

Sharon opened a mega smile and ran a hand over Steve's arm. Natasha actually was not distracted, seeing Sharon touch Steve's arm, she was enraged. She could kill Sharon with a thought. She inadvertently knocks the keyboard, and Steve and Sharon look at her, startled.

N: Crap! This damn keyboard should be screwed in this table. Sorry.

Sharon just smiles and keeps touching Steve's arm. Sharon só sorri e continua a segurar no braço do Steve. Steve barely realize that he not looked back at Sharon, he continued to stare at Natasha.

Sharon: Steve? Steeeve? In the late afternoon?

S: Yes.

Sharon: Where?

S: In the kitchen?

Sharon: Kitchen? No, good Lord. You're taking me to the most romantic coffee shop in the town.

Steve smiles and nods. Hill appears behind Sharon.

H: Steve, we have a problem. We need you and Romanoff in the conference room.

S: What happened?

H: Confidential.

S: Romanoff. Conference room.

Natasha nods and before retiring asks Sharon to conduct the training with the New Avengers during her absence.

When they leave the training center, Hill asks Natasha to wait a moment to give her the agenda for the meeting. Steve follows suspiciously to the meeting room, while Natasha and Hill talk in the hallway.

H: I need the pen drive with the last mission files.

N: They are not in my possession.

Hill gets impatient.

H: And what are you waiting to be in your possession? Should I have chosen another agent?

N: Yes. If you think you have someone more competent.

H: Natasha, I know it is a difficult position, but remember that your loyalty belongs to SHIELD.

N: SHIELD last time tried to assassinate me.

H: You know it was something of HYDRA. Fury would never hurt you and you know this is for him…

N: Okay, okay. You will have to wait until the end of the day. Oh and avoid using excuses to get me away from some avenger. It is very clear your intentions.

Natasha enters the conference room and it is already started.

Steve and Tony standing, talking about the mission. Thor, Clint Bruce sitting and listening to the mission data.

Bruce smiled at Natasha and indicated for her to sit beside him. Natasha frowns, she wanted to throw a chair at Bruce. Does he think she is these little girls who want to sit next to her boyfriend all the time? She couldn't do that, especially in front of Steve, she sat beside him and he put his hand over the hand of Natasha. Natasha removed her hand reflexively. Bruce was surprised and turned his attention to the speech of Tony and Steve.

Apparently, a dangerous scientist prisoner has escaped from prison and ended up somewhere in Alaska.

Clint: Ouch, Alaska? This guy could not have gone to Brazil, the Caribbean, or any warm place with beach and good food?

Tony: That's not the point. The point is that it is a region of Alaska which has absolutely nothing, as you can see in these satellite images.

Natasha: Apparently.

Tony: Bingo. Apparently. I need you to go there and find out where he is, if he have any underground base and capture him back.

Clint: Wow and you need all the veterans for this? Come on, Tony

Bruce: No, actually, we made this meeting, so Steve choose who goes with him in this mission.

Thor: Captain...

Clint looks to the sides and seeks objects to hide. He finds only a stapler and puts in front of his eyes and whispers incessantly: Not me, not me, not me.

Steve: Hawkeye!

Clint boot the stapler in protest at the table and folds his arms.

C: My wife's cookis are waiting for me. If you knew how perfect they are when freshly baked. They are no more, I could not eat freshly because Cap and widow decided to get stuck in the forest. Take Romanoff with you!

Tony: Of course it will lead to Romanoff, she always goes with it.

Steve: No! I'll take Clint and Bruce.

They all look at him, perplexed.

Clint: What? A frozen Hulk? No Natasha to calm the beast? Sorry, Cap, but it will not work.

Tony: Clint's right, you can not take Bruce without Natasha and I need Bruce here with me.

Steve did not want to take Natasha, in any way. He couldn't be alone with her. Natasha knew Steve was stalling on purpose, just sighed and kept a serious expression.

Steve: I'll take Thor and Clint.

Thor: I can not, I have business in Asgard to solve.

Bruce: Clint and Natasha always form the best pair for your missions, Captain. Why can't be Natasha?

Steve was speechless.

Steve: I don't want her to get away from the training of the new avengers.

Tony: Hill and Sharon can handle it perfectly. It is decided. Natasha and Clint, pack your things and prepare the jet to leave immediately.

Clint leaves the room to prepare their stuff. Tony is discussing some details with Thor.

Once Natasha gets up, Bruce picks her hand again.

Bruce: Are you going without saying goodbye?

Steve watches, lowers his head and immediately leaves the room.

Bruce gets up and approaches his lips to Nat's, but Natasha turns her face slightly, causing the kiss to take on her cheek. Bruce is disappointed.

Natasha: Sorry.

Natasha retires and begins to prepare her backpack for the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint: All set up, Cap.

Steve: Where is Romanoff?

C: Jesus. Now you only call her by Romanoff? Seriously, what's going on between you two?

Steve looked at him like not understanding Hawkeye's interrogation.

C: Yeah, you and Nat were so close for a time. So close that even I felt jealous, I felt left down by my best friend and I couldn't even feel angry because you two were so natural that it would be impossible not to see you working together, so suddenly you became so formal with each other...

S: Don't know what you're talking about.

Steve said as he adjusted his bag in the overhead compartment.

C: pff ya, I'm only saying that...

S: We are very fine. Our relationship is like any other else. Professional.

Clint decided not to pursue the issue and sat in the driver's seat enabling the panels and controllers.

Natasha was coming, but as soon as she left the room with her backpack and walk the halls towards the runway, she faced a depressed Bruce Banner in one of the lounges. He could not see her, but she could see him and she knew he was there on purpose and her will was to ignore and follow her way, but for some reason she felt indebted with him, so she stopped to talk.

N: Hey big guy

B: Hey.

N: Sorry about earlier, I was not in the mood.

B: Your humor I understand, but every day you become more away from me. Is it something I did?

Natasha sighed and felt remorse for the cold treatment she has given to him and especially for not being completely honest with him. Some people were really hard to Natasha to use, especially after gaining their trust.

N: No, it's nothing with you.

B: oh that old story... It's not you, it's me…

Bruce said, smiling, but his eyes were sad and resigned as someone that already expected a disappointment.

Natasha is very good at reading facial expressions, she soon realized Bruce and she didn't know whether to console him, wheter give him hope, or ignore and wait to see what she feels. Feel...

Natasha felt that something was wrong when people talked about her feelings for someone. She doesn't even knew what kind of feeling she had for people, much less know if she felt something for Steve.

 _'No'_ she thought. Bruce!

She didn't know what she felt for Bruce, everyone thinks she dates him, he probably think they are boyfriends. Why she didn't thought they were boyfriends? Why she doesn't know what she feels?

The only certainty was that she felt like a usurper.

Natasha had to decide now what Bruce would do about her: 1- Wait for her, 2- forget her, 3- hate her...

She didn't know. She closed her eyes briefly, she sighed and placed a peck on Bruce's lips.

B: That was good. Very good, but why seemed like a goodbye?

N: I'll be gone only for a few days.

Bruce gave a half smile sheepishly and adjusted his glasses.

N: See you in a few days.

B: Bye.

Natasha came into the shed where the jets of the Avengers were, and shook her head. _'Did I gave hope? What was that? Why?'_ That was what she thought as she walked to the jet until her sight Steve. 'That is why'.

Natasha came in and put your things under the seat.

C: We can go or the madam want time to paint her nails too?

N: We can go or you intend to leave your children orphans of father?

C: Ouch! Let's go.

Clint closed the door, waited for the runway to be free and took off. Natasha sat next to Clint and put a headphone.

N: I can fly there alone.

C: My little baby? You think so?

Natasha looked as if offended.

C: How many jets you and Mr. Rogers have destroyed together? You do not know the account? Me neither. You together and planes, does not work, no, no. Let this baby with me.

Natasha was upset because flying would distract her from the tense atmosphere with Steve.

There were still five hours' drive to the location defined by Tony to land and settle.

Steve had already checked the supplies, ammunition and equipment 3 times, it was all right. He decided to spend time drawing.

Steve sat up, support a pad of paper over his legs and began to scribble several traits that had not format.

Natasha was not there at the time that Steve had checked the supplies of the trip and got up to do the inspection. As soon as she began to stir in things, Steve noticed her movement and warned.

S: I checked before we left.

Natasha looked at him.

S: 3 times.

Natasha nodded and looked at the Steve's drawings. Steve noticed and was immediately embarrassed. Usually he expects some kind of joke of it, but the atmosphere between them did not allow it.

Natasha observed the block and tried to decipher what he was drawing. She knew that it had nothing to do with the mission but for God's sake she miss talking to Steve. She wanted any excuse to talk to him, even if it was a debate she would be pleased, because his attention would be directed to her and she should not desire that so much.

N: Are you drawing the place where we are going?

Steve finally looked away from the paper to those fatal and green eyes. He could feel butterflies in his stomach just looking at her. He didn't remember seen anything so beautiful as Natasha in his life. How hard it was. It was very difficult to be so close, very difficult to assume that she likes someone else. Very difficult to be a friend and leader for her. Only friend.

S: No, I'm just distracting myself.

N: 5 long hours of travel ahead.

Natasha said as she slowly moved to the bench and sat next to Steve without touch him. She wanted to everything be okay between them, again. She wanted to dispel this strange atmosphere between them.

Steve, of course, was more uncomfortable than ever. He was just that Brooklyn boy again, only in a stronger body. He didn't notice but his fingers were trembling a little.

N: I don't know what it is, but it seems that will be very good. May I?

Natasha asked as she leaned her hand on the paper block and asked permission to look at the drawings.

Steve has always considered the drawings very personal, He did not like to show it off. Actually, he wanted to say no, but his education prevented. He handed the block to Natasha.

At this point, Clint just spied them by the rearview mirror and shook his head. Steve and Natasha actually forgot that Clint was there and it was normal. It happened whenever they were together.

Natasha was turning the pages and seeing Steve's drawings and was shocked by his ability. The drawings were very good.

N: They are very impressive. I knew you used to draw, but didn't knew you are so good at it. Is there anything that you can't do?

Steve finally smiled at her.

 _Bingo!_ Natasha thought to see Steve's smile, that sweet smile with this bright eyes she loved. Natasha finally found a loophole to break the ice with Steve.

They talked about each drawing, and laughed of Thor and Tony representations. Natasha laughed more of the one that Steve did his shield, and had a mini Sam Wilson, drawned, of course by Sam or a 5yo kid.

Steve confirmed to be a Sam's masterpiece and Natasha said it could only be him.

After turning several pages, Natasha saw a drawing that caught her attention, it was somewhere she knew and could not remember where. The drawing had some trees, risks resembling raindrops and a large rock that formed an arch.

Natasha remembered where was this image: It was where they kissed in the rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha stared at the drawing feeling confused. _What does that means? Why only the place without us in the picture? Was it random? Was it to remember or to erase what happened? Why?_ Natasha wondered. She had good quick thinking, but the drawing really caught her off guard. She needed an immediate response, and she couldn't find a way to not make her the guilty one.

Steve is much slower in reading facial expressions, but Natasha was pretty obvious, his eyes were wide open and she kept moving her eyes on the drawing details. He knew she was thinking of what to say to him and he had no intention to embarrass her, to force her or cause some kind of remorse. He was convinced that what happened, happened because it have to be. No feelings involved.

S: We will have to talk about it, sometime, you know.

Natasha looked at Steve with raised eyebrows, sighed and nodded. She didn't want to talk about what happened. Not now. She just got a gap to go back to talk to him and it appears that drawing bringing everything that led to this atmosphere between them, back again.

N: Yes. We should.

Meanwhile, Clint which has lost none of what was happening, he kept as quiet as possible. When Steve said they needed to talk, he nodded and rolled his eyes as if to say: Alleluia.

S: It doesn't have to be now...

Clint frowned and shook his head in protest, thinking _No, no, no_. Deal with it now.

N: I do not like to postpone things. Let us resolve now.

Clint smiled and consented with his head firmly, excited. In Clint's mind, he wanted to have a camera and record every moment of Steve and Natasha, playing, arguing, fighting. He was fascinated by both individually and the two together.

S: First, I want to say it's okay. I know you like to tease me and make jokes and that kiss meant nothing. I know you and Bruce...

Before Steve finished, Natasha interrupted.

N: Steve, it is not like...

Natasha was also interrupted by the call of one of the jet's televisions.

Clint cursed the call.

S: Is it from the base?

C: Yes, I will transfer to that screen near you.

Once Clint transferred the call, the image on the small screen in front of Steve and Natasha was taking shape. A blond figure with curly hair and brown eyes. Sharon Carter.

S: Sharon? Any problem?

Steve approach of the screen.

Sharon: Yeah. There is a guy who invited me for a coffee and looks like he'll be late.

Steve was worried, at first, he thought there were problems at the base, but he was relieved that Sharon was kidding. Okay, he was a little bit angry for not being a big deal to she calls in the middle of the mission.

Steve had no reason to feel bad for interacting with Sharon in the presence of Natasha, but he does.

Steve is a very polite and kind man, so he smiled at Sharon and responded politely.

S: Sorry.

Sharon: Duty calls. I understand, but you will have to compensate me.

S: Of course. Whatever you want.

Sharon: Surprise me.

Steve smiled.

Sharon: Well, I better go. I was missing you and wanted to talk to you. Be careful. Oh and warns Clint that his wife called.

S: I will.

Sharon: Is Natasha there?

S: Yes, She is right here.

Sharon: She wants to send some message to Bruce?

Steve took a deep breath this time, and not looked at Natasha because the jealousy he felt was very evident on his face. He also moved his face off the camera, so Sharon couldn't notice.

N: No, thanks.

Sharon: Okay. Have a good trip. Bye-bye.

On the issue of jealousy is not clear yet, who feel more. We can say that it comes to tie but jealousy manifest in different ways in each one of them.

Of course, Natasha had more control over what she express.

N: You and Sharon... finally took my advice.

Steve was a little shocked and angry that Natasha didn't feel jealous of him. Why should her feel? She is with Bruce. She likes Bruce. Steve looked at her, still serious and shrugged.

S: We haven't hung out together yet.

N: Today would be the 1st date?

Steve nodded.

N: It's a shame that the mission has delayed things for you. As I told you before, she is nice.

S: Yeah, I'm sure she is. I think I'm ready this time.

Natasha felt like she'd swallowed a sharp sword that cut slowly and made her bleed slowly. The pain she was feeling worsened even more for her strive to keep up appearances. In order to alleviate some, she got up, leaving Steve drawings block in the bank and joined alongside Clint again.

Clint knew Natasha was disturbed and as a good friend, he invented that he needed to use the bathroom and stretch his legs a little bit. Clint asked Natasha to pilot as he paused.

By going through Steve, Clint took two patting lightly on the shoulder of Steve, trying to say: It'll be fine.

Steve looked at him and turned his attention back to the drawings.

As he returned to draw, Steve kept thinking... _Natasha feels no jealousy of me, she really don't feel nothing for me. Sharon does, I guess. I like Sharon. Not like as I like Natasha._

Steve glanced Natasha and started to scribbling again.

 _I can't like her, she belongs to another man and that man is my friend. I can't like someone who do not like me. I do need someone. I need to try again. It can't be normal to falling in love just one time and for so long. She is dead now._

 _Steve began to feel depressed. Whenever he remembers Peggy, he remembered everything he lost during the frozen time. So much that he could have lived beside her._ _So much that he lost. Who was he in this world now?_

Steve tapped his forehead and closed his eyes to prevent more thoughts like those to arrive. When they arrive, he even feel like dying or never have been saved. Being lost in time, causes a lot of confusion and that disrupts the emotional side of a man. Steve associates love with loss and Natasha he didn't even won her and has already lost.

With a lot of help from Sam and some consultations with psychologists, he was accepting the idea of having a woman in his life again.

Natasha watched the moment that Steve tapped his forehead and frowned, trying to understand what disturbed him like that. _Is Steve jealous of me?_ She asked herself, already knowing the answer. Basically, Natasha knows that Steve has always been attracted to her, but she thought it was the attraction that every man feels for a beautiful woman. She knew Steve felt something else, but she didn't want to admit to herself the possibility of him being in love with her.

 _By me? Even if he was, what would happen? Do I feel the same? What about Bruce? I have feelings for Bruce. I also have for Steve. They are different feelings. If only I could distinguish these feelings. Actually I don't want to know. Steve don't deserves someone like me. No... Steve deserves someone who can be the best woman for him, also someone who can give him children. He is so old-fashioned, he sure wants kids, he wants a family and I can't give that to him._

Natasha shook her head negatively, keeping the expression like nothing is happening in her head.

 _Why am I thinking about kids? Why would I have children with Steve? Ridiculous to think in those circumstances. I have Bruce, he is like me. Maybe it work._

Natasha stated for herself that Bruce was the man for her, always. She enjoyed his company, he is a good man but there is another man who company's was much more pleasurable for her and she was looking at that man now in the rearview mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha was looking at Steve through rearview mirror. It was all so confusing. A while ago she never would consider to be romantically involved with him. She always found him attractive, she loved the way he looked at her and how he cared for everyone. Natasha loves the exhaustive dedication of Steve to work. For different times she insisted to him go out a bit with her and Sam to a bar and get distracted. There was always a lot of women flirting with him. She and Sam always bet if he would ask some girl to hang.

Natasha smiled while she remember those times. It was good to be around Steve.

Natasha also remembered that he never flirted with anyone when she was present, although Sam said that he flirted with 2 girls when they were alone. Was it because of me that he didn't corresponded to others? To Natasha the idea was absurd. Does Steve really like her? And is he does, for how long? Natasha didn't know.

Steve managed to get rid of the terrible thoughts he was having when Clint came near him asking what strategies they would use when arrive at the point marked by Stark. They were already flying over Alaska, lacked only half an hour to the marked point.

Steve said the idea was to install in the first place, and do a scan using the bikes in the near perimeter to make sure that the place is really safe. The fugitive scientist could be anywhere.

N: Clint, the radar shows that we are near the set point, but these mists are hindering the vision of a safe place to land.

Clint ran over and asked to take control of the jet.

C: It seems that we will finally have some adventure ahead. Best tighten your belts, Cap.

Steve obeyed promptly and put the belt, as well did Natasha. Clint is an excellent pilot. He managed to land without any problem.

By the way, yes there was a problem.

S: That does not seem to be the correct location.

N: This is not the correct location.

C: You are very pessimistic. I landed here because the field of view was better, a little more and we could crash into the floor or some mountain. Let's go down here and scan, if that's all right, we can set up "camp" right here.

S: Clint's right.

N: It's already dark outside and the temperature is freezing to make scans.

S: I know, but we do not know this area. You can stay here.

Natasha felt offended. Steve noticed.

S: The Jet can't be alone without scanning the place.

N: So... Clint stays.

C: I agree.

Clint was shaking just wondering how cold it is outside.

Steve knows Natasha is very smart, but it was his instinct to protect her and he didn't want she walking at night in an unknown place alone. He could not invent an excuse to persuade Natasha to stay.

N: Of course you can stay in the jet, capsicle.

Natasha teased and smirked.

S: Well let's get going.

Steve and Natasha wore appropriate warm clothing. The clothes were not so heavy because Tony and Bruce developed a great material that protected well the body temperature.

Natasha put her helmet and climbed one of the bikes. Steve already had his own helmet from the Captain America's uniform, he climbed on his bike and looked over to Clint, consented to the head indicating that he could open the gates of the jet.

So Clint did, Natasha accelerated and was the first to come out and before she was out of sight, pointed to what direction she was going to do the rounds.

Steve had no time to see where she was going and that disturbed him a lot. He went to the opposite direction, making the rounds. They had already made rounds in other missions, so they knew how the other was thinking. They were going in opposite directions gave a turn around of the strategic point away and then found the each other in a point and heads together to the jet.

…

Clint had nothing to do, so he decided to pick up a bag of Doritos from Cap's package and started to it. Then he checked his watch and jumped up from his chair. He took the tablet, typed a number and waited.

It called and called and when someone tried to attend the call, the connection dropped.

C: What the hell! I don't believe I'll have to go outside to get a signal. Oh dear God.

Clint muttered to himself and wore a coat, holding the Doritos package in the mouth.

Once out, he regret, but he needed to make the call anyway. It was already late.

Outside the signal got stronger and he was able to make the call.

Once the image was sharp, Clint smiled brightly. While the brunette across the line, was serious.

Laura Barton: Do you know what time is now?

C: Baby!

Laura: Baby?

C: Sweetie? Honey? Sugar?

Laura: You said you'd be home today.

C: I know, I know. There was...

Laura: There was a mission and they needed you... I know. I have to share my husband with the Avengers. Before was SHIELD. Now the Avengers...

C: I'm sorry love, I wanted to be there eating your precious cookies and playing with the children. Where are they?

Laura: Sleeping... Except that one over there.

Laura turned her cell, leaving the little Nathaniel Pietro appear in the video, he was biting the crib bars.

C: How can he have grown so much! Yesterday he was a little baby. Now he will turn two years. I Already miss him baby.

Laura: Do you?

C: Of course. It is a very nice phase.

Laura: Really? Glad you think so. I was hoping you get home to tell him the news.

Clint raised his eyebrows.

Laura just smiled and pointed the camera to her belly.

Clint was shocked, he had a dorito in the mouth and dropped with the notice. Is it really happening? Father again?

C: Honey is better not be kidding, I'm alone here, I can have a heart attack.

Laura: No, I'm serious.

C: My God. 4 children. 4 children. 4 ...

Clint repeated to himself, still incredulous.

Laura: I'm sorry to tell as well. Are you upset?

C: Upset? Baby, I'm freaking happy. Very happy, there's nothing that you do that not make me happy. This is perfect.

The call began to get worse again, because the weather getting worse too.

C: Honey, I gotta go. I'll contact you as soon as possible. I love you.

Once hung, Clint looked around for any sign of Steve and Natasha, but saw nothing. He checked his watch, it was time for them to be back. He decided to enter the jet and wait.

Clint touched the device on his ear and activated the radio transmitter.

C: Natasha are you listening? Natasha? Captain? Captain?

Nobody answered. Clint began to worry, it was time they returned. He checked the radio jet that has greater range and tried again.

C: Is someone listening?

S: Hawkeye!

C: Steve, why are you taking so long? Is there any problem?

S: Natasha missed the location to come back.

C: She don't used to miss. Are you sure you are on the right place, Cap?

S: Yah, I'm sure and I went on her way twice and there is no signal of her. She don't attend my calls.

C: It's even more dark now, you need to return, Cap.

S: No, not without her.

C: Two lost will not help at all. Come back and we will think about how to find her

S: Okay, I'm coming.

20 minutes later, Steve reaches the jet. Park the bike and clean the snow dirt.

S: Did she showed up?

C: No.

S: Where can she have gone? I will look for her again.

C: Steve don't, you can't leave now with this weather and this darkness. It's dangerous. Trust me, Natasha knows she can't return this time, probably she will wait until dawn and return.

S: It's too cold out there, Clint. She can't be alone.

C: Easy, Cap She's fine. Trust me, Nat went through much worse. If you go out and get lost too, will be 2 lost and it will not help at all.

Steve was reluctant, but he knew Clint was right. He just hoped for Natasha to be safe.

Clint adjusted his sleeping bag and lay down. Steve straightened his, but he could not lie, he was really worried.

C: Cap, do not get me wrong, but if you are not sleeping, you could at least stand still in one place. So we will after her in the morning.

Steve apologized and lay, unable to sleep.

As soon as the day began to dawn, Steve woke scared. He didn't even realized he had fallen asleep. He checked the clock and it was 6 o'clock in the morning.

S: Clint, she didn't return. We have to go.

Clint with his face all wrinkled, slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit.

C: Okay, okay... Just give me a sec…

Clint lay down again and closed her eyes. He opened again and encountered an angry Steve.

C: She didn't come back? What time is it?

Clint asked as he checked the time.

C: It's 6:10am… the day has just begun, Captain. She should return in a few hours.

S: We're going after her now!

Steve was impatient, he suit up and waited for Clint to get ready.

C: No breakfast?

Steve opened the gate of the jet.

C: I'm just kidding. I'm going.

Clint got up and put on his warm clothing. As the door was opening, Steve looked at Clint.

S: We had one mission, which has now become 2. Capture the scientist and find Natasha.

N: Find me?

They both looked to Natasha entering the jet.

Steve almost ran towards her, but stopped himself.

S: Are you okay?

N: Why would I not be?

S: You get lost yesterday.

N: Did I? Oh yes… I got distracted.

Steve started to get angry by the way Natasha acted. It seemed that nothing had happened.

S: You got yourself distracted?

N: Yes, I saw that everything was fine in the round, and I saw a turkey and thought I could capture 1 or 2 for us to eat you know, but while chasing, I got out of the route, it started a fog and I thought it was better to set up camp where I was.

S: Turkeys? You know we have supplies on board. Natasha!

N: Well, I didn't feel like eating these supplies. Sorry for hunting food for us.

C: Well, I am starving and one of these roasted turkeys will please me very fine. But wait, where are they?

N: I ate.

C: WHAT?

Natasha was really not bother. She knows Clint knows enough to know that nothing serious had happened. Steve... Well, what she remembers when she was taken by Ultron, he showed no concern. So he does not begin to pretend now.

Steve was extremely angry and disappointed.

S: We have a mission and you managed to jeopardize this, disappearing like that. You should have followed orders.

N: We have a mission and you lost focus on it because you wanted to. I didn't call rescue.

Steve was hurt.

S: So it's going to be like that, huh?

N: You chose who bring to that mission.

C: Guys, guys. Stop it. Focus.

S: Right. Clint let's get ready to go to the point that we lost yesterday.

N: It will not be necessary.

Steve and Clint looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

N: I spotted a possible hiding place. Do you see those mountains?

Natasha pointed out.

N: While seeking shelter, I noticed movement in those mountains.

S: How many men?

N: 2 guards at the entrance of a sort of a tunnel and I counted at least 20 entering that tunnel.

C: Armed?

Natasha nodded.

N: They were escorting a box, but I couldn't identify what it was.

Natasha took the notebook and began typing quickly.

N: I'm not sure what it is, I will check if some government agency has a base on this area.

Steve and Clint approached and waited Natasha end the search.

Natasha gasped to find out who this base was.

S: What? Did you found something?

Natasha looked at him.

N: It's SHIELD.

Clint took the notebook to look himself.

C: Yes, yes, yes… I recognize this place actually. You were not even in SHIELD yet, Natasha. This is one of the oldest foundations of SHIELD.

N: I've never been there, but I knew of it. The problem is that it should not be working.

S: Why?

N: SHIELD disabled the base 6 years ago. I was responsible for organizing the closure of this place.

S: HYDRA.

C: You're kind of obsessed with Hydra, Steve. Maybe Fury reopened it for some reason.

S: He would told Natasha.

Natasha lowered her eyes and looked thoughtful.

N: Clint's right. Steve, Fury could have hidden it from me, you know that.

Steve looked at her sympathetically.

C: There is only one way to know. Call Fury.

S: No, put me in touch with Maria Hill.

Clint and Natasha were surprised Steve wanted to talk to Hill. She was the best at hiding information.

S: Trust me.

Natasha activated one of the tablets and called to Hill. Hill took the call while driving.

H: Well, well. Barely completed 24 hours of a mission and you're already needing my help.

S: Good Morning, Hill.

H: Morning, Steve.

S: I need you to pass some information. Does SHIELD still retains the Alaska base?

Hill was surprised by the question, but soon concluded that they had found the base.

H: We have two bases in Alaska.

C: 2 ?

H: Yes, and you know that.

N: That makes no sense, you are talking about the underground warehouses that store technology and weapons of SHIELD and they are in the south of Alaska.

Hill stopped trying to understandi what were they talking about.

H: That's right, those are the ones I'm talking about but wait… Did you get lost? You should be at north

S: We are.

H: We have nothing at north. Well ... We had, but it is deactivated. You know that, Natasha, you helped me at the time.

N: Well, we did but it seems that you and Fury decided to reopen.

H: No, we didn't.

S: Hill, are you sure? This base does not belongs to SHIELD?

H: Yes, the base belongs to SHIELD but if it is enabled, it is not the SHIELD who is in there.

S: Thank you, Hill.

Steve ended the call.

S: HYDRA.

Clint rolled his eyes.

N: She's lying.

S: No, she's not.

N: You don't know that.

S: I do.

N: You could never know if she is lying.

S: I know she's not lying now.

N: Anybody can fool you, Steve, you believe in everybody.

S: Unfortunately that is true. I always believe in you, don't I?

Steve did not notice the seriousness of his words, until hear them coming out of his mouth. He regreted but he had already spoken.

Natasha was speechless because she didn't expect Steve to say something like that to her. Sincerely, Natasha was hurt. She was hurt and she knew he was right, she had deceived him several times, playfully and seriously too. She felt like crap every time she lied to him. He was a good person and a good leader. Above all, he was a great friend. So yes, it hurt to lie to Steve and hear him say that he knows she lies to him.

Natasha glared at him and moved away from him.

Steve wanted to follow her and apologize, but the truth is that he was already bored of her lies and he was tired of feeling jealous. Everything that was related to Natasha was already leaving him angry. Steve decided to be the leader of the mission. Actually he decided to be the Captain.

S: Grab your stuff. We leave in two minutes.

Clint watched the whole thing and didn't know what to say. It is like when your friend takes parental scolding in front of you and you're all embarrassed? That was Clint at that time. He saw that Cap was angry and only obeyed orders. He took his bow and arrows with his purse, put back and left the jet, waiting outside.

Natasha tested the devices of her uniform and took 3 more weapons and put them stuck in her body. She mounted on her bike and left the jet. Clint sat behind her.

Steve picked up the shield and put back in, climbed on his bike, left the jet already towards the mountains.

Natasha was annoyed that he didn't give any signal and accelerated until reach Steve's bike. She pointed out the direction to where they should follow and Steve followed.

Natasha stopped in the middle of a forest, yet far from the mountain.

S: Why did we stop?

Natasha took the helmet off and Clint got off the bike.

N: We can't go on with the bikes. It make too much noise. They will notice us.

Steve understood and left the bike there. They started running through the trees, until Natasha push Steve to the ground and Clint dropped to the floor as well.

S: WHAT THE HELL?

N: Shhh...

Natasha covered his mouth and looked to Clint.

Steve didn't understand anything.

Clint stretched his hand slowly until reaching an arrow and his bow.

There was a soldier dressed all in white with a spear, looking at their direction suspiciously. He hadn't seen the three on the ground but had heard noises.

Natasha looked at Clint and gestured for him to not shoot yet. Steve finally understood what was going on and removed Natasha's hand from his mouth.

Natasha and Steve looked around and there was no sign of anyone else but this soldier, so he must be just doing a round. If they shoot him, more would come looking for him and it will be a big disaster.

The soldier was very young and was shaking a little bit, he didn't approach more, he thought it was something of his imagination and decided to go back to the station.

Clint lowered the bow, relieved.

Natasha hadn't even been aware that she was still on top of Steve and Steve hadn't noticed also, so far...

N: I'm sorry.

Natasha said and looked to Steve's eyes. That moment seems to have lasted forever. Natasha just froze by looking into his eyes so close like that. She had never noticed all the details of Steve's gaze. His eyes gained different color in this light. It was gray and still shining. It seemed to have a whole constellation into those eyes. Gosh, all in that face matched perfectly with Rogers.

Natasha's heart was beating so fast, she thought Steve could hear her heart beating. It's not known how much time passed while Natasha admired Steve's face. It may have been minutes, such as milliseconds. It didn't matter. Natasha was completely disturbed for not disguising her reaction, she got up and cleaned her clothes.

S: It's okay.

Clint reached out to help Steve to get up. Clint missed that moment, because he was busy with his bow and arrows.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve: C'mon. Let's move!

All agreed and continued toward the tunnel entrance, this time more quietly. The more they approached the entrance, slower they moved, ensuring that they were not perceived by the agents.

A few minutes later, they stood at the foot of the mountain, they had to be separated because that area was not as dense as it was farther.

N: Remember Budapest?

C: What? You want to repeat it here?

S: What happened in Budapest?

Natasha and Clint looked at each other.

N: I want exactly the opposite of Budapest, but if it goes wrong, we will use the same solution.

C: Okay.

S: What the hell happened in Budapeste?

C: What do you mean? Everyone knows that story. Can you believe this guy?

Clint said with good humor.

N: Steve, you'd better stay here.

S: Not at all.

C: Natasha is right, we are spies and you a soldier. Let us do what we know best.

S: I'm in charge, we all go.

N: No, you stay.

S: We always go together and never had any problems.

N: Never? We Always got the opportunity get in and out, silently. You came with your metallic Frisbee and a war starts.

Natasha meant every word.

C: What Tasha is saying is that you make a lot of noise, Cap, even when you are walking... Believe me, it will be quicker and more effective this way.

Steve was reluctant but accepted the idea. Two against one, was too much for his head at the time.

S: If you don't come back in one hour, I'll do the things in my way.

N: Please, do it.

Clint and Natasha began walking away from Steve, looking for the next tree to hide. While Clint found his next tree, Natasha looked back and saw Steve staring at her. It was as if she should have told goodbye properly, but she would be gone one 1 hour and yet something bothered her. _Steve is a fool with these puppy eyes_ , Natasha thought. _Don't do that to me, Steve, I'll be back soon, I promise_ , Natasha comforted Steve in her mind. She gave a small smile, almost imperceptible to Steve and made her way to the entrance of the tunnel. Clint was right behind her.

Steve didn1t know what happened in Natasha's mind, but he felt a huge comfort to that Natasha's almost smile, he wasn't even sure she smiled. He knew he was relieved. _She does not need my protection, I need her protection_ , thought Steve.

Steve looked for a way to stay comfortable while waiting Nat and Clint finished the mission.

After 50 minutes Natasha and Clint disappeared, Steve heard noise of gunfire.

Steve ran as fast as possible, didn't bother to be seen, and he get noticed, it came a hail of bullets for him. The two keepers of the door, fired incessantly. Steve threw himself behind a tree and one of the bullets grazed down his arm. Not that it hadn't hurt, but the adrenaline was too much. He threw the shield and it snapped in the trees until reach the 2 guards.

Steve ran towards them, picked up his shield and leaned against the tunnel entrance, still hearing the noise of gunfire. Steve ran down the tunnel, which was covered with metal walls. It was a very modern base, the exterior did not match the interior.

As soon as he turned in one of the halls, he heard the sound of two guards running and instead of killing them now, he decided to follow them. They were probably running in the direction of the fighting and he was sure that the fight involved Clint and Natasha.

Steve was right, though when he get there, the amount of dead agents was impressive. Steve had no time to think how Clint and Nat managed to kill so many agents by themselves. He threw his shield on the arm of the agent who was about to shoot Clint.

C: Thanks, Cap! Isn't that Budapest all over again?

Steve looked at him blankly, he has no idea what happened in Budapest. Steve shook his head, trying to understand why he was still trying to understand Clint, they were probably messing with him.

When Steve realized, he wasthe target of Natasha. Natasha was pointing the Widow's Sting at him. Steve was unable to react, Natasha is full of surprises, but what is it now? Is she really angry at him? Is she kidding?

No... This deadly gaze of her... She's not kidding. Steve tried to calm her down.

S: Natasha ...

Natasha fired.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve closed his eyes at the sound of shooting. The pain he felt now reached such a way that he froze. Clint left the bow falling and prepared to run towards Steve, but he only put his hands on his knees and started laughing hysterically.

Natasha put her hands down and looked at all the drama of Steve Rogers. Steve hearing Clint's laugh, he realized he hadn't been shot. He looked back and saw a agent, with blood coming from his mouth, collapsed on the floor behind him.

S: I thought...

Natasha just looked at him. How could he think she had the courage to shoot him? And what reason would she have to?

C: I need the security footage, I need to show that to Tony.

And Clint was still laughing. Steve was breathless and still looking for Natasha.

S: You scared me.

Steve tried to remember that pain was such that he felt then. Besides the glancing shot of pain he took out there, the pain was internal. Disappointment pain of seeing Natasha shooting him.

N: I thought you would be more polite, anyway ... You're welcome.

S: You're welcome? You tried to kill me.

N: I saved your life.

S: You pointed your gun to me.

N: I pointed to the agent behind you.

Steve was still confused, he was just offended with himself for having thought that Natasha was going to shoot him. He was embarrassed.

S: Sorry... Thank You.

N: You would do the same for me.

Natasha smiled and shake hands with Steve.

S: You know I would.

They both smiled slightly. Steve looked around and saw that the base was almost completely destroyed.

S: Was for that, that I've been left behind?

C: Things got out of hand.

S: Did you at least found the scientist?

Natasha pointed to a guy in a coat lab layed on a computer with a huge hole in his back. Dead.

S: Fuck. Let's get out of this place then.

N: Language!

C: Yes, but we have a problem. Look at this.

Clint jumped into the central area where the computers were and removed the body of the scientist and pressed a few buttons.

One wall was easily opened, like a big window. There was a kind of capsule with a human figure inside.

Natasha and Steve approached.

S: She's alive. We have to take her out.

N: I think it is not a good idea.

Steve looked to Natasha.

N: We don't know for what reason she was kept there. It can be dangerous. Let's take her in the capsule.

S: We need something to carry the capsule to the jet.

While Steve and Natasha discussed a way to transport, Clint watched the woman inside the capsule beginning to move. She sat inside the capsule and pulled the wires connected on her body.

C: Guys!

Clint pointed to capsule.

Steve looked at the woman inside the capsule. She was scared and trying to assimilate what was happening. She started to get agitated, she punched the glass and she broke it with no effort. Once she was free, she understood that they were the bad guys that kidnapped her and she attacked Steve.

Natasha fired at her but the woman turned to Natasha and was undamaged. She flew towards Natasha.

Clint couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. She flies!

Once the woman approach to Natasha, she pointed her hands towards Natasha and a strong light took over the woman's hands.

C: She has fireworks in her hands! Nat, watch out!

Before the lightning strikes Natasha, Steve came in front of her with his shield. The lightning struck the shield and hit the ceiling, causing it to fall. A large piece of concrete fell on the mysterious woman. Clint ran towards her.

C: She's passed out, but is alive. We have to take her.

S: What? She attacked us

C: We have to take her with us. Trust me, Cap.

N: We need to move, this place is going down.

Another concrete block fell.

S: Help me pull her out of the rubble.

Natasha and Clint helped Steve. Steve took the lady in his arms and started running toward the exit along with Clint and Natasha, while all behind them collapsed.

They managed to leave the tunnel, ran through the woods to reach the bikes. Steve found a way of holding the woman in his body, he mounted on his bike and sped up the best he could. Clint and Natasha followed them.

Halfway still had some agents shooting at them, Natasha was driving while Clint was shooting back and protecting Steve too.

They managed to reach the jet.

Clint ran to the driver's seat and turned on the jet.

Steve and Natasha accommodated the woman on a stretcher and locked her in for security reasons.

The doors closed and Clint took off.

Natasha looked at Steve's arm.

N: You are hurt.

S: From glancing. It's nothing.

N: Let me take a look.

Natasha looked at the wound and she noticed there was a risk of infection.

N: I'll clean up and make a curative.

Steve put his hand over Natasha. Natasha looked at him.

S: There's no need, I'm fine.

N: Sh... This can infect. We have 5 hours of flying ahead. I'll clean it up.

Steve had been defeated as in all battles with Natasha. He put his arm outstretched on a table that Natasha pushed to him.

Natasha ripped the sleeve of Steve's uniform to leave the area around free. She took gauze, spent hydrogen peroxide and began to clean the wound and the skin around it.

Steve wasn't feeling pain anymore, he liked the attention that Natasha was addressing to him. He watched as she concentrated on preparing the needle to stitch the wound.

Before drilling into his skin, she looked at him.

N: It's just a little prick but I bet you won't feel anything.

S: The serum does not protect me from everything.

Natasha looked at Steve and smiled. She started stitching the wound and lightly bit her lip while doing the procedure.

Steve noticed and remembered how much he loves to watch Natasha biting her lip. It was very rare, but he watched every time she did. Deep down he felt envy of those teeth. He wanted his teeth and his tongue to touch those lips.

Natasha had a small cut on his lower lip.

S: My turn to give some stitch there.

Natasha didn't understand, because she didn't know her mouth was bleeding. When she understood what he meant, she also understood in the wrong way. Steve noticed that his words had double meaning.

S: I'm joking, you will not need stitches.

Natasha smiled with relief.

N: There you go.

S: Thank you, Doctor. How much cust the surgery?

N: Hmmm... I promise to think about a fare payment.

Natasha teased. Steve smiled. Finally everything was good between them again.

Natasha sat next to Steve and looked to the woman on the stretcher.

N: Who is she?

Steve looked at her.

S: I don't know.

C: Her name is Carol Susan Jane Danvers.

N: Carol Danvers from the Army? I thought she was gone, actually I thought she was dead.

C: Me too.

S: Who is she? Should I know?

N: Carol Danvers is one of the veterans of the US Army, very smart, she was sent on a secret mission of NASA and captured by aliens.

S: Aliens?

N: Yes... Thor is an alien, don't forget that.

S: I know, but it still sounds like news to me. So she is on our side?

N: Maybe, but who knows what kind of experiments were doing to her there.

It was not long until Carol began to regain consciousness again. She began to try to free herself again.

Steve approached the stretcher.

S: Miss Danvers, everything is fine. My name is Steve Rogers, we rescued you from that place.

Carol looked at him and some memories flashes passed on her head, she was trying to remember what happened and trying to gain some awareness of what was happening.

S: Miss Danvers, I need you to calm down. We tied you so you wouldn't get hurt. We know you were kidnapped and they hurted you, but I am on your side, I'm Captain America.

Something in Carol's eyes lightt up when he heard Steve announce who he was, but she was still reluctant.

S: I'll let you go and we'll talk and try to help you.

C: Ham... Cap, a word, please? Bad idea, bad idea.

N: Steve…

Steve ignored them both and moved closer, he put the shield on the floor and pressed a button that unlocks her. Carol flew and hit her head on the ceiling of the jet, she was scared and she flew to the side and hit one of the cabinets that opened and fell with all the things that were on it. Natasha thought she was attacking and prepared to shoot.

Steve grabbed the arm of Natasha.

Steve watched Carol. Carol calmed down and landed on the floor.

Carol: Captain, it's an honor to meet you.

Steve smiled.

S: There is no need for such formality.

Natasha and Clint were amazed with the whole scene.

C: I have two news for you, guys. The first is that we area been followed by 2 jets...

S: And the second?

C: I'll be a father again.

N: What?

C: I'll be a father again, yes, I will be the father of 4 children.

N: And you tell it now?

C: Well, I ...

S: Clint, open the door of the jet!

Clint did.

S: and Clint... Congratulations.

Steve picked up his shield and jumped out of the jet to the top of the enemy one. Natasha took a long-range weapon pointed it to the other plane and fired. The shoot was accurate, brought down the enemy plane.

Carol began to feel dizzy and fell to her knees still dominated by medication administered at the secret base.

When Natasha pointed the gun at the second jet and fired, the trigger locked. Natasha threw the gun away.

N: Shit!

Natasha took the Clint's bow and took one of the arrows that had stuck a thin steel cable. Long enough to reach the second jet. Natasha shot, causing the jet to be stuck on their jet.

Steve began to break the glass with his shield. Natasha put a kind of hook on the still cable and began to slide by it to get on the jet that Steve was.

Steve managed to break and hit the pilot and co-pilot.

Clint was surprised to see that an aircraft had just appeared on the monitor. How he could not see this coming? It wasn't on the radar.

Clint looked in the rearview mirror and gasped. He heard only one shot.

The other aircraft fired at Natasha, but not hit her. It hits the hook that held Natasha.

The aircraft retreated while the body of Natasha fell freely and slammed into the icy waters of Alaska seafood.


	9. Chapter 9

Clint and Steve shouted Natasha's name. Clint left the jet on autopilot and ran to the door of the jet, he looked Steve and shake his head like saying "don't".

Steve looked desperate, he put the shield in front of him and threw himself into the sea, he stretched his whole body until and hit the freezing water holding his shield.

Steve swam to the surface and Clint watched from above. The strange thing is that the body of Natasha wasn't anywhere.

Steve looked around for any sign of her and nothing. He looked up to Clint, who also didn't know why her body has not emerged.

Steve dived in the water and keep swimming and looking for Natasha, when he went up to breathe, he saw the motionless Natasha's body, tied to a hardware of some ancient vessel.

Steve went to get air and dove quickly to reach Natasha. He released her and brought her to the surface.

Clint turned to walk toward the pilot bank to rescue them when he almost was throwed out of the jet.

It was Carol Danvers who flied above Clint's head, she made a move and went down towards Steve and Natasha. She grabbed Steve by the arms that held Natasha tight.

She put them on the floor of the jet and Steve was shaking with cold. Clint ran to get blankets. He put one over Natasha and other covering Steve.

C: Let me put her on the stretcher.

Steve could not speak or release Natasha. Clint saw that Steve was petrified and he pulled Natasha from his arms. Steve grabbed Natasha harder.

C: Steve...

Steve looked Clint like a panther looks at anyone who tries to get close to their children. He would not free Natasha at all.

Carol touched Clint's arm.

Carol: We need more blankets.

Clint nodded and moved to get more blankets.

Clint approached Steve again.

C: Cap, I need to check her pulse.

Steve was shaking too much and just nodded, but didn't let her go. Clint checked Natasha's pulse, it was very weak but was still there.

C: Steve, it's better put her on the table...

Carol interrupted.

Carol: It's okay, Steve's body will level the body temperature of Natasha, but... Rogers, she's not breathing. I must revive her, okay?

Carol was comprehensive with Steve. Steve didn't answer. He laid the body of Natasha on the floor and held her icy hands. Carol started doing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on Natasha and managed to bring her back. Natasha spat water that was suffocating her and coughed a lot.

Steve hugged her again and pressed his face against her. Natasha revived but she was very tired and soon fell asleep.

Carol ran her hand on the back of Steve.

Carol: She will be all right.

Clint put more blankets over the two and returned to the driver's seat and called to Avengers base.

Tony answered the call.

T: Hey Hawkeye. Why that face?

C: It's Natasha.

T: Um, okay. I'll call Dr. Cho.

Clint thanked him and hung up. He activated a way to the jet travel much faster than the usual. Instead of five hours of travel, they would take two hours to the base.

Throughout the trip, Steve held Natasha in his arms, his heart wasn't decelerating. The only thought in his mind was that he almost lost Natasha and he never felt a fear like this before. Steve held her stronger with the memory of her fall. Her face was in his neck, he felt her breath touching his skin and it comforted him, it brought sure she was alive and that she would be fine.

Natasha occasionally woke up, but didn't open her eyes, she was very weak, she went back to sleep because she heard the heartbeat of Steve. She didn't care about anything else, she knew she would be safe in those arms.

Carol spent time observing them both, to see if either of them would go into a thermal shock.

She noticed that the jet began preparing to land, she sat next to Clint and tightened her belts.

Clint landed and there was already a stretcher and an ambulance waiting for Natasha.

Tony and Dr. Cho protected themselves from the wind generated by the turbines and ran to the door of the jet when it finally landed on the floor.

Carol: Steve, we're here. We need get her to the hospital.

C: It's ok, we have the best doctors here.

Steve was still, he didn't shake anymore. Carol touched his back and explained they needed to leave the jet and that everything would be fine. Steve stood with Natasha in his arms and walked with her out of the jet, followed by Clint and Carol Danvers.

Dr. Cho: Leave her here with me.

Steve ignored everybody and continued carrying Natasha to the Avengers Medical Center. Nobody understood anything except Clint and Carol.

C: Let him take her. Lets go.

Dr. Cho consented and followed them to one of the treatment rooms. Steve sat down on a bench with Natasha in his arms. Dr. Cho didn't understand Steve's behavior.

Dr. Cho: I need to examine her. Put her on the stretcher.

Tony watched the scene without understanding also outside the room. Clint approached Dr. Cho.

Clint: Cho, let him hold her. He will let you examine her.

Dr. Cho was still confused but understood what Clint meant. She checked Natasha's pulse and temperature. She took a medication and applied in Natasha's vein.

Dr. Cho: Your turn, Captain.

S: I'm fine.

Dr. Cho: The standard procedure is to examine, please.

S: I'm fine, take care of Natasha. Will she be fine?

Dr. Cho nodded.

Dr. Cho: Yes, but she needs to rest. No missions or training for 3 days.

Dr. Cho walked out the room and Clint stood looking to that 2 cursed souls. Once Cho left the room she saw Bruce Banner running towards the room, she looked at Steve and Natasha and sensed that it would led to trouble.

Dr. Cho: Clint, can you come here a minute?

Clint went to the door and seen Bruce almost reaching the room. He ran inside, closed the curtains and closed the door by the time Bruce was about to enter.

B: What are you doing? Is she here? What happened?

Dr. Cho: She has been medicated, Dr. Banner, I took care of everything. She needs rest.

B: I know, but I want to see her.

C: She's very tired, Dr. Cho doped her and you know how Natasha is, let her sleep, tomorrow you talk to her…

B: I won't wake her up.

Dr. Cho: You're her boyfriend, right? You will end up creating distraction, you will be nervous and will make her nervous too. I want she to rest. Come back tomorrow morning for a visit.

Bruce was defeated and desolate. Bruce knows the responsibility of Dr. Cho, she is better than him in these medical issues, then he relaxed and decided he should return the next day. He walked away from the hallway, along with the others and Tony still wondered what the hell is going on.

As the night come, Steve got rid of his covers. He ran his thumb across her face and kissed her forehead gently. When he pulled the lips from her forehead and looked at her, Natasha was beginning to awake.

Natasha blinked slowly a few times until she really wake up. She was a little dizzy and disoriented until her eyes cross with Steve's. That look she would recognize in anywhere. Natasha felt like her heart was getting pressed and her breathing began to accelerate, her mind was empty, any thought she was trying to pull, escaped.

Steve looked at her in a way she felt completely naked, she has never been disarmed like that in her life. Her lips parted to try to say something, although no words came out. How can he make her feel like that? _That is not allowed_ , she cursed him for breaking into her soul like that, how dare he.

Steve looked at her with so much love in his eyes, he said nothing, but his eyes screamed that he was afraid of losing her, that he cares abou her too much, that he would never leave her, that he wanted her completely, that he wanted to be part of her. Steve noticed a tear that rolled by Natasha's face, he kissed that tear with all love and it causes to more tears roll from Natasha.

She didn't know why she began to cry. The love that Steve was giving to her now, she never felt from anyone, she felt bad, she didn't deserve that love.

Steve tried to contain her tears, running his fingers lightly over her face, he spread several soft kisses across her face. He took a more lingering kiss on her eye and then in the temple, right next to her ear.

S: Why are you crying?

He whispered in her ear.

Natasha didn't answer, but stopped crying, Steve's voice in her ear was the fatal hit for her. Natasha looked up and made her face slide through Steve's lips until they found her lips.

That kiss... Why it took so long to feel like that? The way his tongue caressed her tongue, was like he was playing the sweetest song inside her mouth, she felt chill, she got breathless, she put her hand on his neck and scratched hard when he invaded further her mouth.

 _This is not allowed, this is not allowed_ , that's what she thought.

They kissed over an hour, Steve was with neck and back bruised caused by Nat's nails. Steve lifted her in his arms and walked to the strecther. He laid her on it, and turned to see the other, since he would spend the night taking care of her, he need a place to lie down.

Before he could took a step away, Natasha grabbed his arm.

N: Please.

S: I'm not leaving, I'll prepare this strech...

Natasha interrupted.

N: Will you stay with me?

Steve had just said he would, he was just put a blanket on the other stretcher so he could be next to her. Steve took a time, but he finally realized what she meant by "Stay with me"

Steve lifted Natasha's blanket and he lay beside her, Natasha embraced Steve's waist and laid her head on his chest. She needed to hear his heart again.

 _This is not allowed_.


	10. Chapter 10

Usually Natasha takes a lot of time trying to sleep, but by exhaustion, by medication and especially by being embraced with Steve, she fell asleep easily. In fact, she doesn't remember the last time she slept so well. Her dreams have always turned into nightmares, but not this time.

Steve couldn't sleep, just doze. He was fine, he was feeling good, he was great actually, he was where he wanted to be. Steve just couldn't risk sleep and miss her. He didn't want to miss a second without looking at her, he always watched her, he did everything to go unnoticed by her or anyone else.

Steve risked caress her hair, he barely breath, he was afraid to wake her or make her uncomfortable. Slowly he pulled back his face, just enough to see her face, that was now leaning on his shoulder. God, how beautiful she is. Her beauty is dangerous, it could start a war if she wanted to, she could make a man insane.

Steve knew he had fallen on her spiderweb, he just did not want to get stuck in it. You all know what happened to those who got caught in the web of black widow...

All hours in that room seemed to be minutes. The time had flown. It was not fair to them.

Steve began to come to his sense and he think how it would be when Natasha wake up. That kiss, all these moments. They will be apart again? What does she feel about him? Was he a coward and took advantage of her weakness, she is medicated. What about if she doesn't remember? What about if she hated me for this?

Steve sighed and pushed those thoughts away. Not long after, he heard tapping on the door. Well, they forgot, but they were not alone at the base of the Avengers.

Clint was outside, he woke very early, the sun didn't even came out yet.

C: Natasha? Steve?

He whispered. He had locked the door last night, he opened it and walked in the room with his eyes closed.

C: God please, be dressed, be dressed. Please.

Steve smiled.

S: We are.

C: Thank God

Clint closed the door and locked it again.

C: Ham ... you two...?

S: N-no, no. Of course not. I was just taking care of her.

C: Yeah and how is she?

S: I think she's fine. Much better than yesterday, tho.

C: Are you good now?

S: Yes, I am and I'm sorry for my reaction.

C: Cap ... I don't want to ruin things for you but... You gotta go. Narrowly Bruce enters here yesterday and takes you cuddling that with Natasha.

Steve thought Clint had seen the kiss and he got all disconcerted.

S: Ham... I... Natasha, she... We... The kiss… we were not thinking.

Clint's eyes jumped.

C: Kiss? You kissed? So you and her, you know?

S: No, Hawkeye, no, it was just a kiss and it was my fault.

C: Cap, me more than anyone want both of you happy, I think you would make a lovely couple. Natasha is my best friend and I don't think there is a man in this world goog enough for her, but you are the one who gets closer. The problem is that you two have forgotten that there is a guy who has a relationship with Natasha. A guy with glasses, very smart, that when get nervous, turns green? Remember him?

When Steve heard about Bruce, his world colapsed. He was feeling a lot of things. He had just won Natasha's kiss that seemed to come with her heart together and then he remembered that Natasha is with Bruce. He kissed Natasha. She kissed him. What about now? He had no regret of the kiss, he would kiss her forever if he could, but Steve is honest and an honorable man. Kissing a woman who is comitted is wrong. Betray a friend is wrong.

S: I know, I wasn't thinking at the time.

C: I know, and I understand that and I'm truly sorry, Steve.

Steve got up from the stretcher without waking Natasha. He looked at her and touched her hands. He was sad and ashamed, he went to the door, when Clint went toward him and handed the room key.

C: Cap, I just want you to know that I'm rooting for you.

Steve could barely make a grateful smile and he left the room, he went straight to his room. Steve didn't notice, but at the moment he left the room and stepped into the hallway, someone else was there in that hallway too. Sharon.

Sharon smiled when she saw Steve and she would call him but she noted from where he was coming. _What Steve was doing in the room that Natasha was hospitalized at that hour?_ She wondered. Sharon felt something wrong and decided to check the room, when she opened the door she saw Clint.

C: Hey, 13!

Sharon: Clint... Oh.

Sharon was surprised and relieved. If Clint was there along with Steve, so she had nothing to be worried about, and Natasha were hurt and she works with Steve so it is perfectly normal Steve to be worried with her, it was just a visit. _Steve is so concerned with others_ , Sharon thought, feeling proud of Steve.

Sharon: Is she better?

C: Yeah, yeah. Just need to rest.

Sharon: Well, good lucky with that.

C: I know.

Someone came up behind Sharon and she got a fright and turned.

Sharon: Oh, Dr. Banner.

B: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

Sharon: It's all right, I need to go. Let's go, Clint.

Clint looked Sharon without understanding her. Sharon indicated Banner with her head, then she looked at Natasha. Clint got it.

C: Oh yeah! Yes, I also need to go. See you later, buddy.

Bruce came in and Clint left the room with Sharon.

Bruce leaned against the door, pulled out a chair and sat beside Natasha's stretcher. He was quiet, waiting for her to wake up, but she was sleeping deep.

When the day finally cleared, he touched the hand of Natasha. Natasha felt and smiled, she slowly stretched and opened her eyes and saw Bruce staring at her. Natasha couldn't disguise, her smile went out, and then she tried to force one again.

Bruce clearly noted.

B: You was hoping it was somebody else?

N: N-no. No, it's that I was dreaming and you scared me.

B: All right, I know I'm not handsome like Steve Rogers, but...

Bruce said it jokingly, to compare beauties, but Natasha looked as if she had been discovered, she almost panicked.

N: What? What do you mean?

B: Nothing, it's a joke. I'm just kidding...

N: Oh. Sorry, I think I'm still dizzy.

B: How are you feeling?

N: Good.

B: Um… Dr. Cho said you have to rest for three days at least.

N: Oh she wish!

Bruce smiled and Natasha threw her head against the pillow, she was super frustrated. She thought she would wake up to see Steve. That medication was that really strong? It made her hallucinate that she was with Steve? No, she could feel his lips yet on her mouth. She kissed him, she is sure. Natasha put her fingers on her lips and delineated as she smiled.

B: That dream was really good, huh?

Natasha was taken from her memories. She couldn't help not smile at Bruce, it was very clear that she could no longer have a healthy relationship with him.

B: I think that's it, right?

Natasha just looked at him.

B: I've felt it wouldn't work. A guy like me, a woman like you. Where was this going, anyway?

Bruce said with a sad and resigned look.

Natasha couldn't deceive him, but she liked him a lot. She believes she was really in love with Bruce, but he was not the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, wanting to stop working and living a normal life. She was so sorry because she didn't want to lose a friend, Bruce was a good friend, good listener and had a lot of experience to share. She felt bad for kissing Steve again while she was still "committed" with Bruce. He didn't deserve such treatment. Natasha felt bad, very much and her heart sank at the thought of she hearting Steve the same way one day. She would never forgive herself.

N: Sorry.

B: No, honey, no… Do not apologize. We knew it wouldn't work. You've never been entirely with me.

Bruce stood up and kissed the forehead of Natasha.

B: You are an extraordinary woman. Never go with anyone who does not think that you are that or more.

Natasha smiled and nodded.

Bruce left the room. The romantic relationship of Bruce and Natasha is over.


	11. Chapter 11

Clint said goodbye to Sharon and went to Steve's room. Clint knocked and waited.

Steve was leaving the bathroom, he was in shorts and he had a towel hanging around his neck, he wiped his hair with the towel as he opened the door.

S: Barton. What happened? Is it something with Natasha?

C: No, no, she's alright. I need to talk to you about something else if you don't mind.

S: Of course not, get in.

Steve pointed to the chair.

S: Please.

C: Thanks.

Clint sat and Steve sat on the bed.

S: So, how can I help you?

C: Cap, as you know my wife is pregnant again, you know for a woman this is very delicate and I couldn't be present when she was pregnant of Nathaniel, I don't want to miss that. In addition, I was wondering if I can go home, things seem to be under control now but I come if you have any emergency.

Steve smiled remembering the children of Barton.

S: You can go with one condition. Bring Laura's cookies when you return.

C: Of course.

S: I'm serious, the last time she sent, these cookies never made here.

C: Ham? Did she sent cookies? Wow that's strange. I must have lost in the way, you know.

Clint evaded. Steve laughed and stood up. Steve reached out to Clint.

Clint stood up and firmly shook hands with Steve and gave him a hug followed by 2 pats on his back.

S: Congratulations, Clint. Have a good trip.

C: Thank you. I will.

When finished saying goodbye, Clint returned to Natasha's room, he thought Bruce would be there, but Natasha was alone, sitting on the stretcher. Even with the door open, he knocked the door.

C: Hey.

Natasha smiled at Clint. Clint hugged her and sat on the edge of the stretcher.

C: How are you feeling?

N: Fine.

C: Lying to me? What happened?

Natasha looked down and played with her fingers. She sighed and looked at Clint again.

N: Bruce.

C: What about him?

N: It's over.

C: Is it over? Why?

N: It doesn't matter, don't make questions, please. It's ended. I just...

C: You what?

Natasha didn't answer. Clint decided to guess.

C: Steve?

Natasha shook her head saying no.

N: I don't know what to do.

C: Well, what was in the way of you two getting together is out now, you can get together. That is what you want, right?

N: No. What are you talking about?

C: Is it not what you want?

N: Ham no, I don't know. I never thought about him that way.

C: No?

N: No, it started recently but I never took it seriously, but a couple of weeks ago something has changed between me and Bruce and between me and Steve. But I wasn't in love with Steve while dating Bruce, if it is that, what you're insinuating. How could you think that?

C: So, are you in love with Steve?

N: My God, Clint. No! I can't and I will not think about that now.

C: Look, I really don't know what you feel for Steve, I also never understood your romance with Bruce. I don't think you were using him on purpose...

Natasha felt very offended because she was already feeling guilty enough for kissing Steve, being with Bruce yet.

N: I didn't use Bruce, I really liked him. It turns out I'm not the right woman for him or for anyone.

C: Stop saying that, Natasha. I hate when you despise yourself.

N: I hurt people. You know, I hurt you once.

C: Yes, and I overcame it, and if it weren't for you, I never would have met the woman of my life, I would not have my beautiful children and I wouldn't be waiting for another.

N: I know and God, Clint, condom has a specific use, you know?

Clint laughed.

C: Well I won't insist on this, but you must have noticed how much Steve is in love with you.

N: No, he is not! Why are you saying that?

C: Yeah, you don't want to hear this now, you can ignore it, but you know the truth. Deep down you know.

N: No... I can't hurt him.

C: Stop thinking like that. Oh, wait.

Clint checked his watch.

Dr. Cho entered the room, along with an assistant carrying a tray with breakfast.

C: My God, I have to go. Be safe.

N: I think that will be good for everybody if this time born a little Natasha.

Clint laughed.

N: I mean it, better Laura not disappoint me this time.

Clint ran away from the room and came back runnind again. Clint looked the tray and saw a slice of chocolate cake.

C: Hammm ... Are you gonna eat that?

Dr. Cho looked piss at Clint.

Dr. Cho: There's more of that in the cafeteria, you know? That's for the sick people.

Natasha just laughed and allowed Clint to eat her cake, though he has already picked up and stuffed in his mouth. He picked up an apple and ran again.

Dr. Cho: Well, I'll have to pick up more in the pantry. Please take an apple and a slice of cake in the pantry.

Dr. Cho ordered to her assistant.

N: No, no. Don't need. I'm not hungry.

Dr. Cho: You need to eat, you weren't in the serum.

N: I'll pass.

Dr. Cho: Well then you going to be in serum.

N: If I were you, I wouldn't even try come near me.

Dr. Cho was frightened and took a scare with a guy at the door.

Fury: Romanoff. I'm sure you were only joking.

Natasha looked surprised at Nick Fury, she didn't expect to see him.

Fury: Romanoff will take breakfast and she was joking, Dr. Cho. You can leave it there, she will eat now.

Dr. Cho and her assistant left the room.

Fury: What was that, Romanoff?

N: If you came to ask for the data from the another mission, I don't have yet.

F: I came to know how you are.

Natasha laughed with a mocking tone.

F: I care about you, no matter that you think otherwise, but you look well. If you will not eat that...

Fury took the plate with eggs and began to eat.

N: Why are you here?

F: I told you why.

Fury put the plate back on the table.

F: I would call Barton but his wife needs him at home. Another child on the way...

N: I know. So you have a mission for me.

F: Yes, but I wanted to make sure you weren't that bad. Are you in pain? Did you broke something?

Natasha was in pain, but hadn't broken anything. She didn't want Fury to replace her

N: I'm fine.

F: Good.

N: Is Hill joining me?

F: Oh no, Stark need her services, she is very busy. You will have another company.

N: Who?

Fury just smiled, took the juice and left the room.

Natasha got up and went her room to shower and change clothes.

To get to her room, she have to pass by the hallway of Steve's. When she arrives at his door, she stops and stares to the door. She wanted to see him, but didn't want to talk to him, it would be very strange with all that happened.

Natasha wondered what he was doing now, she saw that the light was on, so he was awake, definitely. Natasha closed her eyes and bit her lower lip hard, she went to the door and reached out to knock on his door, but she stopped herself. What would she tell him?

She headed for the stairs to her room.

Steve was sitting on his bed, drawing. Instinctively began to think of Natasha again, he didn't know she was right outside his room. He looked thoughtfully to the door. He was surprised to notice shadows moving under the door, but he wasn't sure. He approached the door at that moment, turned the knob and opened the door slowly.

There was no one there, he looked to the stairs and only heard footsteps of someone but didn't know who it was. The first person who came in his head, was Natasha but Natasha was hospitalized, it couldn't be her. He closed the door again.

...

Natasha regretted of getting up from the stretcher. One thing is to feel her aching body while lying down, another is walking around. The pain was excruciating. She opened the drawer and took a painkiller and a muscle relaxant. She took off her clothes and left it on the bedroom floor, she went into the bathroom and looked the bathtub. No way. Bathtub not. She went to the shower stall and the hot water helped ease the pain.

Once finished bathing, she placed another leather overalls and called Fury.

N: Fury, should I go to SHIELD?

F: No, the girls went to get you. They are in the garden waiting for you.

Natasha frowned and hung up. Girls? What girls? Natasha thought as she headed for the front yard. There was a plane of SHIELD there.

Once Natasha got on the plane, she had a surprise.

N: Bobbi?

Bobbi Morse: Natasha. How long!

Bobbi hugged Natasha and pushed her inside the plane, because Natasha was still on the door, shocked.

N: Bobbi, what are you doing here? Who are these?

J: Hi, I'm Jemma. It's an honor to meet you.

Jemma walked over and shook the hand of Natasha, she was amazed to know the Black Widow.

J: My God, you really are beautiful. They always said you are, and I had seen the photos, but personally, you're even more, my God. Was that weird? I'm sorry, I do not want to make you uncomfortable, Am I talking too much? I am, right, okay.

Natasha and Bobbi looked Jemma, confused.

B: Ham Natasha... this is...

N: Skye.

Skye smiled embarrassed and surprised.

S: You know who I am?

N: I Do. I heard about you.

Skye: I didn't expect.

Hunter: Oh, I bet you heard about me as well.

Natasha looked at the guy with an accent, sitting in the co-pilot.

N: I'm sorry, I don't think so.

H: Nick Fury never told about me? Not even Coulson?

Natasha made negative with her head. In fact, she knew who he was, and she knew that he full of himself, so she pretended not to know anything about him.

N: Where is May?

A man appeared behind Natasha.

M: She is helping Coulson.

Natasha turned to see the man, smiled and hugged him.

N: Mack!

M: Hey, how are you?

N: Good.

M: Where is Clint?

N: Secret mission.

Bobbi: Okay, okay, guys. All seated, let's fly.

Bobbi went to the pilot's seat and turned on the engines of the plane.

Jemma was still standing, looking out.

Bobbi: Jemma?

Jemma: Where is Fitz?

Skye: Didn't he come down from the plane?

M: The orders were clear, no one off the plane. Look at him there.

Jemma ran to Fitz.

J: Fitz, what are you doing? We can't be seen here.

F: I know, I know, but look at that.

J: What?

Jemma looked at the base of the Avengers without understanding.

J: I see nothing.

F: Force field, Jemma. It must be a Stark thing. Brilliant.

J: Oh, I see now. Impressive, very impressive.

Mack yelled them from inside the plane, impatiently. They ran back inside the plane. As they entered the gates closed behind them.

Natasha looked at Fitz. _Now they bring children to work on SHIELD_ , Natasha thought. _He's cute,_ she completed the thought. Natasha decided to flirt with Fitz, to see him blush. She gave a seductive gaze to him.

N: Fitz, right?

Fitz opened his mouth, but no words came out.

N: I heard about you.

H: Heard about Fitz? Fitz and not heard about me. Huh.

Hunter was outraged. In fact, Natasha only heard a few things about Fitz.

Fitz closed his eyes, trying to force say something. Jemma looked at him.

J: Fitz, don't be rude.

Fitz looked Jemma.

F: S-s-so-so-sorry.

Everyone started laughing at the sudden stuttering of Fitz. Bobbi looked at Natasha.

Bobbi: Natasha, don't be bitch.

Natasha just smirked.

Bobbi took off with the plane.

From his bedroom window, Steve saw the plane and those two unknown figures looking at Avengers base. Fitz and Jemma. Steve didn't understand what they were doing there, he concluded that Fury and Hill came to talk to Tony and brought them SHIELD interns together, they were very young.

Steve just saw someone with red hair inside the plane.

S: Natasha?

Steve spoke softly to himself and wondered what the hell she was doing on that plane, when she should be resting. He prepared to chase her, but he heard the noise of the plane taking off.


	12. Chapter 12

Clint was very happy to be on the way home. He was still eating the apple that he stole from Natasha, while piloting. He activated the silent flight, to not warn his wife he was going home, he likes to make surprises for her and the children. The brightness in their eyes is unmatched when they are taken by surprise.

Upon landing in the field of his farm, he opened the overhead compartment and took three gifts, before leaving the plane, he looked around to make sure no one had seen him arrive.

He went back to the house where Laura always plant flowers and gathered the best he find.

A small figure with braids was dancing in the room and decided to go to window and saw her father picking flowers. She watched him.

Clint heard her sound and looked up.

C: Hi sweetie. Shhh

Clint indicated her to stay quietly and she consented.

Lila: Did you brought something for me?

Those eyes of the little Lila Barton. Clint was a lovely father.

C: Do you think I would forget my little dancer?

Lila smiled.

C: Now go inside and don't tell that I'm here.

Lila ran to the living room, screaming.

Lila: Mommy, Mommy, Daddy is here, but told me to not say it.

Clint frowned, took his things and went into the house. Nathaniel walking holding the couch to keep from falling. Clint almost had an heart attack to see his son walking.

C: My God, Nate. You learned to walk. How about trying to walk to daddy?

Clint stretched his arms to him. Nathaniel or Nate, like Clint used to call him, grinned and pointed Clint.

Nate: Dadda.

C: Yeah, big boy. It's Dad. Come here.

Nate took two steps towards Clint and fell sitting, Laura arrived soon after.

Laura: He can only walking holding on things.

Clint stood up and looked at his wife.

C: But baby, he just walk, it was very fast, but he was coming for me.

Nate started to cry, Laura picked him up and walked to Clint to kiss him.

Laura: I missed you.

C: Me too, my love.

Clint took Nate from Laura.

C: What's wrong, buddy? Stop crying, it's okay now, it's okay.

Lila ran around her father.

L: My gift, my gift.

C: Oh yeah! I almost forgot.

Clint gave Lila her gift and she was super excited with her new doll.

Clint took Cooper's gift but he was not spotted anywhere.

C: Honey, where's Cooper?

L: Um, I think in his room.

C: In his room? Doing what?

L: I think using his computer.

Before Clint start to complain, Laura kissed his cheeks a lot. Their deal was that children would only have contact with technology when grown.

L: Honey, calm down, you have to understand. He's the only one without a phone is his class and he didn't have a notebook at home. This age he is now, is very complicated. You're not at home to deal with his crisis.

C: Crisis?

L: Teen Crisis. He don't want to do anything, everything is my fault or yours. He hates the farm, hate his brothers and you know...

C: Oh honey, this is all my fault. You did what you thought it was right. But he didn't even came down to see me, he always come.

L: It would help you two talk.

C: I'll spend more time at home, baby. Hold him and this for a minute.

Laura took Nate and the roses that Clint reaped.

L: You stole my roses?

C: No, no, I took them for you.

L: Clint you don't know nothing about gardening, I told you to not mess with it.

C: Love, love. Never mind, you can thank me later.

Clint ran up the stairs.

L: I'm not thanking you ...

Laura rolled her eyes because Clint was already gone.

Clint knocked on Cooper's door.

Cooper: Go away.

Clint entered the room.

C: Hey champ. Aren't you going to greet your dad?

Cooper: Whatever.

C: Whatever?

Clint sat next to his son.

C: Cooper, I know I spent a lot of time out.

Cooper: You're never here!

C: I know, I have a job.

Cooper: Yeah, you're an Avenger but I just wanted my father. You promised you would be here for my birthday.

C: Cooper, you are right, I've been busy with the world and let go of what was most important in my life. You, your brothers and your mother. I just couldn't let the world be destroyed, we wouldn't have the avengers, nor our farm, nor your mother or me. I'm sorry I missed your birthday. I can't promise never to lose it again, but I promise that I will make everything to not let that happen again.

Cooper: Is Natasha here?

Clint strange the question, because the only one who was always interested to see Natasha was Lila.

C: No, she is busy.

Cooper: She is with that doctor, right?

C: No, no, they are no longer together.

Clint noticed a small smile on Cooper's face and he was also blush.

C: You don't think she's too old for you, boy?

Cooper: What? Dad!

C: Natasha is old enough to be your mother, boy. You have to fantasize girls of your age. How's the name of that girl that always stares at you?

Cooper: Father, no, oh my God. She is weird.

C: I'll tell you a secret. The weird girls are the best people ever. They never bore you. Trust me.

Cooper: So mom is weird.

Clint stood and patted his neck.

C: Manners.

Clint went to his room and decided to take a shower. He leave the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw Laura near the bed. She looked to him in a seductive way.

C: Baby...

Laura approached, putting her arms around Clint's neck and spread kisses across his face until it reaches his lips.

C: Ham... baby ...

L: Shhhh...

Laura continued teasing Clint until he hold her hands.

C: Honey, what you're doing? You are pregnant.

L: So what?

C: Honey, there's a baby, there's a baby inside you.

L: Clint!

C: I can't, I don't want to hurt the baby.

L: You won't. God, Clint, my belly is not even appearing, you always do that and I always say it's okay. Please, I'm pregnant and I have desires.

C: Oh yeah? And what do you want to eat? I'll do or buy for you.

Laura locked the door and put the key inside her bra.

Clint wasn't even blinking, he hadn't noticed how much he was already turned on. He satisfied his wife's desires.

...

Meanwhile, Steve wears his clothes and goes to the meeting room where he find Hill, Tony and Pepper. He almost breaks the door to open it.

S: Where did she go?

Tony and Hill looked at each other, confused.

T: Who, Dorito?

S: Natasha. Where is she?

T: Natasha? She is hospitalized and...

Tony reflected for a moment about the scene of Steve carrying and refusing to let her alone.

H: She must be in her room.

S: You know very well that she is not! Where?

T: Hey, hey, you're very exalted. Has Banner seen all your concern with his girlfriend?

Steve looked at him awkwardly.

Pepper: Tony!

Tony realized he shouldn't talk about Natasha and Banner, especially in front of Hill. Now he knows that Steve have feelings for Natasha. Hill is not stupid, so she noticed.

H: Natasha is on a mission of SHIELD, Captain. Do you have a problem with that?

S: She should be resting.

H: Well Cap, she was feeling better, she decided to go. What I don't understand is what you have to do with it?

Steve didn't know what to say.

P: Actually, I needed the opinion of Steve and Natasha on the new project that will be built for training and our meeting was scheduled for today, and I completely forgot, right, Steve?

Pepper invented at the time she realized that Steve was feeling cornered. Steve thanked her only with the way he looked ate her. He nodded. Hill didn't take the bait, but decided not to pursue the matter.

P: Well, without Natasha it's better postpone the meeting. The two leaders have to be present.

Pepper smiled at Steve. Steve agreed again and left the room.

Steve didn't know how he would get data from Natasha's mission. Hill wouldn't inform and Barton was out. He would have to wait her return. He kept thinking about her and why she left him behind? She could at least have warned.

The last night was incredible, Natasha belonged to him, and the next day she disappears without talking. _Rogers, you fell again,_ Steve thought. _Not this time_ , Steve finished his thought.

While Steve walked the halls, he crossed with Carol Danvers.

Carol: Captain.

S: Miss Danvers, please call me Steve.

C: So call me Carol.

Steve smiled.

S: Okay, Carol. I'm sorry I barely had time to prepare a place for you to stay. I hope you have been well treated.

C: Yes, sir. Tony and Clint helped me.

S: I have to report to the American army your rescue, they must miss your services.

C: I bet they do, sir, but I was wondering if I can stay here with the avengers.

S: Here? You want to be an Avenger?

C: Yes, I can help, I admire what you are doing and I joined the army for the same purpose of you. Protect american citizens.

S: We don't only protect americans, Danvers. I mean, Carol.

C: Yes, I know and that's why I want to join you.

Steve looked at her thoughtfully.

S: Well we could use someone with your skills, it will be very helpful in our team.

C: So is that a yes?

S: Let's get an Avenger room for you.

C: Thank you, Captain, thank you.

Carol jumped on Steve and hug him. Steve was embarrassed because he didn't expect that, but he smiled. Carol had something that made him feel good and no, it was nothing romantic, but fraternal. When he rescued her, he automatically felt responsible for her, like an older brother. Carol felt the same way with Steve.

The person who witnessed this moment Carol x Steve, was Sharon, who thought it was romantic got really upset. She turned to leave, but Steve saw her.

S: Sharon!

Sharon turned and waited for Steve.

Sharon: Rogers.

Steve was surprised she called him Rogers, but he didn't care, he can't read women.

S: I wanted to apologize for coming back and not talked to you.

Sharon: Is that all? OK, bye.

Sharon was turning, but Steve held her arm.

S: Hey, sorry. I didn't want to disappoint you.

Sharon: Who was that?

S: Who?

Sharon: That woman you rescued and was grabbing you.

S: Carol? She didn't grab me, she just gave me a hug. She wants to be an avenger.

Sharon: Oh and it is you who will make her into one?

Steve now noticed the aggressiveness of Sharon.

S: She just arrived, she spent a long time as a prisoner, suffering experiments and all you care is if I am going to make her an avenger?

Sharon felt bad with herself.

Sharon: Sorry.

S: All right.

Sharon: Steve?

Steve looked at her.

Sharon: What about our date?

S: Date? Oh the coffee ... Well, at this time it's closed. But we can have dinner.

Sharon: Great. I'm ready in 10.

Steve sighed as Sharon disappeared to get ready. No, he didn't want to go out today, he wanted to go after Natasha, but Natasha didn't care to leave him behind. For Steve, Natasha and Bruce are still dating. Steve reasoned that he must suppress any feeling or thought about Natasha. So yes, he will on a date with Sharon and he will try to enjoy the night. It can't be that bad.


	13. Chapter 13

On the plane of SHIELD, they flew over the sea, it was night already. Bobbi set the plane on autopilot mode.

 **B: Ok, everybody get your equipment.**

Natasha watched all of them putting parachute on their back and went to Bobbi.

 **N: What we have to do exactly?**

 **B: There's this bunker with information about what we call Inhumans, you have heard about it and SHIELD need to collect it and keep safe.**

Natasha took one parachute and looked Skye, she turned her attention to Bobbi again.

 **N: Why do you need me here?**

 **B: Our team is very good, but we're not stealing from anyone.**

 **N: Who?**

 **B: Pentagon. It's not like they aren't able to protect the information, but they are more military than strategists, you know**

 **N: Oh.**

 **B: We'll secure the perimeter, as you drive up to this room.**

Bobbi delivers the floor plan of the bunker for Natasha.

 **B: We need to break the security code and safes.**

 **Jemma: Here, take this. It's encoded to open the first door, the rest you will have to use your skills, good lucky**

Natasha took the badge from Jemma.

 **N: No problem. Is that all you need?**

Skye nodded.

 **Fitz: H-hey this is a-a-a weapon that me and... and...**

 **J: Jemma...**

Jemma helped Fitz to finish the sentence.

 **Fitz: Yes, yes, Jemma. Thank You. Jemma and I did.**

 **N: What this baby does?**

 **F: It doesn't kill for sure.**

Natasha looked puzzled. What would she do with a gun that does not kill?

 **F: It causes immobility and loss of consciousness. The effects last 2 hours.**

Natasha turned to Bobbi.

 **N: Too many people, too risky. I'll handle it myself.**

 **Mack: I told you she would want to act alone.**

 **B: Nat, we go with you to the bunker, we won't be seen, but that's the way we operate now. We'll let you do your job, but we will be there to intervene if necessary.**

 **N: Okay, but only you and Mack.**

 **H: What? I will not be left behind.**

 **B: Hunter, someone have to pilot the plane in case of leakage.**

 **H: You love to treat me as a beginner, right, Bobbi?**

Bobbi ignored him and rolled her eyes. Natasha smiled and pressed a button that opened the back door of the plane. When Natasha approached the edge and saw the sea in the darkness, it automatically remembered her accident in Alaska.

Natasha was petrified, her body was still sore from the fall. Bobbi approached her from behind.

 **B: Are you ready?**

Natasha was pulled from her memories, right back to reality. If there's one thing she learned well in the Red room was overcome fears. She didn't let Bobbi notice her expression of fear, she soon changed the expression for the usual expression of concentration of Black Widow.

 **N: Let's go.**

Natasha jumped. Mack and Bobbi joined her. The three pulled the cord to release the parachute. They fell into the sea, a bit away from the target, to not call attention, then they got rid of parachute and swam to the bunker.

While swimming, they didn't realize that someone else had jumped from the plane: Skye. She had mastered missions in the air, on land and at sea too, it wasn't difficult to follow them.

Natasha, Bobbi and Mack arrived in the Bunker. There were no guards outside, they already knew the Pentagon scheme. There were cameras. Mack took the tablet from his waterproof bag and waited for the connection to establish. Within seconds, they could see Fitz, who warned he didn't turned off the cameras but he put a recording because if he disable, they would think that something is wrong.

 **N: This is where we split. I'll go and you wait here and try to contain your fucking agents.**

Mack and Bobbi looked at each other blankly. Skye already have enough skills to pass unnoticed by Bobbi and Mack, but not by Natasha. She heard and noticed they were being followed and she knew exactly who was following them.

 **N: Night sea baths are the best, right?**

Natasha said looking at Skye. Mack and Bobbi turned to look Skye. Bobbi cast a disapproving look at Skye, so did Mack. When everyone turned to Natasha, she was already gone.

 **B: Well... That is the Black Widow, ladies and gentlemen.**

 **S: How she did that? Anyway are we going to stand here waiting? Just it?**

 **M: What did you expect? We brought the best spy of SHIELD to be a silent mission. Coulson don't intend to start a war with the Pentagon. They are not our enemies, Skye.**

 **B: No one's doubting your ability, or of any member of our team, but it's a delicate mission. It requires more discrete spy and we are well noisy agents. Mostly you. Don't look me this way.**

Skye: I know.

Bobbi put her hand on the back of Skye.

 **B: Good, you're a smart girl. Now let stand guard and prepare to evacuate.**

 **Skye: Prepare to evacuate? We just got here.**

 **M: Yeah... I'd say more about 4 ... 5 minutes... Bobbi?**

 **B: Ham, I would say 3 minutes.**

 **Skye: That's impossible.**

Bobbi and Mack used to bet how long each agent of SHIELD finish their missions.

It passed the 3 minutes, 4... 5... 6...

 **N: Hey, lets go.**

Skye looked blankly.

 **B: 8 minutes to break into the bunker Pentagon? You're getting lazy.**

Natasha smiled.

 **N: I know, I got distracted.**

Mack told Fitz that they were ready to be extradited in 2 minutes. 2 minutes was what they had to exit the bunker and dive into the sea again. When they reached the right spot, there was already rescue rope waiting for them.

When they arrived on the plane, Natasha gave the data for Jemma.

 **Jemma: I'm sorry to ask this, but you made sure to save and then delete the information from their files?**

Natasha was shocked.

 **N: I thought you only needed a copy. I didn't know it was to destroy what they had, I'm sorry, I...**

Bobbi and Mack started laughing and Hunter also pretending to understand the joke.

 **B: My God, Nat, stop being a bitch, that's cruel.**

 **N: I can't help. Sorry. They have nothing, don't worry.**

Natasha was joking, she blinked to Jemma. Jemma was relieved and put the flash drive in the safe.

 **B: Do you want a ride to home?**

 **N: Of course and lets make it clear, it is not a favor you are doing to me.**

They left Natasha on Avengers basis. Natasha said goodbye to everyone and Bobbi thanked Natasha. Natasha kissed Fitz's face just to see him blush.

 **B: You're such a bitch.**

 **N: So as you, hon.**

...

Natasha was in her room, taking a shower when she heard knocks on the bedroom door. _At this time of the night! Another mission? I don't believe_ , Natasha thought as she wrapped a towel on her body.

When she opened the door and saw who it was, she couldn't help but gape. Just who she avoided seeing that day. Now he was right there in front of her with those bright puppy eyes.

 **S: Hi... I came to know how you are, I didn't see you in the infirmary.**

Natasha was glad that he came to see her and even more because he came up with a subject because she didn't know what to say to him.

 **N: Fine.**

 **S: I brought this for you, I heard that you haven't eat anything.**

Natasha looked tray in the hand of Steve.

 **N: Thanks but I'm not hungry.**

 **S: Natasha... You need to eat something. Don't make me force you.**

 **N: As if you were able to force me to do anything.**

Natasha always so cold with Steve or anyone, but with Steve she always felt remorse, but she never let him know. She left the door open and went into the bathroom.

 **N: Leave it there on the table, when I finish my bath, I'll eat.**

 **S: Ok.**

Steve came awkwardly and Natasha's room was very messy. There was a bra hanging in a chair that left him in shock because he automatically imagined her wearing that bra and he didn't like being invasive, even in his thoughts.

He got a place to put the tray and began to look the bookshelf of Natasha.

Natasha finished her shower, she was still soapy. She rinsed and then dried. She put on a robe and wrapped a towel in her hair. She grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing while walked out of the bathroom and saw that Steve was still there inside the room, looking at her bookcase. _What he thinks he is doin? That's not allowed._

Steve turned and saw Natasha with a disapproving face.

 **N: What are you still doing here?**

 **S: Waiting for you to eat.**

 **N: What? That doesn't make any sense.**

Natasha was pissed, she went to the door and closed it.

 **N: Well you could have, at least, closed the door, I could be naked.**

This phrase has left Steve tense and red. Natasha returned to the bathroom to rinse the mouth and came back.

Natasha took the plate and began to eat. It was a pasta and was delicious. Yeah, she was hungry actually but she didn't know till now. Steve watched her eat, enchanted. As always. Natasha noticed and was a little embarrassed, because she began to eat too fast and groan with the bites.

 **S: Is it good?**

 **N: Uh-huh.**

 **S: Good, I'm not a great cook like Sam, but I can make something.**

 **N: You cooked it?**

 **S: Yes.**

 **N: No way.**

 **S: Now you are offending me.**

 **S: I didn't know you like to read.**

Natasha just looked at him. Steve pulled one of the books.

S: Ham, it has a movie about this book here, right? Hunger Games… But I thought it was a youth movie, but if you're reading, it can't be.

Natasha wanted to kill him now. No one, not even Clint knew what books she reads.

 **N: If you comment about it with someone, consider yourself a dead man.**

Steve didn't understand the reference. Natasha opened the little door of the closet and grabbed a bottle of wine. She drank straight from the bottle.

 **N: I needed that.**

 **S: I don't think you should drink alcohol in these conditions.**

Natasha took another long drink as she looked Steve with a defiantly gaze. Natasha put the wine on the floor and got up to put the plate back on the table, but she felt a sharp pain in her rib. Steve noticed and went to her.

 **S: What was that? Are you alright? I'll call Dr. Cho.**

Natasha put her hand on Steve's shoulder.

 **N: No, I'm fine. It was just a twinge.**

 **S: Natasha, please. You are wound. Let me take you there.**

 **N: No.**

Steve put his arm under Natasha, helping her to stand. He was really worried. During these movements the towel, that was in Nat's hair, fell, letting her hair fall. She looked to Steve and he was so close. Once again the bastard made her feel naked, disarmed. There she was, completely helpless of that sweet eyas. What he asked her to do now, she would.

 **S: Okay, I'll take you to put on your bed. Ok?**

Natasha nodded and she couldn't look away from Steve, who was distracted due to his concern.

Steve put her in bed, Natasha put her hand on his face and made him look directly at her.

Steve felt the same pain tearing his heart apart again, that butterflies in his stomach, that feeling of inability close to Natasha. Their hearts beats are now at the same pace, and they beat very accelerated. It was the only sound in that room until the sound of their breathing started to get louder as they approached their faces.

She didn't know who approached first, but it was already possible to feel the hot breath of Steve on her lips. Steve touched the tip of Natasha's nose with his nose while his upper lip fit perfectly between her lips. Natasha allowed Steve's lips to invade her mouth.

They still were looking each other so closely that Steve could notice that her eyes had not only green, but brown and gray pigments.

When Steve touched Natasha's lips with his tongue, Natasha moan in satisfaction and let his tongue invade her. She closed her eyes and grabbed his face firmly, she massaged Steve's tongue and he caressed her with the same intensity. Natasha made sure to explore every corner of his mouth. She wanted him, very much.

Steve was avoiding to lie on her body, he kept his hands on the bed, and squeezed hard the sheets. Natasha interrupted the kiss for seconds only to whisper…

 **N: You can touch me if you want.**

It was all that he wanted to hear, he wouldn't advance without Natasha's permission, he is a gentleman. He sat between her legs and pulled his shirt. Natasha seeing him shirtless, bit her lower lip. Steve loves when she bites her lip... Ok, you already know this fact. Returning...

Natasha helped Steve to get rid of his shirt throwing it away. Steve ran his hand across her face and slid down her neck that was pretty red. He sniffed her neck and spread several kisses and small hickeys by her neck.

Natasha even curved her back. Steve slide his hands down on Natasha's robe to find the loop of it and pull it. Natasha scratched Steve's arm, she didn't want to wait anymore and Steve was willing to take all the time in the world.

Steve lifted Nat's robe to reveal what it was hidding.

At that same time, they both heard crackling one the outside and it was getting intense.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve looked at Natasha who's neck was really red and some brands of hickeys he left.

 **S: Is someone knocking on the door?**

Natasha shrugged. She didn't know, she didn't care. _Steve continues!_ She screamed in her thought.

Steve started to move like was going to leave the bed and now he is staring at the door.

 **S: They are insisting, it can be important.**

Natasha rolled her eyes, no bastard would stop this. Not even if Steve wanted, he would come out of that bed now. Natasha put her hand on Steve's belt and pulled him hard, making him lie her body again. He was heavy, but she wanted to feel all that weight on her. Natasha kissed him again. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him up again. The way she was, herself felt sorry for all the things she was going to do with him in that room. She even had intended to let him lead the whole thing, but it was too late, she decided to take care of the situation.

Natasha raise her back from bed and reach Steve's lips again, Steve put his hands on the pillow, but his arms were shaking, he was still nervous. Natasha made Steve fall on the bed, next to her and sat on his lap.

Natasha took a time admiring Steve's body. Steve was flushed and panting. Natasha finally removed her robe. Steve froze, he forced himself to look only to her face, but his eyes betrayed him and he looked her breasts, belly and back to looking at her breasts and then he tried to look the ceiling.

Natasha smirked to notice how Steve was struggling to be a respectful man, she slide her finger through his face, she caressed his lips and his chin.

 **N: You like what you see?**

Steve only move the head indicating yes.

 **N: Don't you wanna touch me?**

Natasha asked as she held his hand and placed it on her belly and made him caress her. She slid his hand down on her skin until he get near her breasts. She wouldn't do it for him, if he wants, he will do it alone.

Noting that he was more relaxed she released his hands allowing him to touch her where he wants.

Nat's skin texture was unbelievable good to feel, she was very soft. He put his other hand on her waist and he finally grabbbed her breasts, he couldn't help but moan when he touches it. He starded to try to raise his back from the bed and Natasha knew what he wanted, so she helped him… She bent slightly towards him, allowing his mouth to touch her tits, Natasha moan when she felt his lips, she hold Steve's neck.

Steve didn't know which of her breasts he should devote most, it was the best thing he had ever placed in his mouth, he interspersed his tongue between one breast and the another. He pressed them keep them together, he could lick those nipples forever.

Natasha couldn't wait anymore, she scratched his neck and back, he was bleeding, she put her hands on his belt and tried desperately to remove the belt and open his jeans. Steve also wasn't giving truce, he decided to give hickeys all over her neck, and when he came into her neck, Natasha was immediately weakened. Now he knows her weakness.

To be able to open his pants, Natasha pushed him hard on the bed again. She unzipped and the volume inside his underwear was too remarkable, but for her surprise, Steve grabbed her hands and threw it back. He sat and make Natasha lie down with legs embedded on him. He wanted to admire her again. He ran his hands on her thighs, belly and slid down again, he squeezed her breasts. Natasha began to get nervous, because she was quite horny.

Steve raised Natasha's hands above her head and held it there to prevent her from moving. He knelt between her legs, he keep a hand holding her hands and with the other he slipped through her navel, and down to reach her intimate skin, Natasha turned her face to the side and bit her arm to not start moan loud. Steve loved to see Natasha's reactions, he wasn't sure how to touch her, but by the way she was writhing, he was doing it right. He didn't expect her to be so wet. He raised his fingers and looked at Natasha, he wanted to know the taste of it, so he sucked his fingers and he loved the taste.

Natasha raised her thighs, Steve released her hands and grabbed the leg of Natasha, he put her foot on his shoulder and spread kisses on her leg, the more he approached her intimate part, more Natasha got breathless. She held the sheet and bit her lip looking to Steve. He wasn't teasingher on purpose, he was just curious to know the taste of every part of her body.

Natasha was no longer holding her moans. She grabbed Steve's hair and held it tightly, nor cared to be hurting him or not.

When he was about to lick her clit, the crackling began again.

 _What the fuck is that?_ Natasha thought. _Whoever it is, I will kill_.

Steve looked Natasha in the eye.

 **S: Who is it?**

 **N: No one.**

 **S: Natasha.**

 **N: Steve...**

Well, actually, this is what was going on. Natasha arrived from the mission with the agents of SHIELD, she was too tired. She took a shower and sat on the bed, began talk on the mobile phone and didn't notice that she fell asleep.

She was dressing gown and she was sweaty, she put her hand between her thighs and noticed that she was "wet" because of the dream she had. She sighed and tried to compose herself.

Natasha finally opened the door and saw a furious Maria Hill.

 **H: Really? What the hell happened? You slept?**

 **N: Huh?**

 **H: Natasha, we were talking about the mission on the phone and you just disappeared. Then I came here and knocked on the door, and I was about to invade.**

 **N: Wow, you're overreacting.**

 **H: Oh really? You fell into a cold sea and was unconscious for hours, then you went to a mission in a period that you should be resting, I thought...**

 **N: What? That I was dead? Hill, come on.**

 **H: No, but there was something wrong and you were moaning on the phone.**

Natasha was embarrassed.

 **N: I'm okay, it was a nightmare I had. About the mission, you can tell Fury, that it was successfully completed.**

 **M: Great. Well, I'll tell Steve that you came back because he wanted to strangle me for sending you on a mission.**

 **N: He knows that I was on a mission?**

 **H: Yes, and he was furious. I've never seen him worry that much with no one, but you. I think he has a crush on you.**

 **N: Hill, you're crazy.**

 **H: I swear, he was very disturbed. I thought he was in love with you again.**

 **N: Again?**

 **H: Yeah, because at that time he found that friend who has the metal arm, he was very into you. Don't say you didn't notice.**

Natasha showed no reaction.

 **H: Well, but probably not because anyway he is on a date now.**

Natasha frowned and waited Hill release more information.

 **H: With Carter. Steve is so straight, how can he date the niece of the woman he loved so much?**

 **N: I don't think he knows and you and me have nothing to do with it.**

 **H: Of course he knows, their surnames are the same.**

 **N: A lot of people have the same surname, it doesn't mean they are relatives.**

 **H: Yeah, true.**

Hill works with Natasha for so long that she was sure that this news caught her off guard. And with the Tony tips, she knew Natasha was sad and that the reason for her to be like that, she had just given. Hill would tease Steve about it, but not Natasha, in fact, she cares a lot about, when she lies to her is by order of Fury, but it doesn't change the affection that Hill has for her.

 **H: Well, I got to go. I don't have a room here yet and I'm tired. See you later.**

Natasha couldn't say anything, she just came in the roon again and closed the door. She leaned against the door and knocked her head slightly at the door. _Idiot_ , she thought about herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Maria Hill left the base of the Avengers, got into her car and headed for her apartment, which was about two hours away from the base. On the road, she got stuck in the traffic because of an accident.

 _What the fuck, what a beautiful day you had, Maria_... Hill thought. The whole day meeting with Tony and Pepper, supervise SHIELD missions of the day, worrying about Natasha, make missions reports to Fury... Yes, Maria was exhausted, she works very hard.

After 3 hours, she arrives in the building where she lives. She parks the car in the garage, take a bag with her dinner and heads for the elevator.

Arriving at her floor, Hill noticed that her lock had been stirred. She put her bag on the floor, drew her weapon and opened the door slowly.

Hill step in the apartment with her gun in hand and took a fright when she saw five young people sitting in her room, eating popcorn, watching TV and laughing. Maria didn't understand anything, they were just kids and didn't seen to be a threat. If they were older, she would have shot everyone, but she concluded that they must be drunk, so she crashed a vase on the floor to get their attention and succeeded.

 **H: Okay, I don't know how you got in here, that door is coded. You must have some little genius in your group. Look, this weapon here is true. Don't make me shoot you, just go away.**

Everyone looked perplexed, when they finished listening to the speech, they began to laugh.

 **\- Look, this is Maria. - Said one of them.**

 **\- Of course it is , she is not changed at all. - Said the only girl of the group.**

 **\- Oh no, she's hotter now - Said the oldest of the group.**

Maria was still confused, they knew her name.

 **H: Who are you? Are you from SHIELD?**

 **\- SHIELD?**

 **\- Yes, SHIELD, we heard about it.**

 **H: ENOUGH! Say who you are, or I'll shoot and what kind of clothes are these?**

A red-haired boy with blue eyes, got up and came over Maria, who was still on the defensive, but something about him bring confidence.

 **\- Sorry for breaking in, we know each other, believe me, or better saying we will meet in the future.**

 **H: Future?**

 **\- My name is James. James Rogers. This is Torunn, that is Francis Barton, and the youngest are Henry Pym Jr. and Azari T'Challa.**

When James finished the presentation, Hill was impatient, she was so tired, had a hard day and now appears those kids with those names, saying they know her. Why they used the last names of the Avengers? They're crazy.

Anyone would believe they're just playful teens, Maria believed it, but looking James, she saw Steve in his eyes and someone else she didn't identify and then she noticed how Francis also looks like Clint, like Pym looks like Hank, she just didn't identify who Torunn and Azari look like.

This is not possible, someone really struggled to find people similar to the Avengers to make a joke with me. With me? They don't usually preach trick on me because they know I'm serious. Maria stayed a while thinking to herself.

James came up with a very small tablet that projected 3D images.

 **J: I know it can be very confusing but I have a recording of yourself in the future, so you can believe.**

 **H: Recording of my myself from the future?**

Hill said with a mocking tone. It couldn't be real.

James put the device on the ground and it designed a 3D full size image of Maria Hill. Hill was shocked with the technology and with that woman, she walked around the 3D and analyzed everything. It was herself. How? Well, if they did a 3D mold to try to convince her, it wouldn't be too difficult to do.

The Hill 3D, started to move and speak.

 ** _H3D: Yeah, I know you will not believe, and you will suspect it is only a template, but if it were, they would have forgotten a detail. Detail that only you and I know about._**

Hill 3D, unbuttoned her pants and showed the birthmark that was near her butt. Hill took a fright, really, nobody knows about that. This was real, it's happening.

When Hill unbuttoned her pants, Francis Barton whistled. Torunn elbowed him.

Hill looked at them.

 **H: What are you doing here?**

 **Pym: The Ultron! Ultron is not dead, he is alive.**

 **Azari: Pym!** **I was the one who was going to say that!**

 **Torunn: Shut up you two, it wasn't to say like that.**

 **H: Ultron is alive?**

 **James: Yes, Maria. He hid in an old device, which was disconnected for many years, but some curious kid got that device and repaired it and connected on the Internet. Ultron spread again all over the world and he was silent this time. Maria, in our time, nothing has left.**

 **H: What? What abot the Avengers?**

 **Francis: There is no Avengers in the future, just us.**

 **H: What? This is not possible. Are you their children, right?**

 **Torunn nodded.**

 **H: So they have to exist in the future, otherwise you wouldn't have been born.**

 **J: Maria, when the Avengers learned about Ultron, it was too late. Uncle Tony knowing this, managed to hide us and you helped Tony and you asked for him to stay with us there.**

 **H: I would never do that, Tony is responsible for Ultron, he should fight Ultron.**

 **J: No, Maria. You already knew that the world could no longer be saved, you made a promise to my mother. You swore you would protect me, and you know that the only one who could hide from Ultron was Tony.**

 **Hill sighed and sat down. Lots of information for her. She knows that James's father is Steve, but she still doesn't know that Natasha is the mother.**

 **Torunn held in the hand of Maria.**

 **T: I'm sorry. We don't have much time here, we create a tunnel that travels through time. We came to prevent that device is connected again on the internet.**

 **Francis: We need to go Sokovia!**

 **H: What?**

 **James: Yes, the device is there.**

 **Pym: Can I see my father?**

 **Azari: I also want to see my parents.**

 **Torunn: No. We've talked about it, they don't know who we are, Pym.**

 **Azari: But we could pretend to be other people, we could...**

Azari and Pym were very sad. In fact, they all were, they wanted to meet their parents. But it could change the history or cause mental confusion. Maria from future forbade them to speak or see their parents.

Maria was always honest with them, but the truth hurt.

In the future, she told stories about their parents, she said to James how much Natasha suffered by having to let him go. Steve suffered a lot too, of course, but Natasha was devastated, in the day that they picked James, she locked herself in the room with him and Steve had to break the door, she even fight with Steve, nearly killed the officers who came to pick him.

Natasha only stopped fighting for James, when Bruce sedated her. She was keep sedated for three days, the pain she felt was too much for her. She couldn't handle the fact that Steve didn't let her fight for her son, she break up with him for one whole year and then they came back together, but it was too late, because the Avengers were murdered three days after that by Ultron.


	16. Chapter 16

Maria assimilated all the information and didn't realize that the sun was already shinning. Torunn warned that they had five days to complete the mission. Now Maria had to find an excuse to not to attend the meeting with Stark and later not meet with Fury. Go through Stark it would be easy, now to fool Fury... More complicated.

 **Pym: I'm hungry.**

 **Azari: Me too.**

 **Francis: We are all hungry. You have nothing in your refrigerator.**

 **Hill: I'm not a babysitter, you are grown older, go out to eat.**

 **James: We have no money. Not from this time.**

Hill sighed.

 **H: It was just what I needed. Here, take it and go buy something to eat and come back immediately, do not leave here. I'll take a bath and go back to Avengers base, I will return before noon.**

 **Francis: Can I join you?**

Francis flirted. Hill just look at him. After that look, Francis would never joke with Maria again..

 **F: Well... Lets go, Torunn.**

They all stood to leave.

 **F: Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going? Y'all can sit and wait.**

 **P: I can't stand to be here in this apartment anymore, I want to go out.**

 **F: Pym, you always flee and got trouble, act like a man and stay here.**

 **Q: I am a man!**

 **A: No, you are a chicken, frightened, fearful!**

Pym flushed with anger, his temper was very explosive, he advanced upon Azari. James held him.

 **J: Pym, we have a mission, remember? I need you to help us. I need you to stay here and take care of the apartment. You and Azari are better at it. I don't trust anyone to do this, but you and Azari. So what you say?**

Pym calmed down and sat on the couch.

 **Francis: Ham... James, you can stay too, and I will bring all. Me and Torunn.**

Said Francis, already putting his arm around Torunn. Torunn at the same time held his wrist and twisted, making him go to the ground.

 **T: I've told you, do not to touch me, I am not yours.**

 **F: Hey, calm down, girl.**

Torunn released him and left the apartment, slamming the door.

 **F: She is just jealous of Hill.**

James shook his head.

 **J: Come on.**

While they were in search for breakfast, Hill got ready and went back to the base of the Avengers, the corridors were empty, so they only could be at the dining room having breakfast.

In the dining room, they were all there except Natasha. The same groups. Maria began to imagine them dead and even shuddered at the idea.

Tony seeing Maria looking exhausted, decided to make a joke.

 **T: By the Gods, Maria. A makeup doesn't hurt.**

 **M: A cyanide in your coffee also wouldn't hurt, Stark.**

Maria noticed that Steve and Sharon were sitting very close this time.

 **M: Tony, I need to adjourn our meeting.**

 **T: Ham, no, no, Pepper is already here, yesterday we didn't conclude anything. You know that we have to close it today. We're waiting for you in the meeting room.**

Hill didn't have time to contest. She also concluded that she would have time enough to deal with the meeting with Stark and Pepper.

Hill was hungry and decided to have breakfast, she got eggs and bacon on her plate, she grabbed a glass of juice, put all in the tray and went to sit at the table of the leader of the Avengers.

 **S: Good morning, Hill.**

 **M: Morning, Captain Rogers.**

Sharon was very smiley and put her hand on the shoulder of Steve, staring Maria.

 **Sharon: Guess what?**

Maria hates this kind of collegial attitude, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

 **M: What?**

 **Sharon: There's a new couple here at the base of the Avengers.**

Sharon was super excited.

 **M: Really? Where?**

Sharon frowned. Maria didn't care.

 **Sharon: Me and Steve.**

Maria was not surprised and neither was happy or sad with the news, she did not care and she has no shame to show that she don't care.

 **M: Well, congratulations.**

She said unimportant and went back to eating. Natasha arrived with her breakfast tray and sat next to Maria.

 **M: Oh, Natasha. Finally decided to give us the honor of your presence.**

 **Sharon: How are you? I hope you're feeling better.**

Natasha looked at Maria, then to Sharon, who was almost sittind on Steve.

 **N: I'm fine.**

 **M: Have you heard the news? New couple of the Avengers...**

Maria said, looking to Steve and Sharon. Natasha looked to Steve and Sharon, indifferently.

 **M: Every day more, this place looks like a motel, right?**

 **N: Everyone has right to dating. Steve and Sharon were obviously made for each other.**

Natasha spoke to indicate that she was excluding both Steve and Sharon from the conversation, even though they were talking about them. Steve got angry, but he wasn't sad as before. He had already finished eating, so he rose from the table, followed by Sharon.

 **S: Excuse me Hill... Romanoff. I'll start the training, I'll wait for you there.**

Steve said looking at Natasha. He was cold as the time that Ultron was attacking the world.

 **Sharon: Ham... Natasha, I hope you don't mind, but I want to command the training today with Steve. As you just recover, you can rest a little more.**

Steve looked at Sharon confused because she hadn't talked about it with him before and he doesn't like to be caught off guard. Natasha swallowed, she was the co-leader, regardless of Sharon dating Steve or not, but she didn't want Steve to think she's jealous and only nodded.

Sharon held Steve's hand and they left the dining room.

 **M: Natasha, I need a favor. I have personal business to attend to today, Fury can't know about it.**

 **N: Oh, lying to the big boss, huh?**

 **M: Natasha...**

 **N: Okay. I cover you.**

 **M: I owe you one.**

 **N: Two!**

Natasha and Maria left the dining room. Maria went to the meeting and Natasha headed to do what she knows best... Spying.

She went to the training center and watched Steve and Sharon running the training of Wanda, Pietro and Vision. Falcon and Rhodey were training hand-to-hand.

It hurt to see that, in fact, Steve and Sharon got along so well together, they seemed a nice couple. It was all that she wanted to Steve, someone who was gentle and honest with him. Natasha knew Steve deserve a woman like Sharon. Natasha was sad and happy for him, but this jealousy... It is so hard to disguise, Natasha needed to stay away from them.

Natasha decided to contact Clint, and asked if she could spend a few days on the farm with him. Clint, of course accepted. Natasha explained that she would be late because she is covering Hill today.

...

James, Francis and Torunn took nearly 2 hours to buy food. They were curious with the current time, stopped to see everything, laughed of technologies "old", the way people dress and etc. When they returned, Pym and Azari was sleeping. They ate, and decided to watch TV while expecting Maria to arrive, but Maria didn't come home and it was 2:00 pm.

 **F: We have to go there.**

 **T: Of course not, our parents are there.**

 **F: She'll be late, she always loses the time, you know.**

 **J: Call her.**

They called and got into the mailbox, because Hill forgot to recharge the phone.

 **T: No reply. Maybe something happened?**

 **F: I'm going there, who want to follow me?**

 **J: What if your father see you, the story changes, you may not born in the future.**

 **F: Do you think I care? Maybe it's better this way, the world with Avengers than the world with Ultron. Did you like to grow up without your father and mother? Are you happy?**

James and the others were silent. It was true what Francis said, it was awful growing up without their parents, hiding, always living under threat. No, none of them were happy.

 **J: Our parents died so that we could survive. We can't just wish we were dead. It's not fair to them.**

 **T: James is right. But also Francis. We should find Maria.**

 **J: Okay. We need to disguise.**

James, Torunn and Francis headed to Avengers base and ordered Pym and Azari to stay. It didn't help much because followed them, hidden.

James talked the importance of not being seen by their parents.

They got cadet clothes, which is kind a school of Avengers Agents, they learn to shoot, strategy, pilot and they are used in small missions.

James picked up his tablet and accessed the Base plan of the Avengers, he noticed that it had a special room just for SHIELD, and had a meeting room.

 **J: She must be in the meeting room.**

 **F: She's SHIELD, so obviously she is in SHIELD room.**

 **T: She said she was meeting with Stark, so they are in the meeting room.**

 **F: You're always on his side.**

Torunn looked confused.

 **F: If you have sure, go there.**

 **T: What about you?**

 **F: I'm going to SHIELD room.**

 **J: Don't be stubborn, Francis.**

 **F: Will you try to stop me?**

 **T: Stop, Francis. Why do you have to be like that?**

 **F: Why did you only defend him?**

 **T: I'm not defending anyone, I'm using the reason here. Francis, please...**

Francis turned away and disappeared. Torunn sighed.

 **J: He act like this, because he likes you.**

 **T: I know.**

 **J: You know?**

 **T: I'm not dumb, I notice everything. You can't fool me.**

James suddenly turned red. _Does she notices me, too? This means that she knows?_ James thought.

 **T: Come on, we don't have much time.**

They began to run and sneak through the halls when there was no way to hide, they only disguised like thay were in training and waiting for their instructors. When they ran past a whole aisle of glass, James looked down and slowed.

Torunn that was more up front, noted that James stopped and went to him.

 **T: James, are you tired? We must go.**

James was speechless, he approached the railing and looked at the training center the new avengers were training, but that's was not what got his attention.

 **J: It's my father.**


	17. Chapter 17

Torunn looked at the center and saw Captain America. She was amazed too, because they heard all his stories several times. Torunn looked Jame and didn't know if he was sad or happy.

 **T: James... We have to go.**

James consented. He started to walk again, but he was still watching his father.

James and Torunn came to the meeting center and the were thinking about what excuse they would use to enter the room. They decided to pretend that they were lost, they opened ther door abruptly.

 **Torunn: Mike, I think it's not here the lecture.**

Tony and Pepper looked confused at James and Torunn, but understanding.

 **Pepper: Oh the cadets, they keep getting lost in this place, poor things.**

Hill wasn't paying attention. When she finally turned and saw these two in the room, she almost fainted.

 **H: What are you doing here? Are you crazy?**

Tony calmed Hill.

 **Tony: Relax, it happens a lot, although they never lost around here... But never underestimate the ability of the trainees.**

Now Tony talked to Torunn and James.

 **Tony: Look, go back down that hall and turn to the right, go down the stairs and you must find your way back to your room.**

Hill stood up and took some papers on the table.

 **H: Well… I… I will guide them. I don't want them snooping around, and I will call their instructor's attention, he has no control on his students.**

Hill pushed them out of the room, she held both by the arm as she complained that they should have stayed in her house.

 **H: Please tell me that is only you two here.**

 **T: 3... Francis is on the SHIELD room.**

 **H: What? Why?**

 **T: He's stubborn.**

 **H: My God, and you claim that I volunteered to take care of you in the future? What I had in mind? Let's take Francis and get out of here.**

As they passed along the hallway again, Torunn looked back to the training center and gasped.

 **J: What happened?**

 **T: Pym and Asari.**

 **J: What about them?**

 **T: They're here.**

 **H: What?**

 **J: What?**

Torunn pointed the training center and there was Pym and Azari with their faces pasted on the glass, looking Captain America, they were stunned.

They couldn't yell for them to get out of there, so what they could do?

 **H: I can't believe this is happening. Ok, Maria... Breathe… Ok... I will not freak out, it's okay. I'll go there, I'll get them and you wait for me in SHIELD's room, and don't leave there until I get back.**

Hill flew through the halls and stairs to arrive at the training center. The center was at the first floor and they were on the 4th floor.

...

Sharon approached Steve.

Sharon: Today is school visitation day?

 **S: Not that I know.**

 **Sharon: You have two fans over there.**

Sharon pointed at Pym and Azari. Steve frowned and decided to go to them.

Pym and Azari noting that they were seen, got nervous and began to argue with each other instead of run away.

Steve opened the glass door and watched them.

 **S: hey hey, why are you fighting?**

 **P: Ca-ca-ca-Captain America.**

Steve smiled.

 **S: What are you doing here? Are you alone?**

 **Azari was mute yet, just shook his head.**

 **S: So who are you?**

Steve began to suspect and saw one of his guards and he would ask for information when Hill arrived, breathless.

 **H: Oh there you are.**

 **S: Are they with you?**

 **H: Ham, yes. They are. They are children of my agents, they always running around without beind invited by the way, their parents came in a meeting and brought them together. I'll take them back.**

Steve heard the lame excuse of Hill, but he couldn't find another reason for the boys.

Hill took them to SHIELD's room, where Francis, James and Torunn was..

 **H: You just had to stay at home, quiet, watching TV. It was very simple. You can't obey a simple order? You can't be Avengers children!**

Hill yelled at them, she was very mad.

 **T: Sorry, we thought something was wrong. Hill... could you yell at another time?**

 **H: What?!**

Torunn was comforting James and Francis that looked depressed. Hill looked them.

 **H: What happened?**

 **T: James saw his father. But just seen, he didn't spoke to him.**

Hill calmed down after imagine what they felt growing up without parents, she was more understanding now. She pulled a chair.

 **H: Look, let's focus on the mission. We will do everything for you in the future live with your parents. I know you are sad, I know you miss them, but we need to focus. Ok?**

They agreed.

 **H: I'll do something for you. You all got back to my home and I promise to get current photos of your parents. How about that?**

 **Azari: I want to.**

 **Pym: Me too.**

Hill was desperate now, Who is the father and mother of Azari? What about Henry Pym? He is so old now. Wait, how he have children in the future? He still can do it? It's not possible.

Hill managed to put them in a car and asked the driver to drop them at her apartment. Now she needed to fulfill her promise.

She invented a thousand excuses to take pictures of the Avengers who were present, and took a picture of Clint and Laura from SHIELD files.

She organized her stuff and went home. When she got there, the atmosphere between them was much better, they change mood very easily and Hill noted how much they are friends. They act as if they were brothers.

Pym ran and embraced Hill. Hill is not used to children and with display of affection from them, she remain still and not hugged him back and they were all used to it, because she is just like that in the future and they really love her, she is the only "mother" they know.

 **P: Did you bring? Did you? Did you?**

 **H: Yes... But we need to talk. I couldn't get to everyone.**

 **A: I bet you could't take mine.**

 **H: Yes, I'm sorry, I don't know who your parents are.**

 **A: My father is a king and lives in Africa and my mother is a mutant.**

 **H: Mutant? A X-Men?**

 **A: Yes, she can control the weather, she is like Zeus. My mother is very powerful.**

 **H: I'm sure you're talking about Storm. I wouldn't really be able to get a photo from her.**

 **A: No. You're no match for her.**

 **Said Azari full of pride of his mom. Hill smiled at him.**

 **P: What about my parents?**

Hill sat on the couch and they were all around her.

 **H: Well, I got from your father, although it's not a actual photo, he's retired, but I have some pictures of the last event he was. Here it is.**

Hill gave Pym the photo. Pym grabbed the picture and stare blankly.

 **P: That is not my father.**

 **H: How no? Of course it is. It's Henry Pym.**

 **P: Henry Pym? Henry is my grandfather.**

 **Hill looked confused. Grandfather? Well it makes more sense now. So he is the son of Hope Pym.**

 **H: Who is your father?**

 **P: My father is the Ant Man.**

 **H: Ant Man?**

 **P: Yes, his name is Scott.**

 **A: Okay, Pym. Don't be rude. The others also want to see their parents.**

Hill took the picture of Clint and handed to Francis. She took a picture of Thor and handed to Torunn, she began to cry.

James tried to comfort her.

 **J: Your father seems quite powerful, as you always say, Torunn.**

Torunn was still crying.

 **T: I hate him.**

 **J: Do not say that.**

 **H: Why do you hate him? He has no guilt of being dead in the future.**

 **T: But he didn't die, he survived and he went back to Asgard. Without me. He left me on earth, alone.**

Torunn runs to Maria's room to be isolated.

 **H: Well, you're the last one, James. You got lucky, because I got the picture of your parents together, and it was taken today. Don't care about Falcon at bottom left, because he has no education, just ignore him in the picture.**

James smiled and took the photo, he saw his father Steve Rogers and other woman, he frowned.

 **J: You said that the photo was of my father and my mother together.**

 **H: Yes. Steve and Sharon.**

 **J: Sharon? Who is Sharon?**

 **H: Your mom?**

 **J: That's not my mother.**

 **H: How no? What do you mean?**

 **J: Natasha Romanoff is my mother.**

Hill's eyes widened, she choked.

 **H: Natasha Romanoff is your mother?**

 **J: Yes.**

Hill was still in shock.

 **H: Natasha... The redhead? Your mother? That's not possible.**

James consented. Hill was incredulous, though now she identify James feature that before she couldn't tell who it was. But Natasha can't have children.

Hill laughed to herself.

 **H: Do you mean that Steve and Natasha... Are you sure?**

Hill began to laugh at herself and James didn't understand anything.

 **H: Okay, I have some pictures of your mother, right here in my cell.**

Hill showed him some pictures.

 **H: Now I see. That's why I picked this suicide mission to take care of you. Now it makes sense. Yeah, I would do it for Natasha.**

 **F: You could disguise that James is your favorite. Even here, it has to be like that?**

 **H: Your parents are unbearable, the father of James as well. I only like Natasha.**

Pym and Azari started laughing. Hill has always been honest with them, and they thought funny of her lack of patience with other human beings.

 **H: Thank God, Tony had no son.**

 **The others were silent and looked at each other.**

 **H: What? He had? Where is his son then?**

 **J: Dead. They were twins. Ultron killed them in front of Pepper and killed her just after that. Tony found all dead at home, he is the saddest person we know.**

Hill was embarrassed about the joke.

 **F: Ultron killed my mother and my brothers too. My father was able to take me in time, I was just a baby, I don't remember anything. One day I'll kill Ultron and make him pay.**

 **H: I hope that it wont be necessary. We will complete this mission and no Ultron will return. I'll buy our tickets now.**

 **F: What about the jet?**

 **H: How would I justify be flying with bunch of teenagers in it? Believe me, it will be discreet this way.**

Hill bought the tickets and packed a small luggage to travel, waited all bathe. She called a taxi and headed for the airport. Hill had provided passport for all of them. They managed to board without problems and now it was night and they were flying to Europe.


	18. Chapter 18

While Hill flew to Europe, Natasha arrived at Clint's farm. She landed the jet and when she walked to the house, Clint, Laura and the kids were waiting on the porch.

 **C: Welcome.**

Laura hugged Natasha. Natasha messed Cooper's hair took Lila in her lap that laid her head on the shoulder of Aunt Nat.

Once they get inside the house, Nat put Lila on the floor and looked at Nathaniel.

 **N: He is huge, already! Can't believe he is beautiful, very beautiful and congratulations on the next one.**

Nathaniel smiled at Natasha despite being the first time he met Natasha in person.

 **L: You must be hungry, I'll make you something to eat.**

 **N: No, no, please don't bother.**

 **L: Natasha, you don't bother never, you are in home. What about your boyfriend, Banner... He didn't come with you?**

Natasha looked at Clint and Laura looked at Clint also.

 **C: Honey, they don't date anymore.**

 **L: Oh. I'm sorry. Oh, so that's why you seem sad.**

Natasha didn't understand Laura's statement. She was showing sadness? Is that so clear?

 **N: No problem. I'm okay.**

Laura smiled comprehensive and went to the kitchen and called Cooper to help her. That was grumbling. Lila was playing with Nathaniel in the room.

Clint took Nat to the back porch of the house, he grabbed two beers from the cooler, he offered one for Natasha and opened another for himself.

 **N: Thank you.**

 **C: You look like you need one.**

Natasha opens the beer and takes a long drink.

 **C: Spit it out.**

Natasha didn't know what to say or how to explain.

 **C: Well, I know something's wrong, for you to come here and want to stay a few days. Natasha, I know you...**

 **N: Steve and Sharon are dating.**

Clint stopped to absorb the information and think about what to answer.

 **C: That's what you wanted.**

 **N: Yeah. I'm happy for him.**

 **C: Uh-huh. Yeah, they match, probably soul mates. They were born for each other, right? You noticed how Steve cares about her? Wow, he would jump into a freezing ocean to rescue her without hesitation, right? He loves Sharon's company. He is always with her, right? He is, undoubtedly, in love with her. I bet that in a few months, he proposes marriage. You will be probably the bridesmaid, because you did everything to make them a couple right?**

Natasha looked at Clint, perplexed.

 **C: Well, that's what you want to believe that is happening, isn't it? This makes everything easy for you to isolate yourself again. It's easier to make you feel bad about yourself, believe that you don't deserve to be happy. It's easier to feel miserable and live with your demons in mind. Well, you did it again, Natalia. Congratulations.**

Natasha could not even react to Clint's provocations. She got up fast and walked to the stairs as if she is about to leave.

 **C: Oh are you going away? Will you run away again? Where are you going this time?**

Natasha was with her arms folded, head down and quiet.

Clint stood up.

 **C: I was once like you, Natasha. But eventually we have to stop running and face what we fear most. You pushed him for what you feared most. You did it, congratulations. Now you are going to feel sorry for yourself?**

 **N: Clint, please, stop.**

Her voice was sad, Clint knew she was crying, he felt very bad about being hard on her, but he didn't want to see her suffering. He though about hug her, but gave up.

 **C: I'm sorry, Tasha. Please, don't leave. Not like that.**

Natasha just nodded positively, Clint went inside and saw Laura putting the dishes on the table. Clint hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. Laura smiled.

 **C: Don't insist for Natasha to eat it, okay?**

 **L: Okay.**

Laura called the children to eat.

 **Lila: Wait, wait, Aunt Nat is not here to eat yet.**

Clint ran a hand over her little hair.

 **C: Honey, she will eat later.**

 **Lila: Why?**

 **L: Because yes, Lila.**

 **N: Were you going to eat without me, huh?**

Lila smiled brightly.

 **Lila: Aunt Nat, sits next to me?**

Natasha smiled and sat next to Lila. She didn't even looked like she was crying a few minutes ago. Natasha smiled in order to thank Clint, for his hard words.

All they fed and went to sleep.

Natasha took a time to get to sleep, she was reflecting on her life and what she would do in the future.

Natasha spent the entire week in Clint's farm, to feel empowered and come back to Avengers base. She told Laura that the baby have to be a girl, because she promised to give her name to the next girl.

...

Natasha returned to the base of the Avengers, she went to her room, took a quick shower, put on her uniform and went to the training center. At that time the training should already be over, but she decided to risk, sometimes delays.

Arriving at the center, she realized the training was finished, but had only one person in that room yet. Steve Rogers. A week ago, she would avoid contact, would pack a thousand excuses to not see him. Not this time, she has reflected on her feelings for Steve. She fell in love with Steve, but she was aware that she took too long to realize it, now it's time for Steve to live his moment, she would leave him free to be happy. She will respect his relationship with Sharon, despite all jealousy.

 **N: Cap.**

Steve recognized her voice, he was surprised because he hadn't heard her voice for 1 week. He turned and saw Natasha coming.

 **S: Romanoff. You remember that you have a job and came back?**

Steve said without accusatory tone because everyone thought Natasha needed a break, even vacation, she devotes too to work. Just like him.

Natasha smirked.

 **N: Well, I left my duties in good hands.**

Now she was smiling. Rogers smiled back and noticed she was different.

 **N: Everything okay around here?**

 **S: Yes, ma'am.**

 **N: Is that so? Apparently, you can work without me.**

 **S: No, you're essential to this work.**

 **N:. I don't know, Cap, the only essential part of this base is you.**

 **S: We are a team. We need everyone.**

Natasha smiled and nodded.

 **N: Where is Sharon?**

Steve wasn't surprised for Natasha ask about her, he has already overcome the fact Natasha don't feel jealous of him. At least that's what he thinks.

 **S: Well. She helped me a lot these days you've been missing.**

 **N: I came back because I was afraid you trade me for her, for good.**

Steve was silent for a few seconds, then looked in her eyes.

 **S: I would never replace you for anyone.**

Natasha looked Steve in the eye. This sentence he uttered... That way... She felt as if he spoke about her and not her work. She reminded herself that she shouldn't interpret his words in a romantic way.

 **Sharon: Natasha, you're back.**

The silence and the look between them was broken when Sharon approached the two.

Natasha got a little embarassed.

 **N: Yes.**

 **Sharon: You came to take my man and my job.**

Natasha looked at her startled.

 **Sharon: I'm kidding. Welcome home. Steve was no longer patiently to lead the training with me. With you it is so easy. You seemed to communicate by telepathy or eyes. I have to learn sometime.**

Natasha and Steve laughed and looked at each other. Natasha looked at the floor and the ceiling to prevent from getting staring at Steve.

 **N: Well, I'll leave you alone.**

 **Sharon: Oh Natasha, Hill need to talk to you.**

 **N: I'll look for her.**

Natasha said goodbye and went room SHIELD, where she met Maria Hill and some agents. Hill asked for the agents leave her alone with Natasha.

 **N: Did something happen?**

Hill analyzed Natasha altogether. She also noticed something different about Natasha. She wanted to imagine Natasha pregnant with Steve Rogers and couldn't form the image on her head.

Only three days ago, Hill concluded her mission with the children of the Avengers. She ended up creating a kind of affection for all of them, but didn't show at any time, either in farewell. They explained that destroying that device, the whole course of their history change again. They can exist or not in the future, but one thing was certain, The Avengers would be alive.

Hill was dying to tell Natasha everything she experienced and that she met her son. She wanted to know if Natasha has feelings for Rogers, if Rogers feels something for Natasha., even dating Sharon Carter. Hill was thrilled, but she stopped herself and who would believe her without proof?

 **H: I just forget what was going to tell you.**

 **N: Really, Hill?**

 **H: I actually forgot. Excuse me. I'll call you if I remember.**

Natasha looked at her and left the room, annoyed.

Meanwhile, Hill looked to her cell phone and smiled to see a selfie of her with Avengers kids.

Well, if this picture still exists, Hill concluded that they will be born someday. She couldn't wait to see them again.


	19. Chapter 19

Almost one year has passed and the relationship between Steve and Natasha only improved, improved after the conversation between Natasha and his best friend Clint Barton. Steve was still dating Sharon, Natasha still felt jealous, but she is better with that, because now she learned to respect herself first.

Steve and Natasha spent a lot of time together in missions and training, even more time than Steve and Sharon had to be together. Sharon was upset because she missed being with Captain all the time, she was jealous because of the time, not of Natasha herself. She just saw them as good friends.

Sharon was having bad lucky, Fury demanded her presence on a mission in Tokyo, Japan. This mission would last 2 full weeks. She insisted to Steve come with her, but he couldn't leave the city for so long.

Sharon traveled on mission.

...

Late in the afternoon, after the day Sharon have gone traveling on mission, they were in the recreation room: Sam, Bruce, Carol, Rhodey and a Bucky Barnes depressed in the corner with disheveled and dirty hair.

Bruce was playing chess with himself. Sam, Rhodey and Carol were playing pool.

Natasha entered the room and went to the pool table.

 **N: Didn't call me to play this time, Sam? Are you afraid to lose to a woman?**

 **Sam: Hah! You wish!**

 **Rhodey: Well, since Natasha's here, we'll do a round of women against men.**

 **N: Now you want to be humiliated by two ladies?**

Natasha said with a sarcastic smile, joining Carol on the other side of the table. Carol picked up a bat and delivered to Natasha.

 **Carol: Let's kick the ass of these girls.**

Carol said teasing the boys.

Natasha saw Bucky in the corner.

 **N: What's up with him?**

 **Sam: Yeah, I almost took a beating to get him out of the room, but now he is here.**

Natasha watched Bucky for a while, until Carol call her atention back to the game.

They were entertained with the game and decided that they would later have the night off and go to a bar to drink. They bet: whoever lost the game now will pay the round of drinks.

Steve entered the room and smiled to watch them having fun, he put his hands in his pockets and approached to them.

 **Carol: Steve!**

Carol is always glad to see Steve and Natasha too, but Natasha is more measured.

 **Carol: Join us, Cap.**

 **S: Oh no no, I'll be just watching.**

 **N: Are you scared?**

Natasha said as she bent over the table and prepare to give a shot. She smirked and looked Steve.

 _Wow_ , thought Rogers. When he thinks he's free of Romanoff charms, she looks at him that way and he already gets the heart accelerating.

 **Sam: Oh come on, come on. Have some fun. We are off tonight and tomorrow!** **Let's go crazy, come on.**

Steve laughed at his friend.

 **S: Okay, but you're double. I need someone to pair with me**

 **Carol: What about your depressed friend there?**

 **Rhodey: Which one?**

Rhodey said referring to Bruce and Bucky, playfully. Sam was laughing.

 **Sam: Oh, Bruce, Bruce, have you no friends?**

 **Rhodey: Are you crazy? Don't mess with Hulk... Banner.**

 **Sam: My God, it's true.**

Steve went to Bucky.

 **S: I'm glad you here.**

Bucky shrugged and said nothing.

 **S: Bucky, we're all friends here. You can trust us. Recall that I will be with you until the end of line.**

 **Sam: Yo, Steve, C'mon man, don't run away. I conviced Banner to play.**

Then the teams were formed. Sam and Rhodey, Steve and Bruce, Carol and Natasha.

 **N: It is men against women.**

 **S: What? That is not fair. We are in greater numbers.**

 **N: So?**

 **Carol: We can handle you.**

Carol raise her hand and Natasha give her a "hi-5".

 **S: Well, who am I to contradict these ladies?**

The game went well and the girls were the winners, they won 6 of the 10 matches they played. Natasha's phone rang and when she answered, it was Fury. Another mission in her day off.

 **N: Sorry, boys, let the celebration for another day.**

Natasha withdrew the recreation room of a hurry.

 **Carol: I want my prize! Let's go to the bar.**

 **S: But Natasha can't be there.**

 **Carol: So she takes her prize in another day.**

 **Sam: I'm going home to shower and I'll see you in Lee's Bar. See you there too, right Cap?**

 **S: I don't think so.**

 **Sam: What? Are you going spent the night drawing? Man, Sharon traveled, you have the night off and tomorrow as well. You can have fun and arrive late and sleep all day tomorrow. Don't disappoint me.**

 **Carol: Come on, Steve. Please.**

 **S: Ok, ok. I'll meet you there in one hour.**

 **Sam: Cut the check!**

They all left for their homes to get ready. Bruce warned he wouldn't join them because bars are forbidden places for him. All they agreed in not insist.

...

The first to arrive at the bar was Carol. Soon after, Steve came along with Rhodey. Upon entering the bar, they noticed an old man with glasses, flirting with Carol who laughed a lot with the things that the old man spoke.

 **S: It's all right here, Carol?**

 **Carol: Steve! You came.**

Carol hugged Steve. Steve thinks it's funny the affection of Carol for him, now he is already used to the unexpected hugs from Danvers. She seemed a happy child when saw him and she used to tell all about her life for him until about her periods that left Steve out of his comfort zone.

When Carol hugged him, the old man got frustrated and left complaining to himself. He owned the bar actually.

 **Stan Lee: These losers, take everything that is mine.**

 **R: I don't gain hugs when I arrive.**

 **Carol: Well, you don't deserve.**

 **R: Ouch, that hurts.**

 **Carol: You look very handsome, boys. Steve, does Sharon knows that you go around like that?**

Steve was embarrassed.

Carol raised her finger to the barman and he brought a drink for her.

 **C: I hope you all are prepared to spent some money, today.**

Sam came screaming.

 **Sam: Whaaaaatssssuuup?**

 **R: Whaaaaatssssuuup?**

Sam and Rhodey hugged laughing. Sam shook hands with Steve.

 **Sam: Guess who I convinced to come here?**

Sam pointed Bucky, who had showered, but he was in sweats at the bar, wearing a cap.

 **S: I'm glad you came.**

Bucky said nothing and sat next to Carol. Steve respect Bucky's privacy, but Sam decided to be friends with Bucky and Bucky hated him from the beginning. The only way to make Sam stop talking was going out with him.

 **Sam: I came to drink. STAN! STAN! My old man! Drink for everyone here.**

Stan just nodded and the waiter already knew what to do. Sam distributed the beers the waiter brought.

 **Sam: Let's toast.**

 **R: To what?**

 **Sam: To us! The Avengers. To the Captain. To women. At this beautiful woman, right here.**

 **Sam said, looking at the ass of the woman who passed behind them.**

 **Carol: You're a jerk**

 **Sam: That's what she say. I want to drink to Bucky, who is finally coming out to life.**

 **All: To Bucky!**

They toasted and Bucky gave a small smile and toasted too.

 **Sam: Let's get drunk today!**

 **R: Well, everyone except Steve, because these drinks do not affect him.**

 **Sam: Haaaa, these drinks don't, but look what I got with my friend Thor.**

Sam took from his pocket a bottle with Asgard drink, the only able to make Steve Rogers drunk.

 **S: No, no, I didn't like the feeling I had the next day when I drank it. It wasn't cool.**

Sam put his arm around Steve's neck.

 **Sam: That's because It was your 1st drunk in life, man. What did you expect? Now it will be much better. Trust me.**

Sam handed the bottle to Steve. Sam forced Steve to drink all at once, while all beat on the table, waiting for him to finish the challenge. They all had to take turns to turn their drinks.

Once the alcohol was circulated in the veins of Steve, the other beverages overpower the effect of the Asgard drink.

 **Natasha: I can't believe you didn't wait for me.**

Everyone turned to see Natasha and everyone literally checked her from the top to the bottom, that's include Carol Danvers. Steve couldn't hide how much he was impressed. The tight black dress, cut low and moreover short, combined with that makeup and hair were perfect.

 **Carol: My God, Natasha. I think I'll have to go home and change. I feel crap now**

 **N: Don't be silly, you're looking gorgeous as well.**

 **Sam: Call 911 and arrest this woman for indecent exposure.**

Natasha smiled.

 **N: Sam if you are going to court me, at least pay me a drink before.**

 **Sam: You got it.**

Sam asked to the barman a drink for Natasha.

Steve turned to Natasha while the others talked with each other. Natasha was a little uncomfortable with the way that Steve looked at her.

 **S: I thought you were on a mission.**

 **N: I've been. I finished.**

 **S: You look stunning.**

 **N: Just like you.**

Natasha said as she looked at him straight in the eye.

Sam came with her drink

 **Carol: I have to go to the bathroom. Natasha come with me?**

Natasha nodded.

 **Sam: Why did you go together to the bathroom? Why women do that?** **What do you do there?**

 **N: You really want to know what we're doing in the bathroom?**

Natasha said, as she wrapped her arms in Carol's waist and looked at him over Carol's shoulder, with that fatal look of her.

Sam and Rhodey were flabbergasted.

 **Sam: Okay, I want to know, I want...**

Natasha and Carol started laughing.

 **Carol: Better to have another round here when I get back.**

 **Sam: You've had enough, right?**

 **N: Forgot your wallet at home, Sam?**

 **Sam: No, it's right here, but...**

 **Carol: So...** ** _Bitch better have my money_**

Carol sang while doing a little dance with her hands.

 **N:** ** _Pay me what you own me_**

Natasha completed the music, and snapped her fingers two times in the air as she moved to the bathroom with Carol.

While they were in the bathroom, Sam ordered another round and asked Stan to play some music, since it was past midnight.

When Carol and Natasha came out of the bathroom, they were surprised because the bar now seemed a nightclub, the lights, globe lights, loud sound.

 **Carol: Now things will get interesting.**

They passed by people who were dancing, until reach the bar.

 **Sam: Carol, the next challenge is on the dance floor.**

 **Carol: You can't beat me at that.**

 **Sam: What? Show what you got.**

 **Carol: Just watch.**

Carol, took her drink and went dancing followed by Sam and Rhodey. The funny thing is that neither of them danced well and they were so drunk, they dance as they're alone in the dance floor.

Natasha finished her drink and took another.

 **N: You wanna dance?**

 **S: What?**

The sound was very loud. Natasha stood on tiptoe to reach Steve's ear.

 **N: I asked if you want to dance.**

 **S: Dance? No way. I don't dance.**

Natasha put her drink at the bar and ordered a shot of tequila, she turned in one gulp and held the wrist of Steve and dragged him to the dance floor.


	20. Chapter 20

When the others saw Natasha and Steve approaching, they became more excited. Sam was too drunk, he hugged Steve causing Natasha to drop his wrist.

 **Sam: Man, I love you, man. I love you very much. You are like... The best person I've ever met, man. I knew you were good, man. Did you know that? You're good. You're good.**

Sam looked at another woman walking behind them.

 **Sam: This guy over here is good, very good. He is my best friend. He is the Fucking Captain America, he is, it's true. You are so beautiful, man. I love you.**

Sam hugged Steve again, Steve was laughing.

 **S: Okay, buddy, I think you've had enough.**

Sam released him and looked seriously and talked to random people.

 **Sam: This captain is an ass.**

Sam laughed.

 **Sam: Captain Ass. Captain Small Ass!**

 **R: Okay, Sam, that's enough. You're too drunk, let's go.**

 **Sam: What? I didn't kissed any woman, yet. I'll kiss them now...**

Sam spread his arms, as if offers himself and screamed.

 **Sam: Okay, girls. Who wants to be the first? Please be careful with my little body, I am an Avenger... I... I'm...**

Sam fell hard back, but was still conscious. Rhodey and Steve helped him get up.

 **S: I'll take you home.**

 **R: No, no, I'll take him. He lives in the same building as me. Enjoy your night, Cap.**

 **Sam: What? I'm not going anywhere.**

Sam started walking and dancing before vanishing in the crowd, he declared his love for Steve Rogers again before vanish.

When Steve turned his attention to Natasha, she was dancing with Carol. Steve rubbed his neck, disconcerted. He didn't know how to dance those songs.

It was not long until Carol pull him to dance.

 **C: Go, Steve, move.**

 **S: I don't know how...**

 **C: Do not worry. We guide you.**

Carol did Steve get in the middle, between her and Natasha. Steve looked at Carol still dull and had his back to Natasha. Natasha danced behind him, Carol began to move and ended up shifting place with Natasha.

Now Steve was facing Natasha. The funny thing is that this time, Natasha was very embarrassed because Steve was seeing her dance.

 **N: If you don't dance, me neither.**

Natasha stopped moving. Carol, got distracted when a guy came and ask her to dance.

 **S: I'm sorry, I just don't know how.**

Natasha smiled.

 **N: Follow me.**

She turned around and leaned lightly on him. She held his hands and started swinging the body slowly to the music of side to side, forcing Steve to follow the same movement.

Despite all loud, Steve thought he was hearing his heart pounding. He never imagined be dancing with Natasha like that. She was very sexy in everything she did, even unintentionally.

Carol who was dancing with the unknown and sassy guy. He was irritating her, because he started to grab her. When she was about to punch him with all her strenght, a woman approached them.

Although the guy was holding her waist, the woman grabbed the face of Carol Danvers and kissed her on the mouth. Carol was so surprised that she didn't corresponded to the kiss, she was in shock.

 **\- Honey, I was looking for you. Is this your gay friend that you've been talking about?**

Carol was still in shock.

 **C: Huh...**

 **\- Of course he is that friend, now finally I can introduce him to my gay friend, he is totally his type. Look at him over there.**

The woman pointed to a big black man.

The guy looked up and almost had a heart attack, he just walked away from them.

 **\- You are welcome.**

 **C: What?**

 **\- You didn't look happy in his arms.**

Carol now understand, the woman was just helping her. She immediately loved what she did, she loved her, she looked amazed.

 **C: Thank you.**

 **\- Do not thank me, buy me a drink.**

Carol laughed and the two went to the bar, to drink more.

...

Steve wasn't completely drunk, but has to be "cheerful", he was more relaxed. Instinctively, he put his face in Natasha's hair, he smelled it and pressed his body even more against Nat's. He didn't notice he was with his nose so close to her ear.

Natasha felt a chill through her body at that time, she didn't expect to Steve leaned that way. She decided to drop his hands, to not look like she was forcing him to do it. But when she let his hands free, he didnt take his hands off, he wrapped her waist from behind and pulled her to him.

Natasha felt her body shudder. She closed her eyes and she allowed herself to feel the moment, just like Steve did.

It seemed suddenly that was no one else there at that bar. Only those two damned souls, as Clint say.

Natasha put her hand over Steve's that it was on her stomach, she turned her face a little, Steve barely noticed he was whispering incomprehensible things in her ear. Steve looked at Natasha. He put his hand on her face and stroked.

 _That damn face, that damn eyes, damn Natasha, why do you have that damn effect on me?_ Steve thought at the time he was staring at her. But Natasha was looking down, she seemed a little sad. Steve make her turn to him.

Natasha looked into his eyes. Natasha took a deep breath, because Steve's face was approaching her, she knew that this couldn't happen that way. Steve has Sharon. Natasha turned her face away when Steve was about to kiss her and moved out of his arms, she looked frightened.

 **N: I'm sorry.**

He couldn't hear what she said, but he could read her lips. He sighed and shook his head while Natasha ran off the bar.

Steve began to hate himself for allow Natasha to get ins his life again. He just hated himself, because Natasha not caused it on purpose, he is the one who has this uncontrollable attraction for her.

Steve looked around and none of his friends were around, he even was relieved that no one saw them that way.

Steve left the club and took a cab. Upon arriving at the building where he lives, he paid the driver and went inside. Steve went upstairs slowly, when he arrived at his floor, he had a surprise.

 **N: Hey.**

Yes, Natasha was there in his hallway, leaning against the wall waiting for him. Steve looked at her and then looked back to see if anyone else was there. He said nothing, he didn't understand what she was doing there, and he didn't want to start a fight. But what she wants now?

Natasha moved away from the wall and walked over to him. She looked into his eyes.

 **N: I can't do this anymore.**

Steve didn't understand yet.

 **N: I won't pretend anymore, I'm tired. I will not run away.**

Natasha took another step toward Steve, now she was almost touching him. He didn't move his eyes from hers.

Natasha put her hand on Rogers's neck and pulled his face to her, she pressed her lips agains Steve's and took a long and affectionate peck on him. Steve closed his eyes and allowed the kiss. Of course. He opened his eye at the time that Natasha took off her lips.

 **N: I want it.**

 **S: What do you want?**

 **N: We.**

Steve was also tired, tired of running after her, tired of being kicked, tired of her seduction, even unconsciously. He was furious. He looked angry now, Natasha backed up when she noticed his expression, but now she spoke. Maybe he never look on her face again.

But what he did surprised her completely.

 **S: How could you? I'm fucking tired of your shit. You don't decide what you want. You only know how to play with feelings. You think you have the right to do what you do to me? What do you want from me, huh?**

Steve almost never scream, he was now yelling at her, he was red with anger, and Natasha was quiet because she knew she deserved every word.

 **S: You know what, Romanoff?**

Steve put both hands on Natasha's face and kissed her passionately. Natasha had no time to react, Steve felt entitled to have that kiss. His tongue caressed her with a certain desperation and much, much desire. He brought his hand to her hair and held tightly. Natasha put her arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

Steve put his hand without any shame on her ass, he pressed with enough strength to lift her off the ground. He walked with her in his arms until the apartment door and pressed her against the door, causing her head to hit against the door.

Natasha didn't feel pain at the time, she was fully horny, Steve gave a hickey on her neck and Natasha scratched his back. Steve tried to put the key in the lock without success, he was too busy.

 **N: Lets go inside, open it!**

 **S: I am trying.**

Natasha free herself and took the key from Steve. She barely opened the door and Steve already grabbed her again, for behind. He put his face in her neck and spread several kisses, as he grabbed her breast with the other hand. He kicked the door to close.

Natasha could hardly breathe. Steve held again in her hair and pulled to the side tightly, he bit lightly her shoulder and blew her neck to the ear, and distributed kisses on her neck's extension.

Natasha bit her lower lip. Steve slid his hand from her breast, her belly, to her thighs. The moment he slid his hand between her thighs and rose, lifting her dress, Natasha groaned and felt her legs shake.

She scratched his arm and closed her legs a bit. When Steve noticed, he began to whisper in her ear again and convinced her to open her thighs again and let him play there.

And that's what he did, he slipped his fingers inside of her panties and felt the texture of her intimate part, her clitoris had the perfect texture.

Natasha leaned forward when he reached her clit. Steve smiled as she responded well. He used his other hand to grab her neck, and make her stand again as he moved his fingers inside of her panties. She didn't take much time to cum for the first time that night.

Steve released her to get rid of his shirt and his pants. The funny thing is that he didn't remove his underwear and he was completely "up".

Natasha turned to Steve and noticed his state. She held his hand and walked with him to the room. She made him sit on the bed and removed her panties.

Steve was waiting for her to take off her dress, but Natasha didn't. She got a bit serious this time and looked back. She approach the door and turned out the light. Steve became frustrated.

Now, she took her dress off, because it was dark. She pushed him, so he could lie down, she straddled him and kissed him on the mouth again. Steve interrupted the kiss and whispered to her...

 **S: I want to see you.**

Natasha was quiet.

 **S: What's wrong?**

 **N: My body... I have a lot of scars.**

Steve now understood why she turned out the light. Natasha didn't know that he didn't care about it, he wants all of her, even the scars..

 **S: You already showed me your scar. And I already thought of you in a bikini.**

Natasha tried to smile. Steve stroked her face and made her lie down on his side, this time he was getting on top of her. He kissed her again, as intensely as the day they were alone in the infirmary. That kiss that reminded that one belonged to another.

He give little kiss all over her face and lips and neck and shoulders. He looked in her eyes.

S: Let me see you. It's ok. I promise.

Natasha didn't answer.

Steve was determined. He didn't turn on the light in the room, he lit the lamps beside the bed, when he dazzled the perfect body of Natasha in the half light, he was speechless as she looked at him.

Natasha was upset, she was ashamed of all the scars she had. They weren't that bad, they even matched with her body, wasn't too big or deep in her skin.

Steve noting Natasha so embarrassed, he smiled at her with that sweet way he has.

 **S: You are so beautiful, Natasha.**

Natasha smiled to him. Steve put his hand on the scar that Bucky made on her. He stroked and then planted a kiss on it.

He kissed all the scars she had, and made her tell about each of them.

He finished the kisses on her lips and that night they made love. Over and over again, until they fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

The night is over and the sun began to rise. The first rays of daylight, go directly to the room of the apartment. Steve was used to waking up with the sun greeting him early in the morning but Natasha wasn't.

Natasha's used to getting up earlier, more than Captain, she often wakes up and the day is still dark. But that day, she was lazy and her body was exhausted after making love all night long, they repeated till they both pass out of tired.

Steve woke first, his intention was to prepare breakfast, but he couldn't get out of bed. It was hard not stop to admire Natasha's body. Natasha lying face down with half body wrapped in the white sheet of bed, her thigh and back on display.

The sun's rays touched her body the way Steve wanted to touch it now, in several areas at the same time, highlighting all her body curves.

If life had a remote control, Steve would pause at that point. If only he could freeze this moment forever.

Natasha awoke because 2 things were making her body warm: The sun's rays and the body of Steve Rogers. Actually three things made her wake up ... The third was the feeling of being watched.

Natasha didn't open her eyes, she slightly raised her eyebrows and sighed. To sigh, she smelled Steve on the pillow and pulled the air more strongly as she put her hands under the pillow and pressed it against her face to sniff his smell more.

Natasha yawned and slowly opened her eyes and closed again. She opened only one eye and looked at those kind blue eyes of Steve Rogers. He was so cute that she felt like punching his face. The other good guys have never been the type of Natasha, so she still gets angry at all Rogers goodness. The problem is that with time she learn to love what she hates on him.

 **S: Morning.**

Steve said when he noticed she was spying him. Natasha turned her face into the pillow.

 **N: How long are you there watching me?**

 **S: Not time enough.**

 **N: Oh God.**

 **S: I was going to do breakfast, but I couldn't lose any time without seeing you sleeping.**

Natasha was going to complain about him spying her without authorization, she didn't know what was her state, but Steve broke her with words. Natasha sighed as she lifted her face from the pillow and looked at him with half-closed eyes.

At that very moment, Natasha remembered last night, the bar and how she got in the bed of Rogers and she also reminded of Sharon, and theirs friends who were with them at the bar yesterday and she was very much screwed. She sat up abruptly and held the sheet in front of her breasts, she sounded desperate.

 **S: What? What happened?**

Natasha looked worried.

 **N: Yesterday, you and I... The bar, everyone saw! They'll tell Sharon, if not they'll make you tell. I...**

 **S: Shhh... First of all, no one saw us.**

 **N: Are you sure? Carol was there. She saw.**

 **S: No, she was not paying attention. I'm sure.**

 **N: You were drunk.**

Now things got worse in fact, Natasha remember Sam comment that Steve drank the drink of Asgard and if he was drunk and she took advantage of the situation, nothing of what happened last night was true, it was effect of the drink.

 **S: I was not drunk.**

 **N: Don't lie.** **It's all wrong. Nothing that happened was worth.**

Natasha was beginning to get out of bed, Steve held her arms as he looked at her with calm and patience.

 **S: Natasha stop and listen to me, ok? I didn't say a lie last night, I was drunk in the evening yes, but when I got home, the effect of the drink had passed. I am aware of what we did.**

 **N: But Steve...**

 **S: Shhh... Yes, it is wrong what we did, I made a mistake that was betraying my girlfriend who is traveling and is very good for me.**

When Natasha heard the word girlfriend, she felt jealous and it hurts, how he dare mention his girlfriend after having made love to her in that bed. She tried to pull away from Steve's arms, but he held her tighter.

 **S: Natasha, listen to me. Let me finish. The biggest mistake in all this is that I have spent the night with the woman I am and have always been in love with and is wrong because I am committed to another woman.**

Natasha calmed down when she heard him say he was in love with her. "Calmed", that was what she wanted and needed to hear, but now she feels the impact of the words and all that fear returned. She began to think if she was in love with him, she couldn't define her feelings. She didn't know what to answer him.

Steve sighed but he knew that confessing his feelings would make her try to move away again. But he is tired of playing, he was sincere, she could handle it along with him or run away again, but this time he wouldn't take her back ever again.

Natasha was at war in her mind now, but those eyes that were staring at her gives her the certain that she wants to be with him. Instead of trying to find what to say to him, she sat on his lap again, put her hands on his face and kissed him.

Natasha didn't return the words of Steve, but with the intensity of that kiss she was stating the feelings she has for him. Steve was caught off guard by the kiss and returned holding in her neck and leaving her tongue more comfortable to play with his. He slid his other hand down her back and without interrupting the kiss, he lay her back on the bed and layed over her.

They kissed for almost 1 hour, Steve don't remember how and at what time began, but he already was penetrating Natasha again and making her moan. Natasha clasped her legs around Steve and interspersed her moans with kisses on his mouth.

Steve this time was the first to come, he always be completely red when he cum and his muscles all stiff. Natasha decided that this is her favorite moment of Steve. She smiled as he looked her embarrassed, for not waiting for her.

Natasha pushed him back on the bed and as Steve member was still half tensed, she sat on Steve and rubbed her intimate part on Steve's cock, she didn't press it hard against him, just enough to tease him again and also to be able to satisfy herself.

It wasn't long until Steve manage to stay horny again, he even tried to penetrate her again, but Natasha was now controlling the situation, she didn't allow , she was almost there, she continued rubbing against him, until she come. She lost the strength she had when she come and she could no longer keep Steve under her control.

Steve sat on the bed holding her. He raised her a little just to sit her back on his lap, this time directly on his cock. Natasha was still recovering, but quickly began to bounce on Steve again.

Beside the bed, on the floor, Natasha's cell was ringing. But the phone was on vibrate mode and they didn't listen.

As they had the day off, Natasha and Steve spent a long time making love in bed. When they decided to pause, Natasha entered in the bath and Steve was finally making breakfast.

Steve finished cooking and he prepared a generous breakfast. He put everything on the table, it was just missing the plate with eggs he had just prepared.

When Steve was walking from the kitchen to the living room table, with the plate, he saw Natasha standing in the middle of the hall. Steve left the plate of eggs fall.

Natasha was wearing one of his shirts buttons wasn't wearing any underwear. Well, at least it seemed like it. Natasha was holding his shield, her long red hair falling on her shoulder, leaning against the wall and staring him with that fatal look. She smirked.

 **N: Hey, soldier.**

Steve was already fully horny again and Natasha laughed at his face. She put the shield on the floor and walked to him. Steve stepped back and held out his hand indicating her to stop.

 **S: I made breakfast.**

Natasha looked the table and looked to Steve.

 **N: Wow you had a lot of work making all of this but you don't seem like eating breakfast now.**

 **S: What?**

Natasha looked at Steve's underwear, where his cock was already jumping off. Steve followed her gaze and saw his cock.

 **S: Shit.**

 **N: Language!**

Natasha advanced and jumped on him. Steve took her in his lap and already penetrated her right away, he kissed her as he walked with her in his arms to the nearest wall and left her with her back against it as he pumped her fast. Natasha held tightly his hair and pulled his head until his mouth reach her breast.

Steve realized that Natasha is dominating and he even likes that about her. Usually men who were with Natasha can't stand to be in difficult positions for so long with her, but Steve had serum advantage and he could keep up with her very well.

After she come, Steve took her from the wall and walked with her to the couch, he pumped her again until she come one more time. This time her orgasm was such that she tried to take his cock off of her, desperately, she was out of breath and powerless, she pushed and scratched him. Steve even got scared, thinking that he had hurt her. Natasha was feeling very weak and could only whisper for him to stop. She needed some time to recover.

Steve pulled his penis slowly, he was almost there too and she interrupted. Natasha shook all to feel his cock coming out of. She put her hand on Rogers cock and tried to masturbate him in order to make him cum too, but she barely had the strength. Steve groan when he feel her touch.

Steve wanted to masturbate, he had to relieve himself but he was embarrassed to do in front of her, he thought it was wrong, he tried go to the bathroom, but Natasha didn't let him go. She would help him.

Natasha got off the couch and knelt on the floor between his legs. When Steve noticed what she was about to do, he tried to make her to give up the idea, he was so old fashioned and Sharon never made oral sex with him, he thought it was wrong.

He thought it was wrong until he felt her lips on his cock, he immediately forgot his morals. It was the best feeling he had experienced in his life.

The day passed and they were in the apartment making love and venerating each other all day long. They decided to leave all the problems to be discussed the next day.

At the moment they didn't want think that soon they would be separated, that in a few days, he would no longer belong to her. That in a few days, those mouths will no longer meet again.


	22. Chapter 22

Natasha woke around 4am, she looked to Steve who was sleeping. She wrapped herself in a blanket and noticed her cell phone on the floor. When she checked the phone, it had 20 missed calls of Fury and one of Clint. Natasha knew she was screwed for ignore Fury calls.

At least now she had a reason to leave Steve's apartment without having that conversation about what happened, she didn't want to force him to break up with Sharon.

Natasha left without waking Steve and when she entered her car, she ordered the car to call Fury.

 **N: What's up, boss?**

 **F: Romanoff, where have you been, I called numerous times for you.**

 **N: I was busy.**

 **F: Busy?**

 **N: Yes, personal issues.**

 **F: Personal issues?**

 **N: I have my needs, I'm a person too. What happened?**

 **F: Well person, get your ass here immediately. You have 30 minutes to get here.**

 **N: I'll be there in 15.**

Natasha ended the call and this time ordered the car to call Clint.

 **N: Hey daddy**

 **C: Hey? Do you know what time is it?**

 **N: So... You called earlier to say that Natasha was finally born?**

 **C: Yeah...** **About that... Well...**

Natasha was serious.

 **C: It's a beautiful boy, right? His name is Mathew.**

Clint showed the baby photo. Laura got into the conversation.

 **L: Sorry, Tasha ...**

 **N: Well, he is fat too. You two make fat babies.**

Natasha smiled and then ended the call because she was already entering into the new headquarters of SHIELD.

While Natasha passed through the halls, she spotted May and Coulson in one of the meeting rooms talking about a mission with their agents.

Natasha didn't want to stop and just looked them, greeting May and Coulson. May and Coulson waved back, causing everyone's attention turn to Natasha, but she soon disappeared down the halls.

 **Emma: She's really beautiful.**

 **Skye: Did you saw her dress? I didn't know Avengers dressed like that.**

 **Emma: She was probably on some secret mission that she had to use her powers of seduction.**

 **Skye: She does not do that anymore. She is an Avenger now.**

 **Emma: Once a spy, always a spy. I wish I could look good in a dress like that.**

 **Skye: What makes you think you wouldn't?**

Emma and Skye talked about clothes and accessories until May pull them back to reality.

…

Natasha entered the room. Fury and Maria were there.

 **H: Oh so you had some fun last night?**

 **N: I do like to have fun.**

 **H: I know... Did you make some victim?**

 **N: Well...**

 **H: Oh you sassy. How he looks like?** **Blond? Tan? Tall? Hot?**

Natasha smirked.

 **F: God, girls, focus please. There is a secret project of SHIELD to capture a fugitive from government.**

 **N: What did she do?**

 **H: He murdered a 17yo boy when she was 16 years old and she has been running away and changing her identity ever since.**

 **N: Ham ok, but this is not a FBI issue?**

 **F: It happens, Romanoff, when the legist was examining the body of the boy, he reported that she didn't use any method he recognized to kill him. Police delivered the case to FBI and the FBI passed it to us.**

 **H: She is dangerous, I don't know what kind of weapon she uses and I even suspect that she has super powers.**

 **N: Okay, now it's getting interesting.**

 **H: This is the most recent photo we have of her.**

Hill showed the picture on the screen. Natasha approached the screen, because she thought she had seen that face somewhere.

 **F: Do you recognize her?**

 **N: I've been on that site yesterday and I think I saw her.**

 **F: Well you can return there and ask about her. Take care and be discreet. Do not alert the Avengers about it.**

Natasha looked angry with Fury. Not that she was going to tell Avengers, but Natasha has her loyalty to Avengers too and Fury's words make it sound like she is betraying them.

Natasha took the report and left.

...

Meanwhile, in Brooklyn, Steve woke to find no Natasha in bed and no Natasha in the entire apartment and he searched for her.

Steve today, had no time to get upset because he had a lot to do. The first was the missions for the New Avengers.

Steve took a shower, prepared his suitcase with some clothes, climbed on his motorcycle and drove to Avengers basis. Once there, he left the suitcase in his room and went to the training center. They were all there, Wanda Vision, Pietro, Rhodey and Sam. Well, half of Sam was there. He was sitting on the couch, sunglasses, taking a nap with his mouth opened.

Steve noting Sam sleeping, went to him and shouted in his ear.

 **S: Falcão!**

Sam jumped off the couch and put his hand on his chest.

 **Sam: Dude... What is that? Trying to kill me?**

 **S: Falcon you are one of the most experienced of the new Avengers and was sleeping. Great example you are. What's your excuse?**

 **Sam: Dude, dude, don't scream please. My head is killing me.**

 **S: You're hungover! You are dispensed of the activities today.**

 **Sam: What? No, I can do it, Cap.**

 **S: That was not a question, it was an order, Falcon.**

Sam was upset because he loves the missions, and as the most experienced of the group, he loves to show himself and it was the opportunity he had to "shine".

Steve now talked for everyone.

 **S: We all have the right to have fun, but we have to be ready when duty calls. That this serve as an example for others. Where is Carol?**

 **Wanda: I haven't seen her yet.**

 **Vision: Carol Danvers is almost here, Captain.**

 **S: I will not tolerate delays. Let's start.**

Steve went, with the New Avengers, for the missions. He formed teams. Rhodey and Vision, Wanda and Pietro. But Wanda was upset with the casting of the teams, she asked to stay with Vision… Now Pietro was very upset, he was jealous of the sticky friendship between Wanda and Vision.

...

Carol arrived 10 minutes after they leave and she wasn't upset at all that they didn't wait for her. She called Steve who said she had been dispensed from service for being late. Carol pretended to be upset and ran to Sam's room.

 **C: SAM!**

 **Sam: Shhhh...**

 **C: Hungover?**

 **Sam: Yes, I went to the bar again yesterday. Please keep your voice down.**

 **C: I want you to meet a friend, she is amazing and like to drink! And the best part is she drinks like us!**

 **Sam: I never want to hear about drink ever again.**

 **C: Damn, Sam. She is hot.**

 **Sam: Hot? Hot like you or like Natasha?**

 **C: What does this suppose to mean? Like me or Natasha?**

 **Sam: If she is hot as you or Natasha, I'm in.**

 **C: You're really a jerk. Now C'mon.**

Carol pulled Sam. Sam had no choice, Carol threatened to bathe him and tell everyone that the Falcon has a tiny little falcon.

Sam was driving while she called for her newest friend and said her to meet them for lunch.

 **Sam: Okay, now let me understand this. Haven't you been locked before being rescued? What friend is that? I thought we were your only friends.**

 **C: Well, you're wrong! I have many friends! I am a lovely and charming person, of course I have many friends.**

Sam just looked at her in disbelief.

 **C: Argh you're annoying! I hate you. Ugh okay, I met her that day in the bar, but we feel like knowing each other since forever, we hang out again yesterday and we have the same sense of humor. She's my friend!**

 **Sam: Okay, okay.**

 **C: Look she is there!**

Carol waved at her newest best friend as Sam parked the car. Sam was surprised because the woman was really beautiful. Brunette with big hair and beautiful green eyes or blue, by far you couldn't know.

They got out and went to greet her, Carol hugged the woman. Carol is very affective. Sam shake hands with the woman, trying to look cool.

They went to lunch and had a great lunch and a great chat. The woman had an incredible sense of humor.

They said goodbye and promised to come back to speak again.

 **Sam: Sorry, what is your name again?**

 **\- Anna.**

 **Sam: Anna... Right.** **Where are you from?**

 **Anna: Connecticut.**

 **Sam: Oh, what city?**

 **Anna: Ham... Danburry.**

 **Sam: Oh is a great city!**

 **Anna: Yes it is, but too big, you know. I used to drink and dance every night.**

 **Sam: Oh Really?**

 **C: What is it? An Interrogation? Sam!**

 **Sam: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay, Anna. It was nice to meet you. Hope see you soon.**

Anna changed the face when Sam began to ask many questions. Carol was also angry and when they were out of Anna's sight, Carol slapped Sam's arm.

 **Sam: Ouch! She's lying.**

 **C: What? Lying? About what?**

 **Sam: Everything! I bet her name is not even Anna.**

 **C: Why would she lie about her name?**

 **Sam: I do not know.**

 **C: How do you know it's a lie?**

 **Sam: Because I know Danburry is a small and quiet town, has no buzz, she doesn't know this city.**

 **C: That's nonsense.**

 **Sam: Look she's cool, I liked her, but she was lying. Maybe she is a pathological liar.**

Carol and Sam headed back to basis, discussing endlessly about the credibility of the new friend of Carol.

They stopped only when Natasha interrupted to ask about the night at the bar, what each one had done after the bar. Natasha was interested about the girl who save Carol helping her to get rid of the guy but she refused to believe that woman could be the same person she's looking for.

It was already 3pm. Natasha was hungry and decided go to the dining room and for her surprise Steve was there, along with the New Avengers having lunch.

They looked at each other awkwardly and Natasha decided to act normally, since they were not alone. She took her tray of food and went to sit at the table with them.

Vision that was next to Wanda and facing Captain, moved to give his sit to Natasha, as they always sit together.

Natasha had no way to escape, she sat facing Steve. She looked at everyone and greeted them. Steve was the last.

 **N: Hi.**

 **S: Hi.**

It was a strange silence in the air. Natasha broke the silence.

 **N: Clint's son is born.**

 **S: Really? Son? Then again there is no little Natasha?**

 **N: Yeah.**

Natasha took the phone and showed baby's picture to Steve.

 **S: He is beautiful and very cute.**

Wanda asked to see the picture and was dazzled, looking at the baby with Vision.

 **Pietro: Hey Cap, when we have a Cap Junior around here?**

Steve smiled.

 **S: Oh probably never.**

 **W: Never? You'd be a great dad, like the best dad in the world.**

 **S: Well, I do not see myself like that. As I said to Tony the man who wanted family stood frozen in that ocean.**

Steve finished the sentence looking at Natasha, who was kind of surprised by the news and because Steve seemed to be saying it to her. She also always thought Steve would make a great father and she thought he wanted children and one of the reasons for her not consider herself good enough for him, was the fact that she is not able to have children.

 **W: That's a shame, Cap. I want to have children.**

Vision looked at Wanda.

 **W: At least 2.**

Wanda smiled looking Vision.

Pietro practically threw the fork down and talked with his mouth full of food.

 **P: My God, that disgusting, why are we talking about children? Why are you talking about children, Wanda? Why are you looking at him like that? You can not have children with him, he is not human!**

 **W: PIETRO! We are mutants if you forgot!**

Wanda was angry and ashamed.

 **P: Yeah, but he was created by machines, he doesn't even have a penis! I mean I guess so... My God, do you have a penis? God, that disgusting.**

 **W: PIETRO! SHUT UP.**

 **P: My God, my eyes, my God, I don't wanna know. I don't wanna eat anymore.**

Pietro disappeared leaving his sister completely red.

 **V: It's okay, Wanda. Your brother is just jealous. Jealousy is a strange feeling.**

Wanda Vision and began to talk to each other and as usual, no one else seemed to exist for them.

Natasha gave few bites and looked at Steve.

 **N: So, you don't want children?**

 **S: I don't have time for this.**

 **N: But if you had time, would you have kids?**

 **S: I don't know, I don't think so. I just don't think about it anymore.**

Steve was uncomfortable to talk about other issues with Natasha, when in fact, they should discuss the two days they spent together. He try…

 **S: Natasha...**

 **N: Steve.**

Natasha glanced Steve in a way that silenced Steve, she made it clear she didn't want to talk about it. Steve got angry, excused himself and left the table and went to his room.

Natasha finished her meal and went after Steve in his room. She broke the door code and entered the roon, then she closed the door.

Steve wasn't shocked because Natasha goes where she wants, indeed.

 **N: What were you thinking?**

 **S: We need to talk.**

 **N: Yes, but not in front of others, not in public. Are you crazy?**

 **S: I was not thinking.**

 **N: Of course not.**

Steve looked angry to Natasha and Natasha also was angry with him, but she began to feel heat and sweat, her neck was red. Steve noted. Steve noticed and remembered she was just like that yesterday when he broke into her bath last night, he knew what that means.

They ended up not talking about nothing, Steve only kissed her and the two made love again on the floor of Steve's room.


	23. Chapter 23

After Steve and Natasha finished their actions on the ground, Steve Natasha helped to his feet. They looked at each other embarrassed.

 **S: This can't happen anymore.**

 **N: I know.**

Natasha looked around and saw that her suit was ripped.

 **N: What? My clothes!**

 **S: Sorry.**

 **N: How will I get out of here like this?**

 **S: Wear my blouse.**

 **N: And be seen walking with your clothes around? Are you nuts?**

 **S: Well, what do you want me to do?**

Natasha was angry with Steve.

 **N: Here, take my key and get an outfit for me in my room.**

Steve took the key, which was an access card actually. He went to Natasha's room and took another suit for her. When he was leaving the room, Tony was coming down the hall.

 **T: Dorito.**

 **S: Tony.**

 **T: What do you do in Romanoff room? You two...?**

Steve was disconcerted at the time, and completely red.

 **S: I-I... I came here to-to...**

 **T: Oh booooring, forget it, as if you had a chance.**

Steve was now offended.

 **T: Since you're here, Thor is back and we hope you join us to discuss some issues. C'mon, lets go.**

 **S: I can't.**

 **T: You can't? You're doing what? What is this outfit you're holding, by the way? Do you borrowed from Natasha? Well I always suspected from the beginning…**

 **S: Ha, hilarious!**

Steve said looking serious.

 **S: I'll meet you in 10 minutes.**

 **T: Okay and please come dress in that suit.**

Tony blinked to Steve as he went to the meeting. Steve returned to the room and handed the clothes to Natasha.

 **S: That really can not happen anymore, Natasha.**

 **N: Why are you repeating that to me? It wasn't me that threw me on the floor and tore my clothes.**

 **S: I know.**

 **N: I have to go, I have to call Clint back.**

 **S: Clint? We have no mission.**

 **N: We really don't. I have.**

 **S: Oh and you are on another mission and did not tell me?**

Natasha looked pissed.

 **N: Am I obliged to tell you?**

Steve took a deep breath and leave the room.

...

Natasha turned to Clint Barton.

 **N: Hey Dad.**

 **C: Hey, hey aunt Tasha.**

 **N: How are the kids, the farm and Laura?**

 **C: Ham... You know, a baby of two months at home, a teenager, 2 children and a loving wife and a farm full of services to do... It's great**

 **N: Wow, I have a mission that I could use your help, but since you're so busy on the farm...**

 **C: What? A mission? I'm leaving right now.**

Clint started screaming on the phone to warn Laura.

 **C: Hoooney. Sweetie, the Avengers are calling me again, the world is in danger again, then you know, they can't do anything without me. I'm going to save the world and be right back, Ok? Honey. I love you.**

Natasha just heard Laura complaining. Natasha smiled because Clint always do that to Laura.

 **C: Tasha, I get there in two hours.**

Natasha just hung up and took off to the bar to ask questions about the woman.

Until reach the bar, she took 1 hour. The bartender told her that the woman had passed there before and was looking for a job, but he had nothing to offer but he indicated her for an assistant job in a law firm.

 **N: Do you know a lawyer? That's great, it is just what I needed. Do you mind passing me the address?**

 **\- For you? I'd take you on my back there, if you wanted.**

Natasha gave her best smile and blinked slowly to the bartender, who took a law firm card and handed it to her.

 **\- Here you go, babe.**

 **N: Oh thank you. Nelson & Murdock Attorneys at Law?**

 **\- They are the best.**

 **N: Thank you.**

Natasha received a call from Clint, warning that he was already in the city and he asked where he should find her. Natasha asked him to get dressed casually and warned him that he would pretend to be her.

 **C: Baby!**

Said Clint already incorporating the character, reaching out to Natasha holding her. Natasha spoke quietly into his ear.

 **N: Why do you always anticipated the acting?**

 **C: I'm just happy to see you, my love. My sweetie, my coconut. My sugar.**

Clint said, still in character, knowing it would annoy her. Natasha hugged him again and kicked his balls. Clint bent with pain, but disguised as Natasha.

 **N: Oh love, you're not feeling well?**

 **C: I feel great, love.**

Clint said, almost moaning in pain.

As they walked to the office entrance, Natasha explained who they are looking for. Clint was more excited to know that their target is has powers.

Upon arriving at the office, Natasha and Clint looked completely different persons.

A blonde girl, tall and blue-eyed opened the door for them and introduced herself.

 **\- Good afternoon, my name is Karen. Welcome to Nelson & Murdock Attorneys at Law.**

 **C: Good afternoon. My name is Mike and that's...**

 **N: Elizabeth.**

 **K: Welcome, sit down please.**

 **N: Why are you looking at her ass?**

 **C: What? I didn't, honey...**

 **N: You always do that with me, Mike. I can't stand it anymore, why can't you respect me? Would you mind control your pants until the divorce? I apologize for my husband.**

Karen was embarrassed and shocked by the conversation between the two and was the kindest as possible.

 **K: It's okay.**

Clint sat with his legs spread, with an impatient face and he grabbed his balls. Natasha was very well dressed in a tight skirt to the knee, high heels and a female suit, elegant, sexy, low-cut.

Natasha looked at Clint pretending to be angry with him, she rolled her eyes and looked at Karen.

 **N: That's why we are divorcing.**

 **K: Oh I'm sorry.**

 **N: Please don't be. We are more than happy with that. We were never happy together. Arranged marriage, you know.**

Natasha said as she took a brief look at the site in search of the woman.

At that same time, Foggy entered the reception and looked Natasha up and down and then to Karen.

 **F: Good afternoon. Karen, who are these?**

 **K: They are Mr. and Mrs... Sorry, I didn't hear the surname.**

 **C: Hiddleston.**

 **F: Please, Mrs. Hiddleston, sit down. Can I get you anything?**

 **N: Oh, you are kind. I am good, thank you. I really needed to talk to Nelson and Murdock. Are you Mr. Murdock?**

Natasha said reaching her hand out gently to Foggy catch. Foggy took her hand and kissed the back of her hand, to greet her.

 **F: I'm Nelson actually. Murdock is my partner.**

 **N: Oh, your husband...**

 **F: No! No, no... I'm straight, completely straight, I meant business partner.**

 **N: Oh, okay. Sorry.**

Without anyone noticing, Matt was at the door of his room, listening to all the talk. Natasha took a time to notice his presence, and he was there for a long time.

 **M: Foggy, why don't you bring Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston to my office?**

Matt smiled and Natasha looked at him and noticed the stick he is carrying. Clint noticed too, he stood up and wink to Karen that was super embarrassed and looked away.

Matt entered the room and sat down, followed by Foggy, Clint and Natasha.

Foggy pulled the chair for Natasha and then went to sit next to Matt.

Natasha watched Matt with some curiosity, despite the glasses and the fact he is obviously blind, it seemed that he could see her. She became suspicious of his blindness.

 **M: So, I couldn't help overhearing the conversation of you. Are you getting divorced?**

 **N: Yes with complete division of assets. We just need to formalize things, as soon as possible.**

Matt took time to answer, he was listening to the heartbeat of Natasha and Clint. He couldn't determine if they were lying, but he knew something was wrong.

 **M: I'm sorry, but we can't take your case.**

 **F: What?**

Foggy looked disgusted to Matt and gestured to Natasha and Clint, suggesting to them to wait.

Foggy began whispering to Matt.

 **F: Are you crazy? Look at them. Obviously they have a lot of money. We need money. This work is easy, Matt.**

Matt stood up and reached toward Natasha. He knew exactly where she was. Natasha reached out to shake hands with him and now she didn't believe in his blindness.

 **M: You have very soft hands, I bet you are very beautiful... Do you mind tell me what is your job?**

 **N: I don't work for many years, but I practice riding, that caused some bruises on my hands.**

Said Natasha to disguise, but Matt sensed that she was working with weapons.

 **C: Well if you can't help us...**

 **M: I'm sorry, Mr. Hiddleston.**

Clint shook Matt's hand.

Natasha was frustrated and knew their disguises somehow didn't work with Matt and it was strange because he was blind, so how did he noticed? And even more frustrated they didn't seen the woman there, until the woman opened the door abruptly, with a lot of boxes in hand.

Clint help her, taking the boxes and put on the table.

The woman thanked embarrassed and frightened because she didn't expected customers there.

Natasha and Clint leave the office. Clint asked if that woman was who Natasha is looking for and Natasha confirmed.

They decided to take the car and wait on the corner, till her expedient finish, so they could follow and catch her.

It was already about 10pm in the evening when the woman and the others finally left the office. To sort of Natasha and Clint, the woman turned toward them, while the others were in the opposite direction.

As the woman turned the corner, Natasha and Clint began to follow her, driving slowly. The woman noticed she was being followed and accelerated her steps. She thought she would be assaulted.

The woman decided to confront them, she entered in a deserted and dark alley. Natasha and Clint left the car and went to her. The woman was shocked to realize that they were the customer she saw sooner. Soon she deduced that they should be from FBI.

 **C: Look, honey. We can do this the easy or hard way. You look nice ... I don't want to hurt you.**

 **\- Like you could hurt me.**

Natasha released a disco that releases a smoke that makes people swoon.

 **C: Really, Natasha? I was going to make the first move and you do that**

 **N: Oops...**

They were waiting for the smoke begins to dissipate to grab the woman's body, but when they least expected the woman arrived almost flying, kicking right on Clint's chest, making him fly away and get up slowly filled with pain.

Natasha was shocked because that gas is enough to knock up to 20 people at once, but she didn't have much time to think, because now the woman was attacking her.

Natasha defended herself without attacking, there's been a while since she find someone who is good at fight and the woman was very agile and quick, but her martial arts skills wasn't good. Natasha struck four blows on her until the woman go to the ground.

 **N: You're good.**

Natasha and Clint were flabbergasted with what that women did. She rested her hands on the wall and start to scalating.

 **C: What? Are you a spider?**

The woman began to climb the walls easily, she seemed to be glued on the wall. She looked at them from above. Natasha and Clint perplexed.

The woman was about to jump on them when Natasha fired her disk that caused a high-voltage shock to the woman's body. Enough, in fact, to kill a human being. She didn't want to get to that point, but the woman was too dangerous to let her escape again. The woman's body hit hard the.

 **C: Did you kill her?**

Natasha didn't answer.

 **C: Natasha? I thought she had to be taken alive. Tasha?**

Natasha was still motionless and quiet. It wasn't long until she turned, as striking a blow against Matt, who avoided the punch holding on her wrist, twisting and throwing her on the floor. He kicked Clint in his stomach, making him fall to the ground again, agonizing in pain.

Natasha has given a boost with her legs and stood up again and dealt a series of blows against Murdock who defended them all.

The two got into a heated battle in that alley, Matt hold her neck for behind, Natasha used her elbow to punch him in his stomach as hard as she could, making him drop her. Natasha pulled away and ran towards him, she jumped up and locked her legs around his neck and made his body spinning in the air and go to the ground.

Finally, Natasha managed to dominate him.

 **N: Who are you?**

Matt just smiled. Natasha tightened her legs around his neck, making him choke. She could break his neck or his arm now. Clint stood up and with difficulty drew his weapon and approached them. Clint pulled his mask.

 **C: What, the lawyer?**

Matt laughed even more.

 **C: My God I heard about you, you're being an anonymous hero around here. I'm your fan, man.**

Matt frowned and Natasha looked pissed at him.

 **N: Clint.**

 **C: Natasha it is alright, he is one of the good guys.**

Clint tried to calm Matt, explaining who they were.

 **C: Is your name really Murdock? Listen, I'm Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye. I am an Avenger. She is also an avenger.**

 **N: Clint!**

 **M: Avengers? Why are you after my employee?**

 **C: She is a murderous fugitive from the FBI. We were just doing our job.**

 **M: Can you ask her to free me?**

Clint looked at Natasha. Natasha didn't want to drop him because he hurt her for real, she let him go but dislocated his shoulder before releasing. Matt groaned in pain.

 **C: You could show up at the base of the Avengers, I'm sure Steve will want to know you.**

 **M: No thanks.**

Natasha looked suspiciously to Matt.

M: That girl... Are you sure? I knew she was hiding something, but murder? She's a good person. I can feel it.

Natasha put handcuffs on the woman, who wasn't dead but unconscious. Clint took her in his arms and walked to the car.

 **M: Where are you taking her?**

 **N: None of your business.**

 **M: You didn't read her rights and I'm her lawyer, is that how an avenger act?**

 **N: Lawyer?**

 **M: Yes. Better she be well treated. Where can I visit her?**

 **N: You can't.**

 **C: No?**

 **N: No, she goes to SHIELD.**

 **C: SHIELD? I thought that was Avengers mission.**

 **N: I never said it was Avengers.**

 **C: I don't work for SHIELD anymore, and I thought you too.**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

 **C: I won't deliver this girl to SHIELD.**

 **N: It's not you who decides that.**

Natasha and Clint started arguing with each other and Clint eventually convinced Natasha to take the woman to Avengers basis, if they thought she is guilty then she will be delivered to SHIELD.

Natasha was very reluctant to the idea, but Clint wouldn't stop talk and Matt threatening to tell everyone… Natasha decided to take her to Avengers.


	24. Chapter 24

Natasha and Clint held Anna in a cell at the base of the Avengers.

 **C: Do you think this will hold her? She can climb walls.**

 **N: Yeah, but I think she can't cross them.**

Natasha headed to her room. Natasha took a shower, cleaned her wounds and went to sleep. She woke up early in the morning with the insistent knocking at the door. It seemed like the door would fall.

Natasha opened the door and faced an exalted Carol Danvers.

 **N: Carol?**

 **C: What my friend is doing here? Stuck in a cell like a criminal? Who gave you the right?**

Natasha just looked at Carol who was enraged.

 **N: Your friend? That woman is your friend?**

 **C: Yes! My friend and Sam's!**

 **N: Sam?**

 **C: Yes, she helped me that day at the bar.**

 **N: Oh. She is the one.**

 **C: Oh? Release her now.**

Natasha was thinking about the time she would have saved if she had followed her first instinct that Carol knew the woman.

Carol was raging and she ended up waking Steve and Bruce, who came to see what was going on.

 **S: Carol? Natasha? What is happening?**

 **C: Your partner here caught my best friend.**

 **N: Best friend? You met her yesterday practically.**

 **C: So what? Why you held her?**

 **B: Held who? Where?**

 **C: Here at the base!**

 **S: No one was arrested at the base, Carol, you might be confusing things.**

Steve said it, but he looked at Natasha expecting her to confirm, but she said nothing.

 **S: Do you arrested someone here and didn't say anything?**

 **N: I was going to communicate this morning, but this hysterical came here to give scandal.**

 **C: I'll show you the hysterical.**

Bruce grabbed Carol's hand, it was already a bright light around it, ready to shoot Natasha.

 **B: Calm, Carol. It must have been a mistaken.**

 **N: No mistake, she is a fugitive.**

 **S: Fugitive from whom?**

 **N: FBI and SHIELD.**

 **S: SHIELD?**

Natasha looked away from Steve.

 **S: What charges SHIELD have against her?**

 **N: She murdered a 17 year old guy, and ran away. They never found her.**

 **S: What evidence SHIELD have? That's not our business, not even a SHIELD's business.**

 **N: She has powers.**

 **B: What kind of power?**

 **N: I'm not sure, she is very strong and can climb walls. She has a lawyer and Clint insisted for her to be judged here before delivered to Fury.**

 **S: We are not judges, Natasha. I'll talk to her.**

 **C: Steve you will let her go, right?**

 **S: Carol and if she is guilty?**

 **C: I trust her. Please.**

 **S: Carol promise I'll listen to her and make sure no one hurt her, ok?**

Carol was sensitive. Steve looked at her with love and asked her to go along with him so the women would trust him to talk.

Bruce returned to his room, but Natasha decided to go along with Steve and Carol, as the prisoner was hers.

Steve arrived at the cell and saw the woman sleeping deeply.

 **S: Is she okay?**

 **N: Yes, it was suppose her to be dead, but she survived to my shock.**

Carol was indignant.

 **N: She would have killed me and Clint, we had no choice.**

Carol looked at her friend and she was sad.

 **C: I can't imagine her hurting anyone, she is just so cool.**

 **N: Those are the worst.**

The woman ended up waking up with them talking, she looked scared and lost. The woman calmed down when she saw Carol.

 **Anna: Carol... What is going on?**

 **C: You were arrested last night. Is it true what they're saying about you being a killer?**

The woman was shocked by the question, she was walking back and forth in the cell. She sat down and put her hands on her face and began to cry.

Natasha didn't believe in her tears. Steve pressed a button and the cell opened. Natasha protested that it was dangerous.

Steve ignored her and sat down beside the woman.

 **S: Are you okay?**

 **A: I'm tired.**

 **S: Of run?**

 **A: Of run, lying, hiding… Everything.**

 **S: Are you guilty?**

 **A: Yes.**

The woman cried even more and looked at Carol.

 **A: I'm sorry.**

 **S: You don't seem to be a bad person. Tell what happened on the day you killed the boy.**

 **A: He was my boyfriend.**

 **S: Boyfriend?**

Anna confirmed, while trying to stop crying.

She said that since childhood, she was very ill and when she turned 15 she got incredible strong, though doctors have said that she wouldn't survive. She gained an unusual force and hid it from everyone and at 16yo she started dating this guy and it was the first time she noticed her powers.

First the boy was too stunned and seemed to have panicked, she tried to calm him and he became more desperate. By the time she was trying to prevent him from running, she ended up electrocuting him and she didn't understand what was happening. When a man approached them, he accused her to be a killer and since then she lives running away, because she thought no one would believe her.

 **S: I do.**

Natasha rolled her eyes impatiently.

 **N: She's probably lying.**

 **S: Natasha!**

 **N: What?**

 **S: I believe in her, you said you saw her climbing the wall. She didn't know how to use her powers.**

 **N: True or not, if she can't control herself, she can't be free.**

 **S: No.**

Steve looked at the women.

 **S: Anna... I'm sorry for what happened to you. If you want you can stay here with us and we will find a way to teach you how to control your powers.**

 **A: You can teach me that?**

 **S: We will do our best for it.**

The woman looked Steve. She was more calm now.

 **A: Jessica.**

 **S: What?**

 **A: My real name is Jessica. Jessica Drew.**

Carol was upset by the lies that the woman told her and she left the cell. Jessica wanted to follow her and explain everything, but it wasn't the time.

 **S: Jessica, nice to meet you. I am Steve Rogers. We will help you, we have good doctors and scientists who will examine you. No one will hurt you, I promise. I just need you to stay here in the cell, until we figure out a way for you not to hurt anyone. Is it all right?**

 **J: Yes. Thank you.**

Steve got up and left the cell. Natasha entered a code to seal the cell again. Natasha and Steve came back to Natasha's hall and they were still arguing about Natasha's secret mission for SHIELD.

 **S: What the hell were you thinking?**

 **N: Stop acting like my boss. I thought I was your co-leader.**

 **S: You are.**

 **N: But you don't treat me as such.**

 **S: What are you talking about? You're the one with two jobs.**

 **N: What is the matter with that?**

 **S: Your loyalty is which side? Every time I trust you, you end up...**

Steve didn't finish the sentence, because even if he did that, he would be lying. He never regret of trust her.

Natasha frowned and was a little hurt by what he hinted to say although she didn't have an answer to give. Avengers, SHIELD... Whatever. The real issue was her loyalty is with Steve Rogers, not with the Avengers and not with SHIELD. He is a jerk if he thinks otherwise.

 **N: I got a workd to do, so if you don't mind… Boss.**

Steve shook his head as he watched Natasha leave the hall.

Steve put his uniform and went to the training center. Natasha was already there, grappling with Sam who was getting beat up ugly, especially because Natasha was angry.

Steve did his best to keep Danvers busy. He didn't want to see her sad.

When he finished the training of New Avengers, Natasha still had the adrenaline running in her veins, she went to the fight center.

This center wasn't made of glass. There the old Avengers would have more privacy to practice. They could release their anger on the punching bag.

Natasha wanted to put a picture of Rogers in the boxing bag to punch, but she only imagined that the bag was him and gave several blows in the bag.

Steve arrived half an hour later and just watched all her aggression, he acted like a jerk and wanted to redeem himself. With Natasha things are not that simple, it wasn't enough just admit he was wrong.

He took two pairs of Boxing gloves. Natasha watched Steve coming in.

Steve threw 1 pair for her.

 **S: You're angry.**

Natasha didn't answer.

 **S: My favorite place to unload anger is here. In that ring to be specific.**

Steve came into the ring and looked at Natasha, waiting for her to accept his invitation.

Natasha stopped punching the bag and took the pair of gloves that Steve gave for her. She took the bottle of water and took a long drink, without looking away from Steve.

She put her gloves on and went to the ring. Steve lifted the ropes for her, but Natasha ignored him and she got in the ring by herself, still without taking her eyes of him.

 _So you want to fight? I will hurt you for real. You'll regret this invitation, Rogers_. Natasha thought as she smirked.


	25. Chapter 25

Steve watched Natasha. Natasha stretched her arms and raised it above her head. She turned her neck side to side. Then Natasha held her foot behind her body, stretching her thighs, she alternated between her legs.

Natasha removed the gloves looking Steve.

 **S: No gloves? Really?**

 **N: Feel better this way.**

 **S: Yeah and it'ss easier to get hurt this way.**

 **N: Are you scared?**

Steve just laughed. A nervous laughing because he noticed how much she was angry and he started to think that maybe this is a bad idea. Someone will get hurt in the end and probably him because he will not hurt her.

Natasha began giving small jumps, to relax her body.

 **N: Ready?**

Steve dropped the gloves and made a defensive move, waiting Natasha strike the first blow.

Natasha approached and surrounded him first. Steve just tried to follow her movement with his eyes. He was already sweating.

When Natasha finally stopped in front of him again, she gave the first punch, Steve defended using his forearm. Natasha tried to punch underneath and Steve jumped. Natasha took an advantage when he jumped, she bent down and as soon as the feet of Steve touched the ground, she kicked his shank and he fell with his back on the floor.

Natasha gave an imperceptible smile, she didn't attack while he was on the floor, she pulled away for him to get up.

Steve was uninjured, he sighed and got up again. When he got up, he had to put his arms crossed in front of his face because Natasha came with a series of kicks that only stopped when his back reached the ropes of the ring.

He had to get his hands on the ropes to keep from falling again, and when he did, Natasha punched him in the face. It wasn't a weak punch.

 **N: Oh, are you going to cry?**

 **S: Ha! Hilarious.**

 **N: When will you start fighting for real?**

 **S: Natasha I don't think that's a good idea ...**

Natasha give a right punch, followed by a left punch and then she punched his stomach, making Steve bow. Now he was in pain.

 **N: What? Afraid of hurt me? Didn't you wanna fight?**

Steve looked at her seriously, he was getting pissed. Steve decided to fight back, he tried to hit her with kicks and punches, but Natasha is very fast, she defended herself very well.

Steve had just noticed a way to break her moves, her famous one that she lock her legs around the neck's target and use her body weight to bring the opponent to the ground.

Steve is stronger and heavier, he can stop her, then he attacked her and defended himself several times, until she use her famous move on him.

By the time she placed her leg in his neck, he put his hand between her thighs, stopping her legs to lock his neck. He grabbed and squeezed tightly her thighs.

Natasha was now hung up on him, Steve pulled her leg down and threw her to the ground, without regrets. She was going to get hurt. She wanted it, right?

Natasha felt her back hit the floor and she felt every centimeter of her body hurt this time. Steve then straddled her arms, stopping her from moving. He put his forearm pushing down her neck and approached his face to hers, looking in her eyes.

 **S: Satisfied?**

Natasha just smirked.

 **N: You know that if you let me go, I'll kill you.**

 **S: No, you won't.**

Natasha laughed and was still struggling to free herself. Only her legs were free, but Steve was too heavy for her try to get up. She lowered her face and bit his arm tightly. Steve's arm bled.

Steve groaned at the pain and released her arm. Natasha manage to free herself, but only managed to release one side of her body, she turned and curled her body, so Steve couldn't take her arms again. Steve sat over her body now, being careful with his weight.

 **N: Ouch, you're hurting me.**

Natasha pretended despair and Steve believed, he moved to the side. Natasha smirked to get rid of him, she stood up and kicked his stomach several times, ending with a strong one in his face, making Steve's lip bled.

Steve wiped the blood from his mouth looking at Natasha. His breathing was heavy and fast. Natasha was triumphant. She smiled to herself and turned her back to Steve threatening to leave the ring.

Steve came up quickly behind her.

 **S: Is that all you've got?**

Natasha could feel the warmth of his body and also his hot breath on her neck. She just turned her neck and looked into his eyes.

 **N: Didn't you get tired of being beat?**

The twinkle in Steve's eyes mixed a lot of emotions, it didn't contain only angry, but definitely desire. Natasha noticed it a while ago, she could feel his cock getting rigid when she was fighting with him, but it is very clear now that she looked into his eyes.

Steve grabbed on her wrist and twisted behind her body and Natasha didn't fight back, she wanted to see where he was going with this.

With one hand pinning her arm behind her body, Steve put his other arm around Natasha's neck and pulled as if he was going to stifles her. He put a little pressure.

 **N: We both know you won't hurt me. What do you want?**

Steve got angry and put more pressure on her neck. Natasha was already standing on her toes. She nearly choked and was short of breath, and started laughing, making fun of him.

 **S: Why are you like that, huh?**

Steve lifted her off the ground and spun her, making her lie on the floor with her face down and he lay on top of her. Natasha was reluctant this time because she knew he was horny, and so was she, but he didn't deserve her body. She squirmed to stand aside, Steve didn't come out from behind her, he still had his arm holding her neck. Natasha began to bend and stretch her body trying to make him drop her.

Natasha finally managed to free her arm, but it was very sore, even had the brand of Steve's hand on her wrist. She elbowed his ribs, making Steve moan in pain. _He will not have it. He'll not_. Natasha was determined. Natasha could feel his cock totally rigid now. She felt her intimate part throb. Now she was fucking turned on, but couldn't admit it.

Steve saw that Natasha was reluctant, he only used his free hand to unbutton her pants Natasha immediately put her hands on Steve's to stop him, but he already had his hand inside her panties. Well now Steve knows that wasn't just him who was horny about the whole fight. Natasha was already very wet.

Natasha just let out a loud sigh. Steve eased his arm around her neck. Natasha scratched Steve's arms and even tried to pull his hand from there, but it was an internal conflict of anger and desire.

 _Damn you, Steve_. Natasha thought. Natasha gradually stop resisting. Steve lay down, bringing Natasha with him. Now he have his back on the floor, and Natasha sited on him. His fingers strumming her clitoris.

Natasha was no longer reluctant, she began to rub her body on his and she supported her hands on the floor. She moved her hips forward and back, to press more Steve's fingers against her clit.

Natasha was about to come when Steve withdrew his hand and Natasha nearly killed him. She took his hand and put it back there and she slid his fingers in the right way, the way she liked to feel it.

After Natasha came, she turned her body to Steve, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and tore it apart. She bent over him and kissed him, grabbed his hair tightly, lifted and dropped to the ground. She slapped his face. She was about to hit him again, but Steve held her arm.

Steve sat with her in his arms and grabbed her breast. He squeezed it. He tried to unbutton her bra but failed. Natasha laughed and helped him. He grabbed her bra and threw away.

He lowered the handle of her blouse and distributed kiss by her shoulders and her neck. Natasha craned her neck for him, she dug her nails into his back and scratched mercilessly. Steve screamed in pain.

 **S: Natasha!**

 **N: What?**

She looked at him in a sarcastic way, Steve loves it, and she knows that. They kissed intensely, those tongues were seeking desperately to feel each other, it was filled with all desire and frustration that both had, so much that Steve bit her lip until it bleed, little revenge.

Natasha stood up and sank her pants with her underwear. Steve was so "hard" he was desperate to Natasha sit on his cock, but she didn't. She approached her body, spread her legs and held his head by his hair and moved his head to her intimate part.

Natasha just looked down as if saying "If you don't do what I want, you'll regret it". Steve obeyed. He kissed the full extent of her crotch until reaching her big lips, he caressed every area of her vagina with his tongue. Steve don't have experience with this, he intended to lick lower, but Natasha pulled his head to where she wants.

Natasha came again, she released Steve's hair, but Steve wanted to feel all of her, he didn't pull his tongue away, he didn't stop.

Steve now looked at Natasha practically begging to be his turn. Natasha even thought to go away and leave him there to entertain himself, he would be so frustrated that would be the perfect revenge, the only problem about that is she couldn't resist him.

Natasha opened Steve's pants.

 **N: You are without underwear?**

 **S: With these pants, I don't like, itches.**

 **N: Sh...**

Natasha made Steve shut up before he turned her off. She sat on Steve's cock and bounced several times, seeing Steve get completely red and more excited. She made him lie down and just rode on it.

Steve came 2 times and so Natasha, he still wasn't satisfied. He turned and stood on top of her, but Natasha was feeling weak already. She crawled using her elbows to drag behind.

She was next of the ring ropes now.

Steve looked so horny yet, he looked like he was just getting start, which caused some desperation in Natasha. He held her feet and pulled her down again, but Natasha grabbed the ropes above her head.

No problem for Steve, he just move forward and opened her legs. Steve ran his thumb in circulatory movements on her clitoris, making her squirm all over again. Natasha turned her face to the side and bit her arm to contain her moans. Steve was already penetrating her again. He pumped her hard, making Natasha held stronger on the ropes.

 **N: Steve… S-stop. Stop. I can't anymore**

Steve looked worried to Natasha and stopped moving.

 **S: Are you serious?**

 **N: Fuck! Of course not. Damn it, don't stop.**

She couldn't stand it anymore and yet, at the same time, she wanted more. Steve was confused because she used to make him to stop and he stops and she curses him for stop.

Steve finally comes, he came into her, almost every time. Natasha doesn't care because she can't have children and also because they forgot that condoms exist every time.

The two lay exhausted on the floor of the ring.

 **N: What the fuck was that?**

Steve looked at her.

 **N: Shit!**

 **S: What?**

 **N: Shit, shit, shit.**

Natasha stood up and put on her clothes.

 **S: What?**

 **N: How could you?**

 **S: How could I what?**

 **N: Here! Anyone could come here. What about if someone saw us?**

 **S: No one saw us.**

 **N: Yeah, you were very focused to have noticed.**

Natasha joked.

Steve began to dress himself too. Natasha had ripped his shirt, he rolled up his shirt and hung it in his pants.

Natasha looked at him shirtless, sweaty, with all those muscles and bit her lower lip, she shook her head to ward off the sinful thoughts.

 **N: Fuuuck! THE FUCKING CAMERAS!**

 **S: Do you think it wasl filming?**

 **N: It doesn't stop shooting, Steve! That's how it works, you're so stupid. I go up there, you stay here and leave 30 minutes later.**

 **S: 30 minutes?**

 **N: Yes, I don't want to take any risk anymore.**

Steve waited 30 minutes while Natasha ran to the surveillance room. Luckily her, the guards were having lunch, and they were sitting with the back turned to the screen. She made an excuse to get them out of the room and erased the last hours of the tapes.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, everything was great at N.F.A. (New Facility of Avengers), they all gathered in the dining room, even Hill and Fury were having breakfast together with the Avengers.

In fact, the late one was Steve Rogers, who practically spent the night awake, thinking about everything that happened between him and Natasha and thinking also about Sharon. He hadn't cheated her on purpose, but when he is with Natasha he loses his mind, the only thing on his mind is Natasha, it is hard to resist to her. But today he established on his head that he would avoid being alone with Natasha and he would respect his girlfriend Sharon.

Steve arrived in the dinning room, at the table he usually sit were Sam, Fury, Carol, Hill and Natasha...

Steve made sure to sit at the other corner of the table to avoid contact with Nat. He greeted everyone and they answered back, except Natasha who just watched.

They talked about various subjects, work and daily life.

As I said before, it was hard to stay away from Natasha, he sat away but the truth is he was looking at her all the time, for brief seconds, but his eyes insisted on looking at Natasha again.

Today Natasha was dressed casually, jeans and a tank top. Steve kept staring at her cleavage. Natasha obviously noticed and in her mind, she was laughing because Rogers was a fool, he sat far away from her and couldn't take his eyes of her. She decided to stare back.

Steve began to sweat, Fury spoke to him about a lot of things bu he was not paying attention. Fury asked Steve a question, but didn't answer. He was distracted.

 **F: Cap? Captain?**

 **S: Huh?**

 **F: What do you think?**

 **S: Sorry, what was your question?**

Fury dropped the bread he was eating, he hates being ignored. He sighed before repeating the question again.

Hill was also looking forward to Steve's answer, she followed Steve's gaze and Hill noticed what was distracting him and for her surprise, it was Natasha.

Hill wide opened her eyes, then her mouth dropped in shock. She smiled to herself and spoke quietly.

 **H: It's happening! It's already happening!**

 **F: Excuse me?**

Fury looked at Hill waiting an explanation.

Hill shook his head.

 **H: Nothing, boss.**

Hill looked at Natasha, who looked puzzling because Hill was looking at her in a weird way.

Natasha made a gesture with her hand as if asking what's going on. Hill placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands, looking at Natasha.

Natasha felt that Hill was getting crazy, or decided to have sexual attraction for her.

Natasha finished her meal and left the dinning room. Steve had also ended.

Wanda and Carol left the dinning room along with Steve.

 **S: What about your friend?**

 **C: Friend? You mean Jessica? Well, she seems to be ok, I got some food for her. I'll take it to her and I'll meeting with you later, okay?**

Steve nodded.

Natasha was standing in front of the training center, looking annoyed with the glass door that wouldn't open.

Steve and Wanda approached Natasha.

 **W: Code failed again?**

 **S: Ugh. Stark keeps changing the programs.**

 **W: Look, it's the Vision!**

Wanda ran to Vision that was waiting for them. Vision smiled at Wanda, she would hug him, she wanted to, but something stopped her. Vision noticed and the two looked at each other feeling embarrassed.

 **S: You want me to call Stark?**

 **N: No, I can fix this.**

 **H: Hey people, what is going on?**

 **Hill came up with the same smile she had in the breakfast.**

 **N: Trying to open this damn door.**

Hill was standing between Steve and Natasha, and she stared at Steve, then Natasha and smiled. Steve noticed the way she was looking at him and he did not understand anything.

When Natasha turned to announce she opened the door, she saw Hill staring at her again. Now Natasha lost her patience.

 **N: What is it, Hill?**

 **H: Nothing. I just...**

Hill approached Natasha and looked to her belly. _Is James here already?_ Hill thought. Hill put her hands on Natasha's belly, trying to measure and verify if her belly was growing.

 **N: HILL!**

 **H: I'm sorry is that... How are you feeling? Have you been feeling sick? Are you feeling more hungry these days?**

Natasha didn't answer, she just looked like killing her now.

 **H: Nothing? Damn.**

 **N: Are you in love with me, Hill?**

Hill started laughing.

 **N: Haven't you any work to do?**

 **H: Yes, actually…. I do. I've come for the prisoner you didn't take to SHIELD.**

 **N: What? How do you know? Spying on me?**

 **H: Well, Natasha, don't pretend surprise.**

 **S: She's not going anywhere, without having the right to defend herself.**

 **H: It's not you who decides that.**

 **S: She won't be take from here.**

 **H: You really want to fight SHIELD?**

 **S: Why not? I did once, can do again.**

 **H: Ok... Have it in your way.**

Hill looked at Natasha thinking: _Are you going to have a child with this guy? Seriously, Natasha?_

Hill left. Steve and Natasha entered the training center and called the New Avengers to come.

Steve and Natasha trained all morning with the New Avengers. The training was interrupted when Tony showed up as Iron Man, knocking the glass.

Everyone looked to Tony, trying to understand, when they all could hear the roar of the Hulk.

Tony pointed at Natasha. Steve picked up his shield and ran and asked Wanda to come along. Natasha took a ride with Tony.

 **T: He will destroy this entire base. Get ready for the lullaby.**

When Tony arrived in the dining room, everything was destroyed.

 **N: Where is Hulk?**

They heard a loud snap, appearing to be outside. Now the concern was much higher because if he gets out the perimeter of the base, he will get the civilians.

Hill said in the headset that Thor was trying to contain the Hulk and they were fighting on the outside, in the garden.

Tony and Natasha flew there, but Steve had already come to Wanda. Steve told Wanda manipulate his mind to calm him down.

Wanda was doing very well, Hulk was not fighting, he staggered to the sides and sit down. The problem was when he finally saw Wanda gesturing toward him, he hated being manipulated, his anger increased and his target now was Wanda.

Hulk roared toward Wanda, she was scared and stopped. Hulk moved toward her, he raised his two arms and jumped toward Wanda, when his wrists were about to crush her, Pietro came as a ghost, holding her in his arms.

 **P: Hey, sis. Didn't see that coming?**

Wanda just looked at him a little dizzy and she fainted. Pietro took her so far away. Hulk failed to follow them, he didn't see where she had gone, he roared even more.

Natasha approached him. It had been a lot of time since she did it.

 **N: Hey big guy.**

Hulk turned to her. Natasha noticed something different in his eyes, she hesitated a little, but continued with her speech.

 **N: The sun is getting really low...**

Natasha took another step towards Hulk. Natasha raised her hand, but now, for some reason, Hulk understood as an attack. He roared and raised his hand, and this time there was no Pietro to arrive with enough speed to take Nat away.

Natasha looked at the Hulk and his hand came with full force by the side of her body. Natasha just closed her eyes.

They were all silent, stunned, watching unresponsive.

Natasha opened her eyes slowly, she thought she was dead. But in fact, she wasn't even wounded.

That's when she looked aside and saw Steve thrown against a wall, which collapsed on him.

The look of Natasha contained pure terror. Steve wasn't moving. The blow was very strong, his body flew up the wall and then the wall fell on him.

Natasha approached Steve with her lips trembling. There was a lot of blood and his body was broken into several parts. Natasha's body began to tremble. She felt like she was going to faint.

 **N: Steve...**

Natasha said weakly. Steve Rogers was dead.


	27. Chapter 27

_What is that sound? This thin and intermittent sound, irritating my ears, preventing me from having any logical thinking right now. What is this dark picture, almost a total black that prevents me from seeing anything at all. That damn sound. I hate that sound. What is that other noise? It seems to be my breath. I hate that sound as well. Why is it so dark here? Why can't I move? Someone help me. I'm stuck. They tied my legs, my torso and my arms. They broke my legs, I can't move. I'm stuck. Someone makes that sound stop please. Please. I can't breathe, I can't breathe. I'm afraid, I can't breathe, how is possible that anyone notice that I can't breathe. Am I alone? I'm by myself. I'm stuck. I am breathless._

 _Ugh, that bitter taste in my mouth, what are you doing to me? How dare you? That smell. Get away from me. I don't want to smell it, I don't wanna feel, I don't want to breathe, I don't want to see, don't bring me back, please, don't bring me back. It hurt so much. Don't free me. Keep me stuck, please. Do not bring me back. I love that sound. So many sounds, so much noise, now. I don't want to hear, I don't want to feel anything. I don't want to see. Leave me alone._ _Please don't._

Natasha thoughts while in the infirmary. A nurse put a glass with ammonia near Natasha's nose to wake her.

Natasha felt spasms throughout her body, she moved her legs and hands, seeming to struggle to remain unconscious. She didn't want to wake up. In the place where she was, has nothing, only an intermittent sound, she had no logical thoughts.

Natasha opened her eyes slowly and saw a figure staring at her. It was very blurry. She slowly shook her head to the sides and blinked until she could see clearly.

Clint Barton, was looking at her friend with concern. He gave a half smile. Natasha closed her eyes again and closed her hand tightly.

Her nostrils were dilated and she breathed straining. All yesterday's memories came at once. Natasha began to tremble. They shouldn't awake her.

Now she remembers.

~ Steve fallen through the rubble that collapsed on him. She remembered of running to him and seen the situation of his body, completely broke. She was shaking so hard she couldn't touch him, she barely saw him, she had many tears falling from her eyes. **Steve, Steve** , she repeated softly, weakly. Water from the sky began to fall on them, Natasha tried to find a way to touch him, she touched his face, it was like ice. She withdrew her hand, she couldn't believe it. It can't be. Natasha came over his body and pressed her trembling lips in his. _Steve, please._

 **\- HE IS NOT BREATHING, HE IS NOT BREATHING. SOMEONE, PLEASE.**

Natasha started screaming. Natasha felt someone pull her waist and saw a lot of people around Steve, removing him from the rubble. Natasha struggled, she didn't want anyone touching him. He was hers. No one has the right to touch him. They are going to kill him. He is dead. But maybe he is not. They will kill him. I need to save him. It was what Natasha thought, until her vision went black and she lost her conscious.~

Natasha sat down abruptly on the bed and held tightly in Clint's arms.

 **N: STEVE! CLINT, STEVE.**

The look of Natasha contained pure terror and hope. A hope already dead, she was sure he was dead, she felt his icy body. She begged to Clint for a story that would ease her pain.

Clint looked calmly and touched her friend's face.

 **C: Natasha, he is not dead.**

To hear that Steve had not died, Natasha began to cry desperately. Clint tried everything to calm her, he hugged her, he caressed her back, but she just would not stop.

Clint made Natasha look into his eyes.

 **C: Natasha, listen to me.**

Natasha cried with less intensity and looked Clint.

 **C: I need you to calm down, okay?**

Natasha wiped the tears that insisted on falling again and wiped his nose too, because despair because these things. Natasha looked pro Clint, distressed.

 **C: He survived, okay? He's in coma. When Hulk hit him, the shield hit his temple pretty hard. He's got a very serious bleeding. And not just one. He's in surgery since yesterday. He had a concussion.**

 **N: What does that mean?**

 **C: Natasha, doctors don't know if he'll pull through it. Let's hope for the best, okay?**

Natasha's face began to tremble in denial again, why they woke her, she preferred to remain unconscious. She lay again to digest the information. Clint tried to comfort her as he could.

 **C: Let's be optimistic, he had been beated a lot all these years. He is the Captain America, he can get out of this.**

 **N: I want to see him.**

 **C: He's in surgery, Natasha. We had to take him to the hospital in town.**

 **N: I'll be at the door, waiting. I can't stay here.**

 **C: There's something else Natasha.**

Natasha looked at him waiting for a response.

 **C: Sharon is back.**

Natasha just breath. She doesn't care if Sharon is back, no one will prevent her from going to the hospital. She doesn't know if she will be able to pretend not to be so worried about him, and she doesn't care. She needs to be next to Steve.

Clint took Natasha to the the hospital.

In the waiting area were Sam Hill, Tony, Pepper and Sharon.

Hill went to Natasha, after she saw her approaching.

 **H: Natasha.**

 **N: How is he?**

 **H: We are still waiting for news.** **How are you?**

Natasha didn't answer, she had been obviously crying. Not anymore now, tho. Hill meant to let her know that she knows about their relantionship and she was really sorry. Hill wanted to tell Natasha not show emotions next Sharon, to not make things worse. Not that Hill was insensitive, she only predict tragedies and tries to prevent.

Natasha and Clint sat, Natasha couldn't face Sharon, who was crying on Sam's shoulder. But Sharon had what to say to Natasha.

 **Sharon: You were there.**

Sharon said between sobs.

 **Sharon: He defended you.**

Natasha looked at her with no expression in her eyes. She hadn't stopped to think that Steve saved her life, Steve defended her from Hulk, it was her fault he in that situation.

 **Sam: He would do it for any of us.**

 **Sharon: I know, I know. I did not mean it badly. Steve is a good man, right? He saved his best friend.**

Natasha's eyes narrowed. She didn't know if she should take it as an offense or praise. But she took as a compliment. Does Steve told Sharon that she was his best friend?

 **Pepper: I'll get something to eat. Does anyone want something?**

 **C: I want Doritos.**

Hill gave a slight slap on Clint's neck.

 **C: Sorry, I forgot.**

Natasha was looking at the flowers on the table.

 **Tony: I'll help you, dear.**

 **Sam: Just a coffee for me please.**

 **H: 2, then.**

 **Pepper: Sharon, do you want something? You came from the airport straight here, you must be starving.**

Sharon thanked and said she wanted nothing.

While Pepper and Tony were in the hospital cafeteria, a doctor finally appeared with news.

Natasha immediately rose and went to the doctor, as well Sharon. Hill, Sam and Clint raised but remained still.

 **\- We managed to stabilize him.**

When Natasha heard, she put her hand on her nose and took a deep breath to not collapse into tears again, Sharon in the other hand, was smiling and crying at the same time. Natasha just turned her back to everybody, to hide her emotional state.

Sam approached Sharon and put his hand on her shoulder.

 **Sam: I told you he was going to be fine. He is Captain America, man. I said.**

 **\- Look, he's still in coma, but the injuries he suffered were many. We don't know what will be his mental state when he wake.**

 **Sharon: It will have consequences?**

 **\- We can't say for sure.**

Sharon began to cry again.

Sam thanked the doctor.

Natasha was more relieved now, no matter if Steve will be in a vegetative state, or will not remember anything. She needs him alive.

When Pepper and Tony came back, they were happy to know that Steve was going to survive.

Hill took advantage of the good news and announced that she was leaving. Pepper and Tony went along with her.

A nurse appeared in the late afternoon announcing that one person could get in to see Steve and stay for half an hour.

Who was the first to rise to apply? It wasn't Natasha. That's right, it was Sharon. She didn't think it was a matter of debate, she was the one who had the right to be with him.

Natasha was furious because she didn't show, but when the nurse said, her eyes lit up and she needed so much to see Steve.

Dr. Cho appeared after Sharon disappeared with the nurse.

They all came close to her to know more details and she told us that everything the doctor said is true. It was for him to be dead, he may have consequences when awakening from coma.

Dr. Cho also warned that it was useless they remain there because visits was only for half an hour, and only one person at time can see him. They should take turns and come back the next day.

 **Sam: I'll wait Sharon come back to take her home.**

 **N: I'll stay.**

Sam and Clint looked at her.

 **C: Did you hear the doctor, Tasha. It's no use.**

Clint grabbed Natasha's arm and pulled her to look at him and understand that she shouldn't do it in front of others, especially Sam who was a close friend of Sharon.

 **C: We will return tomorrow and then you can stay a few minutes and then Sharon goes...**

Natasha said nothing.

Sharon returned and Sam convinced her to go home. She wanted to stay the night at the reception. Clint and Natasha also left the hospital.

In the car, Clint looked at Natasha.

 **C: You want to talk?**

 **N: I'm going back.**

Clint sighed.

 **C: Yeah, I know.**

Clint stopped the car. Natasha took off her belt and got out of the car.

 **C: Call me if you need anything, okay?**

Natasha consented to the head.

Clint went to the base and Natasha took a taxi back to the hospital.

She was a born spy, she got a doctor's lab coat in the wardrobe, took a glasses, made a bun in her hair, grabbed a clipboard and stole a medical badge at the front desk.

Natasha went to the ICU searched for Steve's room, she found himr, she balked when viewing Steve with a lot of tubes.

She came in and closed the door. She approached the bed, and felt a deep remorse. She was convinced that she is the one to blame.

 **N: I almost lost you.**

Natasha whispered. She stretched her fingers to reach Steve's face, but she was afraid to hurt him, despite the coma. She didn't feel worthy to touch him. Only a solitary tear rolled down her face.

 **N: Forgive me, Steve.**

Natasha pulled up a chair and watched Steve for hours.

Natasha rested her arms on his bed and her chin on her arms as she watched him. She yawned three times, and fell asleep without noticing.


	28. Chapter 28

Natasha woke up with her mobile vibrating in her pocket. She took a fright, she looked at Steve looking for some sign of recovery, but there was nothing. He was the same way.

Natasha saw that Clint was calling her. The day was already dawning. Natasha looked Steve again and went out of Steve's room. When Natasha arrived in the waiting area, she meet someone unexpected.

Bucky was there in the hospital, he knew what happened through Sam. He didn't showed concern at the time, but he was the first to arrive at the hospital. He cares.

Bucky looked directly at Natasha. Natasha wasn't sure if he knew who she was and if he recognized her. Something told her that yes. He said nothing, he just stand there, watching her go and disappear through the halls.

Bucky suddenly didn't seem that guy depressed and dejected, he was with a great posture and appearance, he also used his spy gifts and was able to access Steve's room. He also apologized, he said he remembered everything that Steve was a brother to him, and he just ignored him for being ashamed of what he did in the past.

Bucky said goodbye.

Today in the visiting hours were Sam, Sharon and Carol Danvers. Carol couldn't stop crying.

 **Sam: Carol, chill out, I said he's fine.**

Sharon just looked at her and felt a hint of jealousy in all her despair by her man. It was strange and she was already suspicious of Carol before. Who knows if she flirted with Steve in her absence.

The doctor came to call the visit and said again that only one person could go. Sharon volunteered. Carol grabbed her arm and said she would go first. The two were already discussing when Sam persuaded Sharon to let Carol stay for at least 5 minutes with Steve.

While Carol was visiting his friend, Sam said to Sharon that Carol was sensitive because her friend is in jail.

Sharon was more understanding and she calmed down.

Sharon was surprise that Natasha wasn't there today. Sam was also surprised.

Natasha decided she wasn't going to be competing to see Steve, when she can do it whenever she wants. Visit him at night is better, no one controlling the time, just her and him.

...

After 3 weeks, Steve was breathing without the aid of equipment. The wounds were healing well. But doctors were uncertain about the consequences when he wake. He is recovering very well.

2 more weeks passed and Steve came out of the coma, but slept pretty much all day. No one was fortunate to see him awake yet, besides doctors and nurses.

Every day, Carol, Sam and Sharon visited Steve. The visit time increased to two hours and 3 people could go to his room. Bucky and Natasha also visited him every day, but no one knew.

On one of these visits, Carol, Sam and Sharon noticed Steve's hand move. He opened his eyes slowly. Sharon ran to the stretcher, and ran her hand through his hair.

 **Sharon: Steve, my love. You finally woke up.**

She even cried, and so Carol.

Steve looked at Sharon and looked around. He looked at Sam and Carol and looked Sharon again. Steve frowned.

 **Sharon: How do you feel?**

 **S: Who are you?**

Sharon looked at him confused.

 **S: Where am I?**

Sharon looked Sam and Carol who were perplexed.

Steve tried to get up and groaned in pain.

 **Sharon: Shhh... please be quiet.**

 **S: Who are you? I know you?**

 **Sharon: I'm Sharon. This is Sam and that's Carol. I'm your girlfriend and these are your friends.**

 **S: Girlfriend? I do not remember. Why can't I remember anything? My head hurts.**

The doctor apperead at the door, he noted Steve awake and entered the room.

 **Sharon: Doctor, he does not remember me, don't remember us. What is going on?**

 **\- Calm down, Miss, please. I need you to leave, we will do some tests.**

 **Sharon: I don't want to leave him.**

 **\- I told you he would have consequences... If he doesn't remember you, you will only make things more confusing for him now. Let me do the exams, let me talk and explain the whole situation to him. Then I call you back.**

Sharon agreed and left the room with Sam and Carol. They were desolate that Steve didn't remember anything. Sam reminded that they should actually be happy to have his friend back.

Steve was really nervous because he couldn't remember anything, he just knew his name was Steve Rogers. He couldn't remember anything else.

The doctor talked to him, explained the accident and said it was best for him to get along with people he used to live with, it will help bring his memory back. Steve heard the doctor and nodded, although it's very strange, because he has a girlfriend who doesn't remember and don't feel anything for her.

Steve agreed to see his friends again, the doctor allowed them to spend more time with him, just accustoming him with this new phase.

Sam, Carol and Sharon returned and they talked a lot with Steve, they explained that he was Captain America, he had been frozen and thawed... Steve didn't believe he thought they were messing with him. They tried to tell everything they could to Steve, till he announce that he was going to sleep because he was very tired. The day was already ending. Sharon gave a peck on Steve, who accepted although he still feel uncomfortable with the idea of having a girlfriend that he does not remember.

...

By midnight, Natasha went back to Steve's room, she knew he had woken up and lost his memory, Carol didn't stop to complain about it at the base. Maybe it was better that way. Natasha was sitting in the chair, looking Steve sleep.

About 1 hour later, Steve woke in the night. He took a fright because he did not expect anyone at this hour in his room. He thought she was a doctor and something happened, but she is not dressed as one, neither as a nurse. So who was this woman.

Natasha noting he awoke, got up and approached the bed. She looked at him calmly.

 **N: I know you don't remember anything. I am Natasha Romanoff. We're friends and we work together.**

The room was dark and Steve couldn't see Natasha clearly. Steve pressed a button on the stretcher, that make it lift and allow him to sit.

 **S: Can you get a glass of water for me, please?**

Natasha smiled and walked to the door, not to open but to turn on the light and find water for him.

When she turned and went to the table to put water in the cup for him. Steve was looking kind of shocked, and completely enchanted to her.

Natasha turned to him and walked over to him with the water and she noticed that he looked different.

 **S: My goodness.**

Natasha frowned.

 **S: You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.**

Natasha felt her heart warming to hear Steve and the way he looked at her now. Natasha was embarrassed and smiled. She handed the glass of water. Steve drank and didn't take his eyes of Natasha, who was feeling very weird.

Natasha tried to look anywhere but in his eyes.

She took the glass from his hand, and their fingers touched briefly. Natasha stood frozen for a few seconds, and they looked at each other in a very intense way. It looked like they had been in that position for minutes.

 **N: How do you feel? Are you feeling any pain?**

 **S: What's your name again?**

 **N: Natasha.**

 **S: Natasha... Do we work together?**

Natasha consented to the head.

 **S: I work with you and I never tried to be with you? Am I some kind of crazy or dumb?**

Natasha now felt cornered, she couldn't tell him all the details of what they have done. She decided not to answer.

 **S: You really are beautiful. Why do I feel in love with you? Is that weird? It is weird to say. I'm sorry.**

 **N: You're just confused. You have a girlfriend.**

 **S: Oh. I met her today.**

 **N: You know her longer than today.**

 **S: I don't remember. At least she's beautiful.**

Natasha felt a little bit of jealousy and looked down.

 **S: But she can't be compare to you... Why don't we date, tho? I didn't fell in love with you? How could a man not to fall for you, is it possible?**

 **N: Steve...**

Steve would not stop talking.

 **S: I'm sorry, is that... You have someone else? A woman like you, surely have someone.**

 **N: You'd better go back to rest now.**

Natasha pressed the button to Steve's stretcher back to lying position. Steve was still very delighted.

 **S: Will I see you again?**

 **N: Of course. I said we work together.**

 **S: I think I can't be without seeing you.**

Natasha rolled her eyes. _Even with amnesia he has to be romantic?_ Natasha thought.

 **N: Don't be stupid, of course you can. Now sleep.**

 **S: When I see you again?**

 **N: You should not worry about it. Your girlfriend will be here tomorrow.**

Steve closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

...

During the time that Steve was in a coma, a lot of things happened into the base. Tony, Clint and Thor were in charge of taking care of everything in the absence of Steve. Natasha was supposed to be the boss, but she always made excuses to be absent.

The New Avengers ran out routine, because the training ended in some diner or bar, because Clint was always hungry. Thor commanded absurd physical training and Tony just wants to talk about technology and weaponry.

…

About Bruce... Well, after Hulk hit Steve, he got a fright and his conscience began to return, and he returned to be Bruce Banner. Bruce was too ashamed. People told him that he wasn't guilty but he was aware it was too dangerous his presence, even near superheroes.

Bruce left without anyone noticing, he figured he would be a coward, for don't even check if Steve was fine or not. But he wanted to go away, he wanted to die. He hated his own existence. He returned to India and started acting again as local doctor.

For his surprise, when he arrived at the airport in India, he spotted someone unexpected. Betty Ross. What was she doing in India? Bruce wondered, it seemed that every feeling he had lost came back. When he saw that face again, he remembered what was waging his relationship with Natasha, he is completely in love with Betty Ross yet.

Bruce não teve coragem de falar com ela, mas a observou por horas e a seguiu até descobrir que ela estava hospedada em um hotel. Bruce voltará a vê-la, mas vamos deixar isso pra outro momento.

...

Also during the coma of Steve Rogers, the lawyer Matt Murdock, along with Clint Barton, fiercely defended the innocence of Jessica Drew. Fury tried all his resources and he only was satisfied when they made an agreement. Jessica would work for SHIELD and the Avengers as part of her sentence for manslaughter, without intent to kill.

Carol Danvers was reluctant for a while, but eventually forgive her friend. She really liked Jessica, they just got along very well together. Even were unbearable together, they love to mess with Clint and Sam.

One day when they were all in the recreation room, Jessica and Carol were bored.

 **J: Boredom, we could have a party.**

 **Carol: Totally, a party would be good.**

 **J: Vengeful Party! Did you get it? Vengeful…. Avengers…**

 **Carol: Totally, you're the best.**

The two made a hi-5.

 **Sam: People, the Captain is in hospital and you want to talk about party?**

 **J: Sorry.**

Clint looked at Jessica.

 **C: No problem, spiderwoman.**

Carol was laughing.

 **Carol: Spiderwoman?**

 **Sam: It's actually a good heroin name and matches with her, who is always hanging on the walls and ceilings.**

 **J: I liked it!**

 **Carol: It looks good on you. Spiderwoman.**

Carol smiled at Jessica, who smiled back at her.

 **J: Guys! I was about to ask... Dr. Banner… only turns into Hulk when he is annoyed, right?**

 **Carol: Yes.**

 **J: Who irritated him the day he nearly killed Steve?**

Carol opened her mouth to speak, but stopped because she didn't know who it was. The others looked at each other confused. No one knew.

 **Sam: It was probably Clint.**

 **C: I wasn't even here that day.**

 **Carol: Thor also keeps disturbing Banner.**

 **Tony: Er... Nope. Thor was with me, it could not have been him.**

 **Hill: Who guarantees that were not the two of you together?**

 **T: Excuse me. I thought that was a base of the Avengers. Are you an avengers? No? So...**

 **Hill: Tony, Tony... I thought you were retired?**

 **T: I come when they need me, don't like it? Sue me, baby.**

 **Hill: You're so childish.**

One last person got up and everyone was silent watching, because he never speaks, but he is always around. Bucky.

 **B: Whoever is responsible, consider him dead.**

Bucky left the room.


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter is a little longer than usual because is the penultimate chapter! The fic is coming to an end. =(**

After 1 week doing physical therapy, Steve had already recovered his body. Thanks to serum that runs through his veins. Today he was liberate to go home. Sam and Sharon picked him at the hospital.

 **Sharon: Finally, honey.**

Sharon went to Steve and gave him a peck, making Steve feel uncomfortable again. It was visibly clear that he didn't feel good with the situation. Dating someone you don't even know and not feel a thing to see that person, it's very weird.

In other hand, Sam was the exception, he loved to meet Sam. Sam was funny and gave an MP3 for him, full of music and he forced Steve to listen to while he was in the hospital.

One night, Natasha took the MP3 to analyze the songs and she rolled her eyes. Steve laughed. Natasha complained that only had hip-hop and put several other songs and said that Steve would be dead if not heard her songs.

 **Sam: Are you ready to go home, dude?**

 **S: More than ready, dude.**

They both laughed and left the hospital with Sharon of course.

Inside the car, Sharon was in the back, Sam driving and Steve alongside Sam. Steve talked as if Sharon was not there, which was hurting Sharon because he is been acting like that since he woke up.

Sam noticed and tried to bring her to talk, but Steve simply got distracted looking out the window every time she said something.

When they arrived at the base of the Avengers, everyone was there. Tony organized a surprise party.

Steve didn't recognize any faces but Sam, Sharon, Carol and Natasha who were visiting him in the hospital... but he was friendly, and greeted everyone.

 **Tony: DORITO! Oh dorito, welcome again. I know you don't remember anything, but the most important thing is that I'm the boss here. Don't worry about a thing.**

Tony said as he hugged his friend.

 **Pepper: Tony! Steve he is a liar... I am happy to see you again. I'm Pepper Potts.**

 **T: Cough cough, Stark.**

 **Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes.**

 **P: I'm not taking your name.**

 **T: I know, but see that Pepper Stark fits more. Name of power, you should think about it, honey.**

Pepper withdrew because Tony always tries to convince her to put his last name. It had six months they were married, and the fight was always that. Tony ran after Pepper.

Steve watched uncomprehendingly. He thought Pepper is verybeautiful and friendly.

Carol Danvers came running passing through the crowd, pulling Jessica by the hand.

 **Carol: STEVE!**

Carol jumped on Steve, hugging him.

 **Carol: We missed you so much. You don't remember, but that's Jessica Drew. My best friend. If it weren't for you, she would be in jail.**

 **S: For me?**

 **J: Yes. Thank you for everything and welcome, Captain.**

Steve was embarrassed, many people, too much information. His eyes circled the room looking for a certain pair of eyes he kept thinking about it.

When he saw a woman's back with red hair, he suspected it was Natasha. He tried to go to her, but had a lot of people wanting to talk to him. Every time he got close, there was someone else coming in front of him, shaking his hand, saying they miss him.

When he finally reached the woman, he pulled her arm, making her look at him, but it was not Natasha. His smile fade. He greeted the woman and apologized for having confused her with someone else.

When the woman walked away, Steve turned to look at that room full of people who claimed to be his friends, he felt a little lost and alone. A flash of memory passed on his head... **A young Steve, skinny, getting beat up on an alley and being defended by Bucky.**

Steve shook his head and didn't know if it was a real memory or a dream he had. Another flash in his head... **He was in the middle of a war, a beautiful military woman smiled at him.**

Steve blinked his eyes and felt his heart race. _What the hell is happening to me?_ Steve thought and again a wave of memories hit him... **A train, a man falling off a train, a man he cares a lot. A jet, the woman again, a promise, water... Lots of water.**

Steve staggered and grabbed a chair to keep from falling.

 **N: Hey, soldier. Are you all right?**

Steve opened his eyes and stared at the woman. The woman he wanted to see, those fascinating eyes that he longed to meet again. He tried to smile.

 **S: I guess I was daydreaming.**

 **N: You flirt really bad.**

 **S: You're very convinced. Actually it appeared images in my head, I don't know if they are real, I wasn't flirting with you... Well... Not yet.**

Natasha was embarrassed because she thought he was flirting, then she got serious again when he actually did.

 **N: Maybe you should rest.**

 **S: Is your boyfriend here?**

 **N: Steve.**

 **S: What? You know I don't remember anything. Just tell me who he is so I can see if I have chances.**

 **N: Do you have a girlfriend.**

Natasha said impatiently.

 **N: And you have no chance.**

 **S: Oh, that hurt. Did I hurt you in the past?**

 **N: Steve, stop. I just don't want to make you confused.**

 **S: Okay, okay... I'm sorry, I'll behave.**

 **N: Good.**

 **S: Hey are you coming with usthis night?**

 **N: What?** **Are you going out? You just came from hospital.**

 **S: It's not like we're going out, later Sam will make a night of karaoke here.**

 **N: I didn't knew about it.**

 **S: It's in my honor. I want you to come.**

 **N: I don't know. Better not.**

 **S: Oh please, come... I promise I'll won't flirt with you. Please...**

Steve with those watery eyes looking like a puppy. Natasha got angry and thought about punching him until he go back to coma and then give a lot of kisses on him. She had very conflicting feelings for Steve.

 **N: Okay.**

Natasha sighed and agreed with this karaoke madness.

 **Sharon: Let me interrupt the conversation of you. Steve, Fury wants to see you. Come on.**

Sharon held the hand of Steve and pulled him till meet Fury. Steve was with her but kept looking back and talking about a lot of things to Natasha, soundlessly.

Natasha didn't understand anything, she just laughed. He returned a clown from that coma. She still doesn't know if she like this version of Rogers.

After this mini surprise party, SHIELD leave and only remained the Avengers and Sharon.

Sam and Clint pushed the speakers and pulled the screen to start the karaoke. Sam took the microphone.

 **Sam: 1... 2... 3... testing**

 **Carol and Jessica: boooooo**

Carol and Jessica booed him for fun.

 **Sam: Oh very funny you two. I want to declare Capkaraokê on.**

Everyone applauded excited.

 **Sam: Hey hey, for start... Since they are so excited. Ladies and gentleman give up to Ms. Marvel and SpiderWoman.**

People applauded, while Carol threatened to Sam's life. Jessica took her whiskey in one gulp and stood up, stretching her arms up high and screaming.

 **J: Uhuuuuu. Lets show how it's done, Carol.**

 **Carol: Jess!**

 **J: We'll put our music, my dear friend. Let's show them how it's done, Sam will be so amazed that he will feel embarrassed to sing in his turn.**

Carol was thrilled after Jessica's speech. Jessica uses convince Carol to make anything.

The two went up a small stage and took the microphone. Jessica chose the music:Fifth Harmony - Worth It.

Sam and Clint were laughing like crazy at the two choreographing. Sam was shock when Jess and Carol decided to twerk.

To finish the presentation, they hugged each other while everyone applauded.

 **Sam: okay, okay... Now you choose who comes next on stage.**

 **Carol: Sam!**

 **Sam: Me? The best has to stay in the end, darling, to not intimidate the others.**

 **Carol and Jess: SAM! SAM! SAM! SAM!**

Suddenly everyone was shouting for Sam be the next.

 **Sam: Okay, you want it. You got it.**

 **Carol: Who will be your partner?**

 **Sam: Clint, my man.**

Clint took the stage, slamming his hand on Sam to greet him.

Sam chose the music... Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) - C & C Music Fatory.

They turned their back to the crowd and Thor turned out the light and turned on the globe. When the music played they turned at the same time, they took sunglasses in their pocket and set it in the face. Sam put a cap straight flap covering almost his entire face. The two are now doing "The running man".

The best part was that Clint was singing the part of the Rap and Sam the woman singing Everybody dance now.

They ended the show in style. While everybody was applauding vigorously, they jumped toward each other, beating their chest in the air.

Sam came down from the stage and stopped in front of Carol.

 **Sam: BOOM! NAILED! DEAL WITH IT, HONEY.**

Carol was still gasping, she lost her breath of laughing.

Thor took the stage.

 **Tony: Thor you have to wait they decide who's next.**

Thor smiled and winked.

 **Thor: No mortal decide the big moment of the son of Odin. Son of Odin decides his time is now.**

Thor chose Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley, he sang very similar to the original singer and even made the dances that the singer does in the original clip. (For those who don'tt know the clip, recommend you stop and watch, it's very funny)

People almost slept with Thor's perfomance but he was applauded at the end. Thor came out full of pride, convinced that he was and will be the best of the night. People urged him to indicate someone to go on stage, but he wouldn't. He was busy feeling proud of himself.

Tony took the stage and Pepper almost had a heart attack.

 **P: Tony, come down.**

 **T: Honey, please. Come on, come here.**

 **P: I will not go up on that stage. Come down now.**

 **T: Okay, swettie. Let's be the last ones. Oh, since Thor didn't indicate anyone, I will indicate Dorito. I mean, Cap. Please.**

People applauded, and everyone thought he would refuse to sing, but he was keen to go. So everyone applauded even more.

Steve took the microphone.

 **T: Go Cap.**

 **Carol: Yeaah Steveeee.**

 **J: Steve who will be your partner**

 **S: Romanoff.**

All the cheers were silenced with the choice of Steve. Natasha who was in the background, drinking, almost spat the drink. Everyone looked at her.

The shock was because no one was going to force Natasha to nothing. She would go when she wanted, no one would be crazy to call her. Steve was crazy enough.

Thor was the first to break the silence, he started laughing.

 **Thor: Romanoff?**

Thor began to laugh again.

 **Sam: Actually, Natasha sings very well.**

 **T: Let's see what Black Widow can do.**

Natasha didn't think to accept, but she would now since Thor doubt her and Tony made a joke. She adjusted her dress and walked on stage. Clint began to clap alone.

 **C: Yeah, go Tasha!**

After that, they all joined Clint in applause. Steve didn't take his eyes of Natasha for a second. She climbed on stage and whispered that she was going to kill him. Steve just smiled.

Natasha took the microphone and noted that Sharon was not happy for not being called.

Natasha turned her attention to Steve.

 **N: What are we going to sing?**

 **S: I don't know many songs.**

 **N: I know, at least did you hear some of I indicated?**

 **S: Well...**

 **N: Dammit, Steve.**

 **S: Well I know some pop music.**

 **N: Pop? Okay. Let's see, do you know this one?**

 **S: No.**

 **N: That?**

 **S: No.**

Natasha sighed getting impatient.

 **S: Oh, this one I know.**

 **N: Finally. Let's sing it then.**

Tony was booing alone because of the delay, until Pepper pinch him.

The music began to play.

 **S: You start or me?**

 **N: You**

Steve was now nervous. The music started.

 _We're a thousand miles from comfort_

 _We have traveled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me  
There's no place I'd rather be _

Sam was laughing at Steve singing even though he was doing well. The problem is that Steve is so serious that no one ever imagined see him acting so spontaneously. Natasha didn't resist and laughed too, making Steve frown. Natasha noticed he was getting embarrassed and decided to sing along with him the next stanza.

 _I would wait forever, exulted in the scene  
As long as I am with you  
My heart continues to beat_

 _With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same  
Gave you another name Switch up the batteries _

This song remember Natasha of the moments she had with Steve and she stopped singing. Steve noticed that Natasha changed. Something inside him said that that song had something to do with both of them.

No much time to try to unravel the look of Natasha, because Sam, Carol and Jess began to sing in the "audience" the chorus and they all accompanied with palms. Natasha came out of the trance and returned to sing with Steve. But she still felt bad.

 _If you gave me a chance  
I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark  
But I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart  
You can't shame me  
When I am with you  
There's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be _

Sharon was angry and she felt for the first time, jealous of Steve and Natasha. She left the room and Natasha saw her and felt bad for her. Natasha interrupted the presentation and left the stage.

Steve was looking surprised, like everyone. Sam pulled palms to them while Steve came down from the stage to go after Natasha, who had gone behind Sharon.

 **S: Natasha, wait.**

Steve reached her in the hallway.

 **N: What do you want?**

 **S: Why are you so aggressive with me? What what happened between us?**

 **N: Steve now is not the time. Why did you call me? Why didn't you call your girlfriend?**

 **S: I don't know, I just thought of you.**

 **N: You should not think of me.**

 **S: I have no control over it.**

Steve again felt dizzy and leaned against the wall. Natasha came to his rescue and tried to support him.

 **N: Are you okay? You should be resting.**

Steve did not answer, he put his hand on his head.

 **S: My head really hurts.**

 **N: C'mon, I'll take you to your room.**

Steve didn1t move, a new wave of memories invaded his head... **The moment he was thawed, the fight against Loki, fighting SHIELD, Natasha, Ultron, the New Avengers...**

Steve remembered everything.

Steve stood alone, looking around and then to Natasha.

 **S: Natasha.**

Natasha looked at him uncomprehendingly.

 **S: I remember now.**

 **N: Do you remember? What?**

 **S: Everything.**

Natasha looked at him understanding and relieved that he recover his memory.

 **S: The Hulk... Did he hurt you?**

 **N: No, you saved me.**

 **S: I know. I don't remember what happened afterwards.**

 **N: You almost died because of me.**

 **S: What? Because of you? Natasha, it wasn't your fault, or anyone.**

 **N: Steve, you... You almost died.**

 **S: I'd die as many times as required for you.**

Natasha burst into tears remembering the desperation she felt to find that she had lost him forever. Steve held her to comfort, but Natasha pushed him.

 **N: No... Don't. I don't deserve.**

Steve insisted and hugged her again. Natasha cringed without hug him back.

 **S: Stop saying that.**

Steve ran his hand through her hair. Steve took a deep breath and decided to ask...

 **S: Natasha, what do you feel for me?**

Natasha heard the question and felt her heart bleed. _Why are you asking it now?_ She doesn't know, she has no idea. She doesn't want to label the feelings she has, it's too much pressure. _Steve always making things harder than it has to be._

Steve noticed Natasha's silence and her discomfort. Of course he expected that, as usual.

Steve was now looking her straight in the eye.

 **S: It's okay if you don't want to say. Natasha...**

Natasha sighed, her tears were more restrained now. She knew how Steve was going to finish that sentence and she didn't want him to finish the sentence. She wanted him to be in a coma again, or with amnesia. _Don't say, Steve. Do not say._ Natasha thought.

 **S: I love you**

 **N: What? No, you're confused.**

 **S: I love you.**

Steve insisted. She can ignore if she wants to, but he was not going to hide his feelings.

 **N: This is the effect of the accident, Steve.**

 **S: No, it's not and you know it. Natasha, you don't say, but when you look at me and when you kiss me, I may be wrong, but I feel that you feel something for me too. I'm wrong about that?**

Natasha went out of his arms and took a few steps turning her back to him...

 **N: No, you're not.**

A third person observed the whole scene and now decided to get involved.

 **Sharon: You love her? That's what I heard? You said you love her?**

Steve and Natasha looked to Sharon who was crying.

 **Sharon: You regained your memory and you're saying that you love her? You never said that to me.**

Steve and Natasha were mute. Sharon approached the two.

 **Sharon: What's about that kiss? You kissed? I never imagined you two, I thought you were friends. How could you, Steve? SAY SOMETHING.**

Sharon now screamed in anger. Steve was too embarrassed to answer her. Sharon moved closer to Steve and slapped him in the face pretty hard. Steve accepted the slap, he deserved after all.

 **S: Sharon...**

 **Sharon: No! No! Don't try to be nice now. Since when are you together? SINCE WHEN?**

Sharon now was screaming for Natasha.

 **N: Since you left.**

Sharon burst into tears again.

 **S: Sharon I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I betrayed you since we started dating actually, I was not having an affair with Natasha since that time, but I was in love with her before I met you.**

Natasha looked Steve, because Steve was in love with her for longer than she suspected.

 **Sharon: You son of a bitch, you bastard. I hate you.**

Sharon gave another slap in his face, followed by several slaps on his arms and chest. Steve held her until she stop to attack. He hugged her tight. Now she just cried. Steve ran his hand over her head and looked at Natasha.

Sharon was more controlled and out of Steve's arms.

 **Sharon: The funny thing about it is that I had given up on love, because all men were jerks, until I met you and think that you were the prince of my life. I thought you were different, because you're Captain America... I was wrong...**

Sharon said as she left them in the hallway.

 **S: Natasha.**

Natasha shook her head negatively and left Steve alone in the hallway.


	30. Chapter 30

***Last chapter everyone. I'm happy for everyone who read it and enjoy it. I'm writing a season 2 and it will call A Civil War upon US. Thank you all.***

Natasha was in her room when she heard pounding on the door. She knew it was Steve. She didn't answer. Steve started shouting outside.

 **S: I know you're there. Natasha, open this door.**

Natasha was silent, barely breathing to see if Steve gave up and walked away. Steve hit harder.

 **S: I pull down the door if necessary, I'm serious.**

Steve didn't stop beating the door and now he screamed even more.

 **S: ROMANOFF! NATASHA! NATASHA!**

Okay, now he was going to call the attention of the entire base for them both. _Dammit Steve!_ Sharon was already hurt and Natasha was already remorseful enough. Steve should be remorseful too but he is here knocking on the fucking door.

Natasha opened the door abruptly.

 **N: What?**

 **S: I love you.**

 **N: Steve, you're crazy.**

 **S: Maybe, let me in.**

 **N: No.**

 **S: Why not?**

 **N: Because you know what will happen if you came in.**

 **S: Do you prefer I speak here for everyone to hear? I will speak, I'll confess, I'll call all of them.**

Natasha was red with anger, she grabbed Steve by his collar and shoved him in the room.

 **N: Nothing will happen in that room. Understood?**

 **S: Why?**

 **N: What do you mean by 'why'? You must have lost your mind.**

 **S: I love you and you love me. What's wrong with that?**

 **N: I do not love you.**

 **S: No?**

Natasha sighed, Steve was being too racy.

 **S: You don't love me... Okay. But you feel something for me. You admitted just now.**

 **N: So what? What it matters? Do you realize what just happened? Sharon caught us, she hates me, she hates you. We were both false with her. Don't you feel bad?**

 **S: I do, Natasha. But I felt worse when I was cheating on her. We are free now, you want to wait how long to admit there's something between us. How long it takes for this to be decent?**

Steve took a step toward Natasha which took a step backwards.

 **N: I'm serious, nothing will happen.**

 **S: Ok, it's fine.**

 **N: Fine?**

Steve came over Natasha, she took another step back and bumped into the wall, already feeling her heart race more.

 **S: Uh-huh. We don't have to do anything. But I don't want to spend the night without you, nor the next night, not the night after that.**

Steve was close enough to reach his hands on Natasha's waist. Natasha closed her eyes.

 **N: That's so wrong, Steve.**

Today she wouldn't give in, because in her mind, the right thing to do is wait a time before they try to stay together, for Sharon and what others would say.

 **S: That's right.**

Steve stroked Natasha's face, she missed so much his touching, she became totally destabilized, she tilted her face toward Steve palm.

Steve looked at her. Natasha hugged him very tight. That heat radiating from Steve's body, that way he held her and caressed her, make she forget any problem. She spent months without feeling that, she turned her face to his chest and pulled the air with all her might to smell him. God she missed his smell.

Steve kissed the top of her head, and put his nose on the hair Natasha, smelling it. They were embraced for half an hour, silent, doing nothing, just listening to the heartbeat of each other.

Steve was the first to walk away. Natasha screamed in her thoughts to Steve don't release her. _Don't you realize how much I need you? Don't you know you're my salvation?_ Natasha thought looking Steve.

Steve sat in her chair and watched Natasha. Natasha was calmer, she watched Steve from far and decided that he was entitled to her best, she felt bad because she couldn't say in words what he deserved and wanted to hear, but she can make him feel, she will make him feel.

Natasha grabbed the zipper of her dress and slid it all the way down. She removed the dress straps, and let it fall to the ground.

She was wearing black panties and bra, with lace, very sexy. Steve looked at her with a slight smile on his lips, he called her with his finger.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 **N: What do you want?**

 **S: You.**

 **N: Well, you can't have.**

Natasha smiled and walked over to Steve, he reached the body forward rushing, but Natasha pushed him back by touching her forefinger in his lips, making him stand again on the chair.

Natasha ran her finger down his chin, neck and chest to the belly of Steve. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it up, stripping him. He had the perfect body. She slid her fingers through six pack of his abdomen, and lightly scratched it, as she nibbled her lip.

Natasha opened Steve' belt and unbuttoned his pants. Steve again was without underwear.

 **N: No underwear?**

 **S: Itches.**

Natasha smiled, she removed the pants of Steve. She supported her knees in the chair, one on each side of his legs. Steve was barely breathing, he didn't take his eyes off her.

Natasha looked at him and approached her face to his. She tilted her face to fit her lips on his, she stopped missing millimeters to kiss him. She could feel the hot air from their mouths touching the lips of each other. Steve who had closed his eyes opened and looked at her, she was watching him so closely. So invasive. He was trapped in her web.

Natasha looked at him with desire and affection, she kissed his upper lip and withdrew her mouth again, only to tease Steve, who tried to continue the kiss.

Natasha smiled to herself and leaned her face to the other side and this time she kissed and sucked lightly his lower lip. Steve passed his tongue on Natasha's lip and put his hands straight to her ass, squeezing tightly.

Natasha pulled her lips again and gave him a peck. She lightly rub the tip of her nose at Steve's nose. She gave another peck in his lips, followed by 3 more, making the last 2 last more time.

Natasha rested her hands on the couch and closed her eyes as she fit her upper lip between Steve's lips and used it to lift his lip, allowing her tongue invade his mouth. Now yes, the two were kissing with all intensity. Steve put his hand on Natasha's neck and massaged her tongue in every way he knows.

Natasha leaned her body in Steve's. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to stop the kiss, but Steve wouldn't free her tongue.

Steve put his hand on Natasha's back and tried to unfasten her bra. He hates her bras, always keeping him from her tits. He tore her bra, and throw it away.

Natasha was able to pull her mouth from Steve... She put her hand on his face and noticed he was all red, she distributed kisses over his face and his ear. She nibbled the tip of his ear, and blew softly his neck.

Steve was breathing heavy, he pulled Natasha around the waist and wrapped his arms around her, making Natasha almost stand upright. Her breasts were at the height of his face. He kissed between her breasts and turned to the left breast, he nibbled her nipple, causing Natasha to groan loud. He bit little harder and Natasha scratched his arm.

 **N: Don't...**

Steve looked at her, smiling. _Okay, bite is not allowed_... Steve thought. He ran the tip of his tongue by her rigid nipple. She squirmed a little, moaning softly. She moved her body a little, so she put her other nipple on Steve's face.

Steve smiled, Natasha wanting to control what he does, but that's okay, he would do what she wanted. He only sucked the nipple of the other breast and sucked hard, Natasha scratched his neck.

She patted his belly until she could reaches his penis, he already have a boner. Natasha grabbed it and slid her hand up and down, masturbating him.

Steve let out a louder groan.

 **S: Natasha…**

 **N: Shhh...**

Natasha lowered her face to reach his mouth and gave him a peck. Natasha felt Steve's penis was completely rigid. She stood up, turned her back to him and removed her panties slowly, she raised her butt for teasing him even more.

Natasha placed her hand on Steve's cock again, Steve grabbed her wrist, warning that he was already very horny and he wouldn't hold for long.

Natasha looked him over her shoulder and she wasn't going to masturbate him again, she just grabbed his penis to fit into her vagina. She let it slip slowly inside her. Steve was now purple, completely sweaty.

Natasha propped her feet up on the couch and crouched, bouncing about Steve's cock.

 **S: Natasha... I...**

 **N: Are you gonna cum?**

 **S: No, it's not that...**

 **N: What?**

Natasha said as she slowed her moves on Steve.

 **S: It's just... I want to see your face.**

Natasha looked him over her shoulder again.

 **N: You don't like that position? Most men love...**

Natasha stopped talking because Steve's eyes had turned into jealousy.

She turned to him and sat back down on his cock and kissed him as she bounced.

 **N: Is that good for you?**

Steve only consented to the head.

Natasha felt he was going to come, she increased her movements and Steve was already screaming.

 **S: Oh, fuck. Natasha, fuck.**

They both cum and Natasha sat on his lap, making his cock be completely inside her, she could no longer move while she was under the influence of her first orgasm of that night.

Steve hugged her and stood holding her, still with his penis inside her. He leaned her back against the wall and started pumping her, Natasha loves this position.

Natasha wrapped her legs around Steve's waist and held her hands in Steve's neck. She began to move her hips in circles, which made Steve stop moving to feel her movement. _God, she know what she was doing and she was too good at it._

 **S: My God, Natasha.**

Steve soon began to cum again and squeezed her against the wall, every pump spill a bit of cum inside her. Natasha cried out in pleasure and pain, because Steve was kind of abrupt that time, which makes her even more excited.

Her legs were stiff and Natasha didn't expect this wave of orgasm hit her and she loved this mixture of pleasure and pain in the right measure. Steve lifted her slightly and put her on the floor.

Natasha walked over to bed while Steve watched, recovering himself.

Natasha lay on the bed, she put her feet on the bed, bending her knees and looked to Steve between her legs.

Natasha ran a hand through her breast and she started playing with her clitoris and started moaning while she masturbate herself. She knew Steve would get horny again. He did and even felt jealous of Natasha's hand, playing with what belongs to him.

He went to the bed, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand aways. Natasha joined her legs, preventing Steve to see her intimate part. She laughed.

Steve got angry and opened her legs again.

 **S: You really like to tease me, right?**

Natasha just smirked.

Steve bit her thigh. Natasha screamed and hit his head. He bit for real, his teeth bruised her thigh.

 _No bites, I get it..._ Steve thought again.

Steve sucked her clitoris pretty hard and she grabbed the sheet and pulled it when Steve sucked it harder.

 **N: Oh! Steve...**

Steve looked at her, worried. Natasha moved her head saying no. He sucked with less force now and looked at Natasha waiting for her to confirm if the intensity was now correct. Natasha consented to the head and relaxed more.

Steve ran the tip his tongue from her opening up to her clitoris, slowly and repeatedly. Natasha was already breathing heavily, holding her moans.

Steve decided to focus on her clitoris, because the last time that was what made her cum faster, he is learning the tricks of her body. He ran the tip his tongue on her clit up and down, quickly.

Natasha was no longer managing to hold her groaning, and she stared to scream.

 **N: Oh fuck, no, oh Steve, stop, stop, God.**

She pushed Steve's hair, but Steve didn't stop this time, because when he stops, she demands him to continue.

Steve ran his tongue in circles and Natasha cum on his mouth. She grabbed his hair tightly. Steve continued to move his tongue, Natasha's body calmed down and was already getting horny again. Natasha lifted her head and looked at Steve fiercely. She began whispering in Russian and Steve didn't understand if it was good or bad.

Steve never saw her that way. He loves the taste Natasha has, he licked her till cum again and this time she did, without taking her eyes from his. She had three orgasms in a row and the last one made her close her legs and turned to the side, with her body shaking in spasms.

Steve Rogers was proud of himself. He lay down next to Natasha and hugged her from behind, touching his body on hers. He distributed kisses on her shoulder, and he rested his face in her neck. Natasha turned her face to see him and they kissed again.

Steve was still with a boner, Natasha fit his penis between her thighs and Steve moved it forward and back while she was recovering. When Natasha noticed he was increasing his moves, she held up her thigh and introduced Steve's penis on her vagina again. She knows that Steve doesn't like to fuck her for behind, but she likes it.

Steve didn't complain, on the contrary, he continued to kiss her. Natasha began to moan and talk in Russian softly again. Speaking in Russian is aphrodisiac for Steve, he was much more horny, ready to explode.

 **S: Natasha.**

Steve moaned and screamed her name, as his cock moved frenetically inside her.

What really made he cum, was look down and see her perfect ass and Natasha moving it in that way.

Steve and Natasha remained lying after sex, naked, cuddling till fell in sleep.

...

The next morning, Steve and Natasha woke to the sound of music. Sam and these powerful speaker that he got.

Steve stroked Natasha's belly until she turned her belly up, but she didn't open her eyes. Steve kissed her mouth and planted a kiss on her eye. Natasha sighed.

In fact, the music that Sam put was very pleasant and matched perfectly with what they were going through. With what they felt for each other...

Natasha opened her eyes and looked at Steve. Steve expected her to jump out of bed and get hysterical saying last night couldn't have happened at all and everything between them was wrong. But not this time... Natasha smiled at him. She felt peace, she felt happy. She stretched her arms and Steve hugged her body, kissing her neck. Natasha stroked Steve's neck and they kissed and made love intensely that morning to the sound of John Legend.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'_ _Cause all of me loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'_ _Cause I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _..._

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _…_

 _I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

They both smiled when the song ended, although they continue to make love on that morning. They were bathing together in the tub and they were playing for hours in the water. Really playing, ok? Natasha was throwing water is his face and she made a beard on his face with foam. She said he is sexy with beard.

Natasha stood up.

Steve looked her from head to her toe.

 **S: Where do you think you're going?**

 **N: Where do I think I'm going? Hah.**

Natasha came out of the bathtub only for Steve's insolence. Steve grabbed her wrist and kissed the back of Natasha's hand.

 **S: I just want to be with you a little more.**

 **N: The water is too cold.**

 **S: We could warm it...**

Steve was shocked with what he just said. Natasha laughed.

 **N: Steve, I'm not a super soldier like you.**

 **S: You also have the serum.**

 **N: Yes, but I'm not tough as you. Besides, I'm hungry.**

Steve was also, he got up and grabbed a towel and gently covered Natasha's body and dried her carefully. Natasha allowed and smiled at him. She held his chin and gave a peck on his lips.

Natasha and Steve dressed up. Natasha is brushing her hair seated on the chair while Steve look her through the mirror.

 **N: What about now?**

 **S: Now what?**

 **N: We'll join the others and pretend nothing happened?**

 **S: Of course not, we will assume our relationship.**

 **N: What relationship?**

Steve looked serious.

 **N: Nobody asked me to date from what I know.**

 **S: I thought I didn't need.**

 **N: Oh yeah? With me it is not needed, just with the other girls?**

 **S: That's not it, I thought you would find tacky.**

Natasha was still serious.

Steve approached Natasha, took the brush ferom her hand, he knelt and looked into her eyes.

 **S: Romanoff... You want to be my girlfr...**

Natasha didn't let him finish it, she started laughing. Steve got pissed and pulled away from her.

Natasha tried to stop laughing but she couldn't, she got up and hugged him from behind.

 **S: That's what you wanted, make me look like a fool. Make me ask just to say no.**

 **N: I didn't say no.**

Steve would start a sermon.

 **S: So do you accept?**

 **N: No.**

Natasha started laughing, while Steve frowned.

 **N: Of course, grandpa.**

 **S: Do not call me that.**

 **N: Why not? It's sexy... Grandpa.**

 **S: It's not sexy, it's weird, stop.**

 **N: Okay, grandpa.**

 **S: Natasha, I'm serious.**

Natasha raised her hands in surrender, smirking.

The two left the room and walked to the dining room, it was time for lunch. In the hallway, Natasha held Steve's hand, entwining their fingers. Steve looked at Natasha and she smiled at him.

Hill came in the hallway behind them and saw when they held hands. Hill could not move. She was trying to hold her tears. _It is happening, oh my God_! Hill just entered the dining room after control herself, she was now in a great mood.

When Steve came into the dining room holding hands with Natasha. Everyone stopped to look at them.

 **Tony: What the hell is it?**

 **S: Me and Romanoff are together.**

 **T: What?**

Thor frowned confused, he took a cup and threw it on the ground, making everyone look at him.

Thor smiled and hugged Steve and Natasha at the same time.

 **Thor: What great news, my mortal friends. Let's celebrate.**

Tony nudged the muscular arm of Thor.

 **T: Wait, are you together? Together? Like... Together?**

Clint smiled at Natasha and Natasha smiled back for Clint, feeling a little uncomfortable because everyone was paying attention.

 **Fury: What the fuck is going on, Romanoff?**

 **Sam: What about Sharon?**

Steve looked Sam.

 **Sam: Sharon told me everything. I can't believe you were able to do that to her. I'm disappointed. I knew Romanoff was capable of it, but I expected more from you.**

Sam was angry and left the dining room. He was angry because Steve didn't tell him and he was angry for Sharon, Sam loved her and didn't want to see her suffering... In fact, he cared too much about her. Carol uses to say Sam has feelings for Sharon and he denied it.

 **T: Wait a minute, you all are losing the main focus here... Steve banged Romanoff?**

Steve wanted to punch Tony's face for being disrespectful with Natasha.

 **N: Yes, Tony, we did. All night long.**

 **T: All night long?**

Tony's eyes widened.

Tony kissed Steve's forehead and pretended to cry.

 **T: I'm so proud of you, Dorito. Oh, they grow up so fast.**

Tony said to Thor.

 **Thor: How come I never noticed?**

 **C: I did.**

Clint said.

 **Carol: Me too and Jessica because I told her.**

 **Dr. Cho: Yeah, me too.**

 **T: Everyone knew but me? Good to know.**

Pepper came up behind Tony and held his arm.

 **P: I am happy for you, you were obviously made for each other. But I'm sorry for Sharon, until yesterday you were dating yet. It's weird. Aren't you going too fast?**

 **Carol: Honestly, Sharon is very boring.**

 **S: Carol!**

 **Carol: What? She is, I told you, I never liked her. Jessica didn't like her too.**

Jessica shook her head.

 **J: It's not like that, she doesn't have much sense of humour.**

 **T: And Natasha does?**

 **Wanda: Yes, when she teases Steve is very funny.**

 **Vision: Well since we're all here revealing couples… Me and Wanda are dating too.**

Thor took a plate and threw on the floor.

 **All: Thor!**

 **Thor: What? We are celebrating!**

Steve looked at Natasha.

 **S: I'll talk to Sam.**

 **N: Are you not gonna eat?**

 **S: He's upset, I have to talk to him. I'll see you later.**

 **N: Okay.**

Steve gave a peck on her lips.

 **Carol e Jessica: Awnnnn.**

Natasha looked at them serious.

Carol pulled Natasha's arm.

 **Carol: Tell us everything. I always knew you would be together. When he rescued you in that sea, I knew he loved you. Oh this is so romantic, oh my God, I'm freaking out.**

Carol and Jessica bombarded Natasha with questions. Natasha must have answered 10% of their questions.

The conversation was interrupted when Clint was on the phone and threatened to faint.

 **N: What's the matter, Clint?**

 **C: Laura... Baby...**

 **N: The baby? What happened to them? Clint!**

 **C: Another...**

 **N: What?**

 **C: Laura. Pregnant. Again.**

 **N: what?**

Everyone was shocked in a positive way, of course. Thor was going to threw another plate on the floor, when Dr. Cho prevented him.

 **N: You don't know how to use a condom, Clint?**

 **W: You were here all this time, how she got pregnant?**

 **C: Oh sweetie, do you think I would be months without seeing my wife?**

 **N: So you're going home?**

Clint consented to the head.

...

Ten months have passed. Clint showed the photo of his new baby with 1 month old, Francis Barton. Natasha angry again that no girl was born.

 **N: Damn, Clint.**

 **C: Sorry, Tasha, what can I do?**

 **N: Okay, I'll forgive you...**

 **L: Hellooo, how are you and Steve?**

 **N: Hi Laura, we're fine, thank you. Are you coming to the wedding, right?**

 **L: Of course! We wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. I'm not sure about what to do with the kids.**

 **N: Still miss 2 months to the wedding, you'll find a nanny or you can bring them.**

 **C: But honey.**

 **L: We'll go, Clint.**

 **N: Clint, do not be rude. All Avengers have to be present, is very important.**

 **C: Yeah, I know. But weddings are boring.**

 **N: Sam's mom who will prepare the buffet.**

 **C: What? We'll be there!**

Natasha laughed and hung up the tablet.

 **S: Who was that?**

 **N: Clint.**

 **S: Boy or girl?**

 **N: Boy.**

Natasha watched Steve, who was drawing concentrate.

 **N: Steve?**

 **S: Hum?**

 **N: Don't you want to have kids?**

 **S: Again with that talk? I said I don't want children. I want you, nothing else.**

 **N: But you don't think about it? Not even about adopt one?**

Steve dropped his pencil and looked at Natasha.

 **S: I do not, Natasha. I don't want children. I have so much work to do, the Avengers, you.**

 **N: Is that how you see me? A work?**

 **S: Of course not, why are you so emotional?**

 **N: I'm not.**

 **S: Yes, you are and has been a while. What is it?**

 **N: I'm not. Shut up.**

Steve came back to draw.

 **N: I'm going out with Wanda to see some wedding dresses.**

 **S: Ok.**

Natasha left the room and went with Wanda, Carol, Jess and Pepper try on dresses.

Natasha was soon bored, while the girls were super excited and they all proved thousands of dresses.

The store clerk, brought cupcake and tea. Natasha felt the smell and immediately ran to the bathroom. Pepper went checking her out, Natasha said she was sick and wanted to go home.

The girls left the store and took Natasha back. Natasha fainted as soon as she entered the base.

She woke up in the infirmary with Steve looking at her worried.

 **N: Steve.**

 **S: Nat, how do you feel?**

Steve kissed her forehead.

 **N: Better now.**

 **S: Dr. Cho did some exams and it looks like you are...**

 **N: What? It seems that I what?**

 **S: Oh I don't know how to explain it.**

Dr. Cho came in and explained what Natasha had, she was with a strong gastritis which caused her feeling sick with food and all these fainting.

 **S: Wait, she had it more than once?**

Steve looked at Natasha angrily.

 **Dr. Cho: Sometimes. Well, it's nothing alarming, you have to follow this diet and taking these medicines. Excuse me.**

Cho left. Natasha looked away from Steve, waiting for the lecture to begin.

 **S: You got sick the whole time and didn't tell me.**

 **N: I don't want to worry you.**

 **S: I hate when you do that.**

 **N: I'm sorry, okay? I haven't feeling good.**

Steve looked at the wall. Natasha sat on the bed and rested her chin on his shoulder.

 **N: I'm sorry, really. Can you forgive me? Please.**

Steve looked at her.

 **N: Give me a kiss?**

 **S: I'm not in the mood.**

 **N: Please, Grandpa.**

 **S: I told you to not call me that.**

Steve now looked at her in the eyes. Damned eyes that left him completely helpless.

Natasha smiled at Steve, held his face and kissed him anyway.

...

The wedding day. The garden of the base was beautiful, full of flowers, a beautiful decoration and all the Avengers and SHIELD were present, as well the friends of the couple.

In the room, Steve looked at Natasha and she was stunning.

 **S: You look wonderful.**

 **N: You are not bad in this suit, grandpa.**

 **S: Natasha!**

Natasha smiled, they walked into the garden, where the ceremony would take place. Steve and Natasha went through the corridor formed by the guests who were sitting until they arrived in front of the altar. They climbed on the altar when the wedding march began, all the guests stood and looked behind.

Steve winked at Natasha and smiled. Natasha smiled back and looked at the corridor.

Wanda walked in holding the arm of her brother Pietro, she was in a majestic wedding dress. In front of Wanda was the daughter of Clint, carrying a basket, throwing petals on the floor.

Steve ran his hand on Vision's back, he was tense seeing his future wife walk up to him.

Pietro delivered Wanda to Vision.

Tony were sniffling in his sunglasses. Pepper holding her on belly, 6 months pregnant with twins, she looked at Tony.

 **P: Tony, are you crying?**

 **T: Of course not.**

The judge performed the ceremony, Steve and Natasha were the bestman and the bridemaids. Steve looked at Natasha almost all the time.

 **Judge: If someone has something against this marriage, speak now or shut up** **forever.**

 **Pietro: Well, I...**

Everyone looked to Pietro.

 **Pietro: I bet you didn't see this coming. I am just kidding.**

Everyone applauded the end of the ceremony and the kiss between Vision and Wanda.

Sam turned on the music.

Wanda announced that she was going to throw the bouquet of roses.

Pepper forced Natasha to join among the unmarried ladies.

 **S: I bet 30 bucks with Thor that you would take it. And he bet 50 bucks that Jane would take.**

 **N: I got it.**

Yeah, Jane had no chance. Natasha caught the bouquet and went to Steve.

 **N: Well, go get my money.**

 **S: Your Money?**

 **N: Yes, I took, you did nothing, the money is mine.**

 **S: You're so sassy.**

Natasha smiled as Steve hugged her waist and kissed her.

Natasha felt a terrible sickness, she pushed Steve. Steve was worried about her.

 **S: Gastritis back again?**

 **N: I don't know, Dr. Cho did more exams.**

 **S: What? You said nothing, again?**

 **N: Steve not now, I don't feel good.**

Steve took Natasha inside the base, Dr. Cho accompanied them. Natasha asked Steve to get a coat for her, because she was feeling cold.

 **Dr. Cho: Natasha.**

 **N: What?**

 **Dr. Cho: The result of your tests came yesterday.**

 **N: It's about time, almost one month to analyze a sample of blood and urine.**

 **Dr. Cho: Yes. We repeat the test several times to make sure.**

 **N: Why? What is wrong? Is it gastritis?**

Dr. Cho shook her head negatively.

 **Dr. Cho: You're pregnant.**

Natasha was shocked for a moment and then she laughed.

 **N: Impossible, I'm infertile, you know I can't have children.**

 **Dr. Cho: I know and that's why we repeat the exam, we're not sure how it happened but we think it has something to do with the serum. But it is 100% confirmed that you carry a baby inside you.**

Natasha took a time to believe in the words of Dr. Cho, but she knew there was something different with her.

 **N: I'm pregnant...**

Natasha whispered to herself to try absorb the information.

Steve arrived with the coat.

Natasha looked at him with tears in her eyes.

 **S: Natasha, what happened?**

 **N: I'm pregnant.**

 **S: Is this some kind of joke?**

Steve realized that Natasha was very frightened to be doing a simple joke with him. Steve started to get nervous, he put his hands on his hips.

 **S: Are you serious?**

Natasha just watched him.

 **S: That's good. That's great, it is great news, right?**

 **N: I don't know, is it?**

 **S: Of course. A baby, mine and yours. I wasn't thinking about children.**

 **N: And you think I was?**

 **S: No, but this is wonderful. We will have a child, Natasha.**

Hear this phrase not calmed Natasha. She having a baby? That sounds absurd.

Steve noticed that Natasha struggled to absorb the information and hugged her.

 **S: Everything is going to be fine.**

 **N: How do you know?**

 **S: Because I love you and that baby is the result of our love.**

 **N: Steve.**

 **S: What?**

 **N: I'm not sure if I would be a good mother, I'm pretty sure I'll not.**

 **S: Natasha...**

 **N: Listen... I don't want babies. I never wanted.**

Steve looked at her without judgment, Natasha said it a thousand times.

 **N: But I thought that if it were possible one day for me to have a son, you are the only man I'd like to have a baby with.**

Steve smiled at Natasha, she never speaks of her feelings, whatever she told him was true because she has difficulties in expressing herself. Steve knew that the way of Natasha declaring her love is through actions, not words, he even preferred, since words can end up being useless with time.

Now, how their life would be, he didn't know, but it's not more about two, but three and he was very happy with it and he will be very happy with both of them.

Everything Steve thought was like Natasha could hear by the way he looked at her. He always conveying the assurance that everything if fine or he will make be fine. She is very afraid of the future, of how their child will be raised, but she didn't worry about a thin when she see those blue eyes staring at her. Steve was there for her, his son was inside her, nothing else mattered.

Steve held in Natasha's chin and kissed her passionately. Natasha kissed him back with the same intensity. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Natasha wrapped the body of Steve, hugging him tight.

Hill and Fury watched the two from a certain distance.

 **H: How about that, boss?**

 **F: A baby of a super soldier and a super spy? Surely the child is special. I have big plans for this child.**

 **H: But Natasha certainly will not want to involve the child with the Avengers and even less with SHIELD.**

 **F: As I said, this is already long planned.**

 **H: How? You knew she was going to get pregnant of Steve?**

 **F: I keep my eye always open, I suggest you do the same, Hill.**

Fury withdrew, leaving Maria puzzled as she watched Steve and Natasha happy in each other's arms.

watch?t=128&v=rtOvBOTyX00

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

 **Christina Perri – A Thousand Years**


End file.
